Shedding Expectations
by twistedartist
Summary: Draco Malfoy is in rehabilitation at a wizarding work camp. in the midst of his self pity while there he receives a letter from an unexpected correspondence. He's trying to cling to his reputation, while she's trying to reestablish who she is. -EWE, OOC-
1. One

**This story is a co-written effort between me and my Beta, illeana adaire. She takes the guise of Hermione, I am writing as Draco. Leave lots of love, and fluffy happy thoughts. Dont forget to check out our other works.**

**OH! and I dont own Harry Potter or the characters therein (blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda)**

Hermione stared at the paper sitting on the desk in front of her. She'd read the letter so many times in the past six months, and each time it still made her sick to her stomach. She hadn't met the person that'd written it, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Ron had been cheating on her with that woman. Shaking with her anger, Hermione put the letter away again and pulled out a clean sheet of paper and a pen. She could think of one thing that would make her feel better, and so she started to write.

_You,  
Yes, you are the intended recipient of this letter. How are you enjoying your lovely stay at your villa? I do hope that your servants are obeying your every whim. It has been so long since I have talked to you, and I have sorely missed our little "chats"! It would be lovely to hear from you again! Ron and I are no longer together. We broke up about six months ago. Ugh, alright, I cannot lie. Not even to you; Ron and I have been separated for six months, three days, five hours, and 23 minutes. Is it sad that I know that? You were right about him, he is as much a git as you are. He cheated on me, and what's worse, is that I can't hate her for it or blame him. She's gorgeous, you see, so why wouldn't he want to be with her instead? Then to make matters worse, she was kind enough to hex him when she found out about me, and then write me a letter telling me everything. It doesn't stop the pain though. You've always been so good at blocking out your emotions, and I truly envy you that ability._

Hermione stopped writing and read over the letter, shaking her head she continued.

_I don't know where I got off track. How did this letter go from snide towards you, to me pouring my heart out to you? You can think whatever you want, you bloody tosser, but by the time you can use this against me, I will already be over it! You will never be able to hurt me the way your family did during the war!  
Sincerely,  
Hermione Granger_

She looked it over once more, nodded, the placed it carefully inside of an envelope, and owled it to the intended receiver.

* * *

"Mail Call! Nott, Zabini, Parkinson... Malfoy!" Draco sat up and stared at the guard rather bewildered. The man glared at him, and thrust the envelope through the bars again. Draco stood and rushed over to get the letter. He looked down at his name. It was written in beautiful script, a hand he did not recognize.

'figures... it's probably some ministry bull. Mum never writes me, and Father has been gone for a few months now.' his thoughts were bitter. With a sigh he dropped onto his bunk and ripped open the letter. He sneered as he read it.

'So the mudblood is looking to annoy me. Well, lets see how she likes my response.' he got up and rifled through the drawers at the foot of his bed. He dug out a pencil and some paper.

_Mudblood,_

_So kind of you to inquire how my stay at my 'villa' is going. As if you don't know exactly where I am.  
After all, your beloved Scarhead and Weasel put me here... Oh wait. You don't love the Weasel anymore. How delightful. For a blood traitor even he grew a brain.  
I cant believe you have the audacity to write me. I almost cant believe that I'm writing you back. Here's to the end of a bad thing. _

_Delightfully yours, _

_D. Malfoy_

Draco signed with a flourish so hard he tore the paper a bit. He jammed the note into an envelope, and stuck it through the bars.

"Outgoing!" he growled as the guard took the letter.

"You know we read these right Malfoy?"

"Yes. It doesn't matter." the guard shrugged and took the paper from the young man. With a sharp nod, Draco stomped over to his bed to wait for work call to start.

* * *

Hermione sat at her desk, trying hard to refrain from pulling out her dreaded letter. She let her head thump down upon her desk and just sat there like that for a good ten minutes, before she heard the unmistakable sound of an owl. She looked up just as an owl dropped a letter on the desk in front of her. She read it over, her features remain impassive, while her eyes shined with anger.

_Malfoy,_

_First his name is not Scarhead, it's Harry! Perhaps it's a good thing that you're in there! Maybe it will give you time to actually try and work on your intelligence for the first time in you miserable little life! I take back what I said; you're an even bigger git than you are! The war is over you miserable little good for nothing ferret! GET OVER IT! As for him being a blood traitor, being able to see past a person's own bloody nose does not make one a blood traitor. It simply means that they're not a stuck up, lousy, piece of scum that feel's they're Merlin's gift to the earth! Now, I'm so sorry that you're not enjoying your stay at a place where you're not treated like the god that you think that you are, but I do believe it will do you some good to have a healthy dose of a reality check!_

_Always,_

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione attached her response letter to the owl's leg and sent him on his way. She smiled, Draco may be a real git, but this was starting to make her feel better for the first time since she'd gotten that letter. She stood and stretched. It was time to get to work on cleaning house.

* * *

Draco stared at the paper. The audacity of the woman! He glared at his ceiling for a moment.

_Granger, _

_I know his name, I choose not to use it you sanctimonious cow. I don't even want you writing me! Quit reminding me how far I have fallen! How I went from Slytherin Sex God to having to watch my back in the showers I will never know. And what, no defense for me calling the Weasel names? Hmm? I'm not the only one that needs to get over previous assumptions. Being Pureblood doesn't mean I'm the only one with prejudices! Why dont you learn a little more about my traditions, huh? Your nose is always in a book anyway! Merlin, I HATE YOU woman! Learn to respect your betters!_

_Bite Me, _

_Malfoy_

He sealed the letter and stuck it out of the bars. He was nearly back to his bed when the bell rang signaling the start of work for the day.


	2. Two

Hermione laughed aloud as she read his latest letter. Oh she could not resist the temptation to send him a reply.

_Malfoy_

_It would appear that I was correct, no big surprise there, __honestly. You do need to crack open some books every once in a while. Let us go over how you began your letter, shall we? Now I appreciate that you wanted to insult me, you pathetic excuse for a man, but I would appreciate it if from now on you insulted me__ properly. Sanctimonious, meaning, excessively or hypocritically pious. Pious, meaning, having, showing, or expressing reverence for a deity. So in other words, you just called me a farm animal that either excessively or hypocritically shows reverence for __a deity. Now I'm sure that you can do better than that! Honestly, I do not particularly care if you want to call Ronald a weasel. I am not exactly on the best of terms with him at the moment after all. I am sure that I have called him worse things than you__ have, truth be told. As far as my constantly having had my nose in a book, does not mean that I am prejudice, it merely means that I do not care to be an uneducated ferret. Much like you are as a matter of fact. Now, you want me to learn more about your t__raditions, is that right? Do they include torturing people that are not "pure blood", as your aunt did? Or just being bias against all that don't share the same beliefs about a witch or wizard's blood status? Honestly Malfoy, no one is better than anyone e__lse in the sense that you are referring to. That being said, I do not need to respect one that has never shown me any respect._

_Get a clue,__  
__ Hermione Granger._

Hermione laughed once more as she sent the letter off with the owl, and picked up a book to read. Her first one in seven months!

* * *

_Granger:_

_Only a complete bint would correct my grammar whilst I was insulting them! And do not accuse me of my aunt's crimes. I have no love for the woman, and she had less for me. I have the scars to prove it. I'm not the only one with a lack of respect for others beliefs. Have you ever stopped to ask WHY I was brought up the way I was? Or WHAT the purpose of it was? Or even WHO decided this? Of course not. You just blamed me, and laughed in my face when I was sentenced. I wished many many things on you Granger, but until that moment, I never wished your death. So, as you see, I may learn to respect you, but only if you learn to respect me._

_D. Malfoy_

Draco slammed his head back against the thin excuse for a pillow. He was sore, and the blisters on his hands had broken open again. He dearly hoped that he hadn't left any blood on that letter. He didn't need the witch getting a hold of anything tied to him. He turned over and tried to get comfortable, listening to his bunk-mate snore above him. Tears came to his eyes as he let his mind drift. How pathetic was it that the only person who deemed to remember his existence was the one who had every reason to see him rot here. He shook off the melancholy feelings and let himself drift to sleep. After all, morning came too soon in this hell hole.

* * *

Hermione stared in horrified shock at the back of the letter, it wasn't much, but it was still there. Plain as the nose on her face, she was staring at blood, and she instinctively knew that it was his. Taking a deep breath she pulled out a blank piece of parchment and sat down to write another response.

_Draco,_

_You are right. I never have asked. Well I am now. Please explain to me why you did what you did. After you tell me that, then I shall decide whether or not you deserve any of my respect. Until that point, I shall talk to you and treat you and way I deem you're worth. Now, with that being said, I am not sure what caused the blood, but I am enclosing some healing salve. I do hope that it will help. Before I lose my wits completely, I will end this. Else I might go completely round the bend and try and help you any more. Otherwise, Harry might start think I care what happens to a miserable tosser such as yourself._

_Have fun!_

_Hermione Granger_

Deftly, she put together a healing salve mixed together from different plants, thanking Merlin that she'd excelled in all her classes in school, including herbology. She put the salve into a small package, then attached it and the letter to the owl's leg, and sent him on his way. Hermione pulled out her book again and curled up on the couch to read_, _but found it difficult as she kept wondering what had caused Draco to bleed.

* * *

Draco looked at the letter, than at the salve in his hands. He couldn't believe she had sent him the stuff. The wheels in his brain kept spinning until something clicked. He started shaking as he quickly scribbled a note.

_Granger:_

_I want that letter back. Send it._

_D. Malfoy _

A few hours had passed, and Draco had fallen asleep. He awoke to a lot of noise, curses and hexes flying around. He stuck his head out of the door to see a full scale riot going on. He turned to duck back into his room only to be hit by a nasty curse. As he watched the world fade to black around him the only thought on his mind was if she would care that he was dead.

* * *

_Dear Ms. Granger, _

_This letter is written to inform you that the prisoner you have been corresponding with, Draco L Malfoy, is currently in St. Mungo's undergoing treatment for the injuries he received in a riot occurring last night. If you wish to make further inquiries as to his well being, I suggest you contact the ministry as he is no longer an inmate with this facility._

_Warden C.J. Buckett_


	3. three

Staring down at the paper in shock, Hermione shook her head. How could that be? Not that long ago he'd been flinging insults back and forth with her, and now he was in the hospital? Not wanting to wait to talk to the ministry, she apparated to St. Mungo's where she immediately ran into the one woman that she should hate, but was unable to.  
"Mona, I need to know what room Draco Malfoy is in," She told the exotic looking woman standing before her. Hermione envied her for her beauty. She had knee length, thick, straight, sleek, black hair and beautiful dark green eyes. Surprisingly though, she was not conceited, she was very sweet.  
"Sure thing, 'Mione, I was actually just on my way there," She told her with a smile.  
Hermione followed her then gasped when she saw Draco lying on the bed. He was ashen, his hair hung lank, like it hadn't been washed in weeks, he was nude from the waist up, his ribs were bandaged, but that didn't stop him from noticing his magnificent chest. Her evaluation stopped there as she became distracted.  
"I'll leave you two alone," She heard Mona saying, "He may be unconscious, but there's still a possibility that he can hear you if you talk to him. It may even help him."  
Nodding, the frizzy haired witch took Draco's hand into her own, and smoothed his hair out of his face with her other one, "I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I pray to Merlin that you can. If you are able to hear me, then listen to me, Draco Malfoy, you had best get better if you know what's good for you! You will not leave me alone, not when talking to you has been helping me to rediscover who I am!" She felt a tear fall down her cheek and watched as it splattered onto his arm, "You have to get better, if not for yourself, then for my sanity."  
Stroking back his hair one last time, Hermione turned to leave then stopped and wrote him a note.

_Malfoy,_

_I always knew that you were an uneducated git, but I never thought that you would be stupid enough to get yourself hurt this badly! You're a real moron, you know that? Then to top it all off, you're laying here sleeping like the twit that you are!_

_Get better!_

_Hermione Granger_

After placing the note on the table by his bed, she turned and left the room, apparating back to her flat, where she got into a shower and allowed her tears free reign.

* * *

Draco opened his eyes, and immediately slammed them shut. The lights were way to bright, his mouth tasted awful, his head ached like he had been on a three day drinking binge, and his ribs hurt so bad he could barely breathe. He shifted and felt a strange tug on his arm. Looking over he realized that there was an IV in his arm. He sat up and looked around wildly. He panicked momentarily, until he realized he was in the hospital.

'At least I'm not dead' he shifted to the edge of the bed, and swung his legs down. He looked up and realized that he was facing a mirror. He grimaced as he took in how he looked. His hair was far to long, and looked horrible. He was even paler than normal, and had taken on the pallor of a vampire. There was a new scar on his left cheekbone, still rather pink. His body was littered with bruises, and he could feel the pull of magical stitches on his side. He also figured he must have three or four broken ribs based on the difficulty he was having breathing. He sat there and concentrated on breathing for a few minutes. He was just about to stand when the door opened. A pretty mediwitch came in. He took in her appearance. Her hair was rather long, and very dark. Her skin tone was quite dark, as if she had spent years in the sun. Her green eyes sparkled as she rushed over to him.

"Mr Malfoy, we cant have you moving around yet!" His eyes widened as he took in a distinctive Pacific Islander accent. He let her fuss over him as he settled back into the bed.

"How did I get here? Why am I not in the camp infirmary?" he finally rasped out at the woman.

"That's not for me to say sir. There's a ministry official waiting to speak with you, and when that's done, There is a note from Hermione for you."

"Granger was here?"

"Of course she was. She came over as soon as she got the owl from the Warden." The woman smiled as she messed with the IV stand for a moment. She turned and walked to the door. "Ill just be sending in the man from the ministry now."

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"If your going to be fussing over me, I would like to know your name."

"It's Mona Kealoha, and yes, before you say anything, I am American, and I am muggle born. Deal with it, and don't act like a pompous ass. I've been quite gentle in your care so far. Don't make me want to change that." With a smirk and a toss of that waterfall of hair, she flounced out of the room. Draco flopped back on the bed and sighed.

His eyes had just started to flutter closed, but snapped back open when the door opened again. The man came in, looking at Draco with disdain. Draco barely resisted the urge to sneer back. The man stood at the foot of the bed and stared at him a bit longer.

"Well Malfoy, I dont know how you managed it, but your now out of rehabilitation camp. A full year early." Draco stared at the man in shock.

"I'm out? How, wha- why? Eh?" He was uncharacteristically at a loss for words. The man smirked.

"The ministry has decided that you'll learn more by finishing your sentence doing community service. Not in our world, but by working in a muggle... soup kitchen I believe is what its called. You'll be boarded by a member of the ministry, and be given a small allowance for whatever you may need. Someone will be here the day after tomorrow to pick you up." The man explained a bit more about what Draco was about to be shoved into, and then left. The former Death-Eater lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He sat up when he remembered that the mediwitch had said Granger had left him a note. He looked around, and spotted it on the side table next to the bed.

_Granger, _

_Uneducated my arse! I received a year more of education than you if you recall! I didn't plan on getting hurt you know. Where is that last letter I sent you. I still want it back. I'll only be here for two more days. After that... well, I'm sure Potter knows where there sending me. Ask him. I want that letter before I leave. Oh, and WHY did you come to the hospital when you heard I was here? Your healer friend mentioned it. She's kind of scary._

_Malfoy_

_

* * *

_

Smiling at the reply that Mona had sent out for Draco, the young witch racked her brain for a way to respond to him.

_Malfoy,_

_You may have spent one extra year than I did at school, but my grades have ALWAYS been better than yours. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Harry had gotten better grades than you as well. As for your last letter, why would you want me to send you something that has already been thrown into the trash? That just does not make sense, but then I must remember who I am talking to. The lord of the prats! You think that Mona is scary? Ha! I doubt that! Forgive me if I find it hard to believe that you're not attracted_ _to her. Forgive me for trying to check on you after hearing about what had happened! _

_What a relief it was to see that you looked just as good as you did in school! I was afraid the hex might have given you something worth seeing! Merlin knows it would have been an improvement!_

_You're a real bloody tosser!_

_Hermione Granger_

She folded the letter up, tears falling down her cheeks as she remembered once more the day she'd found out about Ron and Mona. She sent her response, and then laid down in a hot bubble bath, to soak away her sorrows. After only a few minutes went by, she bolted upright, wiping away the tears still on her face. Did she get any on the letter? Oh Merlin! She prayed that she didn't, knowing he'd use that weakness against her. Forcing herself to relax, Hermione lay back once more.

So what if he did, she still had the blood letter and could use that in retaliation, though she knew that she never would.

* * *

Draco got out of the bed, and pulled on the scrubs that the nurse had brought him. He didn't know who would be picking him up, only that it was a man from the ministry. He sighed as he settled into a chair, wincing as his almost healed ribs sent a twinge of pain across him. He looked down at the letter he had gotten from Hermione. He hadn't answered it yet, and he didn't know why. He let his head fall back and he stared at the ceiling for a moment. The door opened, and Draco just stared at the man for a moment.

"Potter!"

"Malfoy."

"What are you..." He trailed off, flabbergasted.

"I am your new keeper. You'll be staying at Grimmauld Place with me, and walking to your new 'job' from there. It's only a few blocks, count yourself lucky. It was me, or Astoria Greengrass, and from what I hear, she thinks you are a traitor to the Dark Lord, and had some... unique plans for you to earn your upkeep if you went to her." The bespectacled man snickered. "At least in my home you'll have some privacy, and a house elf to cook, as I'm sure you have NO clue how to even make a sandwich"

"I do too! You get the, and then the... Fine. I am hopeless. That doesn't explain why it had to be you."

"Have you ever wondered how you didn't end up in Azkaban to rot like the other Death-Eaters?"

"Sometimes... I just figured it was because I didn't actually kill anyone."

"Wrong. I testified on your behalf. I mentioned that you avoided identifying us when we were brought to your house. Also, your actions in the Room of Requirement. If it weren't for me, you would probably be dead. And I didn't save your life once, just to let them throw it away. Now, can we be on our way?" Draco nodded at Harry. He stood slowly, and shuffled out of the room. The two men took the elevators down to the apparation point. Draco started shuffling around.

"What?" Harry asked as he took Draco by the elbow.

"Cant we take the floos, I hate-" He was cut off by the pop of side along apparation.

They landed on the front step, and Draco immediately turned to the side and lost the contents of his stomach. He could hear Harry chuckling behind him. He heaved a few more times, then turned to glare.

"Does that happen every time?" Harry spit out between chuckles.

"Unfortunately."

"Well then, I guess I will have to set the floo wards to you, because I am not dealing with that every time you have to go to the ministry." Draco just nodded, and followed the man inside. He glanced around. They were standing in a hallway, with stairs off to his right. There were curtains over something on the wall. Draco cautiously approached them.

"FILTH, MUDBLOODS, DIRT IN MY HO- Oh, hello Draco. How is my darling Cissy my boy?" Draco stared at the portrait from his position on the floor. He had fallen over when the woman had started shrieking. He got to his feet, with an arm wrapped around his now throbbing ribs.

"Erm. She's fine. Thanks." He looked at Harry. The man pulled a wand out, and waved it lazily at the portrait. The curtains slid over it, silencing the woman once more.

"Er, was that?"

"Your Grandmother Black, if Sirius was to be believed. That was the most civil I've ever seen her. You should have heard the things she said when Hermione was living here." The man smirked. "Now, let me show you your room." He headed up the stairs gesturing for Draco to follow. The stairwell was covered in photographs. There were pictures of the Golden Trio in school, and of the Weasley family. There was even one of Hermione and Victor Krum at the Yule Ball from fourth year. As he looked at that one, a flash of blonde caught his eye. He leaned a little closer, and saw himself. His photo self was glaring at the couple, but still looked sad. That was around the time when his father had started training him in earnest. He shrugged off the old memories, and continued up the stairs. Harry was waiting for him a few doors down the hall.

"This will be your room. We call it the tree room, and well, you'll see why." He opened the door. Draco stepped in and his eyes were immediately drawn to the family tree tapestry on the wall opposite the bed. Harry stepped in behind him. "I couldn't get it down, but with a little creative spell work, and some intense research, Hermione was able to repair some of the damage. Your grandmother blasted half the family off at one point." Harry crossed the room and opened another door. "Anyways, this is your bathroom. Feel free to freshen up. Dinner is in an hour, and tomorrow morning I have to take you to the ministry to receive the rest of the information on your case." He turned to leave.

"Potter?"

"Thanks... and, do you have an owl I could borrow?"

"Um, I don't have an owl. Just bring your letter to dinner, and I'll get it sent."

_Granger,_

_Did you know about this? That I was being sent to live with your precious Potter? I bet your just living it up at that. HA! And, as for grades, I was second in the class thank you very much. AND that woman is scary. She threatened to hex my bollocks off if I didn't stop whining! Oh, and quit spilling things on your letters. It's bad enough that you send them, but having water spots all over it isn't pleasant either. And I don't care if you threw the letter out, I still want it back. Calling me names wont help. I'm pretty much immune to anything you can throw at me anymore. Oh, and by the by, I am still the perfect godlike specimen I was in school, just with a few new decorations. _

_Malfoy_


	4. Four

"Oh really?" She asked herself as she looked down at his letter once more, "Godlike specimen!" She said with a laugh. Shaking her head, Hermione walked into the kitchen and prepared herself a pot of tea. Once it was finished, she poured herself a cup then went to sit on her couch with her book. Sighing, the young women set the unopened book down and walked back to her desk so that she might finally write a reply letter. Three days had gone by since she'd received his latest rambling.

_Pompous Arse,_

_What does it matter to you whether I knew about your living arrangements or not? After all, I am nothing more than a filthy mudblood as far as you're concerned, but I might be willing to give__ you your letter back, on conditions. Go to do your job at the kitchen, and treat all the muggles there with respect and kindness. For one week I want you to do that. Think that you can handle that, Ferret Face? Or is that too hard for the poor, little, Sl__ytherin prince? It's alright if it is, after all, not everyone is fit to call themselves human. Anyways, if you really want that letter back, you'd best get started. I will keep up with your progress through Harry, so you will not be able to lie to me abou__t it._

_Enjoy yourself,_

_Hermione Granger_

_

* * *

_

Draco had been to the ministry and heard the terms of his new sentence. He had to work in this kitchen for a year, Sunday through Thursday. He would receive his wand, under heavy restrictions, if he was able to stay out of trouble for six months. If he could go nine, his wand would be fully restored. He would be supervised by someone from the wizarding world, but they would not reveal themselves to him. After the year was over, he would be free.

Harry had taken him out to buy some clothes with the allowance the ministry was giving him. He shrugged into a zip up sweatshirt, and slid his feet into a pair of canvas trainers. The clothes felt foreign. Even when he had to dress like a muggle when he was younger, he had been in slacks. The denim trousers felt odd, and a little stiff. He checked his hair in the bathroom mirror, and trudged down the stairs. He stuck his head into the parlor where Harry was sitting fiddling with some muggle electronic.

"What do you have there?" Draco asked after a moment.

"It's called a game-boy. You're going to be late if you don't get going."

"Goodbye then." Draco walked out the door, and down the street, following the path he had been shown by Harry a few days beforehand. The soup kitchen was run out of the basement of a church. The building was rather new, and had a large generous congregation. Draco walked around to the back of the building, and knocked on the door marked 'volunteers'. The door swung open to reveal a short sandy haired man. Draco looked down. The man squinted up at him.

"You must be that Bad Faith kid." The man waved him in with a soup ladle. "Come on, let's get to work."

"I'm sorry, what did you just call me?"

"Your name means Bad Faith don't it?" The man turned around.

"Well, yes, but I prefer-" The man cut him off with a wave.

"You will answer to what I call you. Understand?" Draco took a step backwards. He knew from experience just how brutal a small statured person could be. He quickly nodded and stepped into the room.

"You can call me D."

"D?"

"Yeah, D." Draco nodded again, and continued into the kitchen. He was greeted with a cacophony. He winced and narrowly avoided embarrassing himself by covering his ears. He shrugged out of his jacket and looked around for a place to hang it. D waved a hand at a nearly buried coat rack. Draco hurriedly deposited the jacket.

"You'll be peeling carrots and potatoes Bad Faith," Draco winced at the title. "Does it bother you that much?" The man finally muttered at the youth.

"It reminds me of my past... and my father." Draco shuddered when he mentioned his father. The man narrowed his eyes at him.

"I guess you'll have to be Blondie than." the man snickered. He walked over and rummaged through a drawer. Pulling out a peeler, he walked over to Draco and handed it to him. Draco took the device and followed him across the room. They stopped in front of a large door. D opened it to reveal a mountain of potatoes and carrots.

"I need you to fill that bin with potatoes before you leave today," The man pointed at a 50 gallon container. "And that one with carrots." He pointed at a similar 30 gallon bin.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. You don't fill them, the people don't get to eat tomorrow." Draco pulled a face, and flopped onto the chair in the closet.

"The peels go into the drum next to you. We sell them to a farmer." Draco sighed and resigned himself to wasting a day.

Draco flopped back onto his bed stiffly. He had filled the drums, and he had done it by hand. He yawned and reached for the pad of paper sitting on his nightstand.

_Granger,_

_Day one completed. And I won't use that word anymore if you agree to stop calling me a tosser. I am in no way a tosser. I prefer woman. Merlin woman, I had no idea how hard mugg__les make things on themselves! I had to use this small razor thing to peel a veritable mountain of potatoes. Now, as you asked awhile back, I'll let you in on a secret. My father hated me. I have __more healed bones, and scars __from him than even Potter inf__licted with that damned _Sectemsempra_ curse in sixth year. I was raised to believe blood purity was everything. I just did as I was told. Don't blame me for my family's shortcomings. Oh, and on Aunt Bella, if I could remove her from this damn tapestry in my__ room I would. The things she did to people made Greybeck look merciful. Anyways, I'm doing my job. Just keep your end of the bargain._

_Malfoy_

Draco wiped the single tear that had slid down his face away, and folded the letter up to send. He didn't know how Harry dealt with the mail, so he would have to trust him not to read the missive.

* * *

Smirking was actually fun. No wonder why he'd done it so much, Hermione thought as she smirked at his letter. Oh, he was doing his job, yes, but he seemed to have missed that she'd said conditions, not condition. She chuckled softly to herself, he was not going to like her, but she believed that these conditions would help to better him.

_Prat,_

_I am able to accept that. I shall not call you a tosser anymore. What you used, is called a peeler, not a razor. Yes, the muggle way of doing things may seem difficult to you, but that's just because you are a spoiled twat that's not had to do things like this, even with magic. Muggles have never had magic, and so they know no other way. I'm sorry that you had to have a family that treated you the way yours did, no one should have to go through that. I will hold up my end of the deal, you suspicious twat!_

_Enjoy!_

_ Hermione Granger_

_

* * *

_

When Friday morning dawned, Draco was more sore and stiff than he had been since the first time the Dark Lord deemed him a failure. He groaned as he rolled out of bed. He sat for a moment, then hauled himself to his feet and shuffled into the bathroom. He had been able to talk Harry into mixing up his favorite soaps and oils the other day, so he took a long leisurely shower. He took his time shaving, and finally pulled on some clothes. Nothing was as nice as he had once had, but Harry seemed to have a talent for finding an okay deal, so Draco was better dressed than he could be. He ran a hand through his hair, mussing it slightly, and shuffled over to his nightstand. He picked up Hermione's last letter and his notepad, and meandered down the stairs.

He flopped down on one of the long benches flanking the kitchen table. Kreacher appeared and handed him a cup of tea, and a muffin. Draco nodded at the elf, and turned to his notepad.

_Granger,_

_ I'm shocked that your nosy self didn't resort to asking more questions about my family history. It's nice to know that even you have limits. I have completed one successful week of backbreaking hard labor at this job. My end is complete, now please give me back the letter. See, I can be civil. I even said 'please'. As you are muggle born, I do have a few questions over some things I have heard and seen at the kitchen. For one, why does the cook keep calling me 'Blondie' then snickering? I know I am missing something... but I'm not sure what. Also, is it standard practice to hit someone over the head with a soup ladle for sneaking a taste of the food being cooked? The cook, who goes by D, seems to think it is. I have even been struck, and all I did was ask him a question. In retrospect, as he is a muggle, and American, I may have said something wrong. Anyways, as I do not have to return to the kitchen until Sunday, I would appreciate some insight. _

_Malfoy_

_P.S. Calling me a 'twat' is not very nice. It's worse than tosser._

_P.P.S. Sorry this letter reeks of spearmint, Kreacher knocked over some cooking things, and my notepad conveniently soaked up the mint oil. I hope it's not too offensive, as any further correspondence will likely smell the same._

_

* * *

_

_Ferret, _

_I am very glad that you learned how to be civil. Blondie, is a popular muggle singer from America, so it is quite likely that he is referring to her. Smacking you with the ladle, could very well be a sign of affection. Meaning that you being kind to the muggles actually made you a friend. I actually quite enjoy the smell of spearmint, so it is nothing to worry about where I am concerned._

_Enjoy your days off!_

_ Hermione Granger_

After signing her name, the young witch stared at the paper, seriously considering scenting it as well, but she decided not to. The pompous git had a big enough head as it was. No sense making it any bigger.


	5. Five

Draco paced the parlor, waiting for Harry to get home. He had read Hermione's answers to his questions, and still had doubts. He heard the front door open, and dashed for the parlor doors.

"Harry!" The man jumped as Draco shouted his name.

"Erm. Yeah?"

"I need your help."

"Um, with what now?"

"This!" he thrust the letter into Harry's hands. Harry read the note, and started to laugh.

"She's telling the truth about the singer. In fact, if you turn your head and squint just so, you kind of look like the woman." Draco huffed indigently. Harry glanced back at the note. "But the soup ladle... Muggles usually don't hit each other. Either you're screwing up, or this guy is just strange. Just don't do anything that deserves a ladle to the head, okay?" Draco stared at the man for a moment, and then slowly nodded. Harry nodded back, and brushed by heading for the kitchen.

"Um, Harry?"

"Yes Malfoy?"

"Do you have any of this 'Blondie' woman's music?"

"I don't, but I think Ginny does. The woman went out of fashion a few years ago. It is the new millennium Malfoy. Look, I'll borrow a CD from her when I take her out tonight. I will be home around 9. I'll show you how to work the CD player then."

"See dee player?" Draco enunciated slowly.

"Just, later. I have a date." Draco slowly nodded.

Later that night he stared at the ceiling. After tossing and turning for a bit, he finally flipped the light on, and grabbed his notepad.

_Granger,_

_Harry brought me some music tonight. He also brought a bottle of a muggle drink called Vodka. He said it was Russian. He put some in the pumpkin juice I was drinking. It didn't taste like anything. I think he was trying to get me drunk. I look nothing like that Blondie woman. I do not sound like her either. Why do muggles like her? Her voice reminded me of Hagrid's drunken singing at the memorial for Dumbledore. I did find however that that I like the American muggle band Creed. That Britney Spears bird was rather nice too. My favorite had to be one called Blink-182. I have never heard that many naughty American words at once before. They had one really good song too... what was it... Oh! Adam's Song. It reminds me of how I felt during sixth year. I didn't want to hurt anyone you know. I just wanted my father to stop hurting us. I'm going to sleep now, but I'm gonna give this to Kreacher to send first. I still want my letter back Mia... I really do. I'm scared you'll use it to hurt me._

_ Draco_

He sealed it and shouted for the house-elf.

"Yes Master Draco?"

"Take this to Hermione Granger!"

"Kreacher will deliver to the girl. He will. Even if Kreacher doesn't like the nasty girl. Kreacher will do it for Master Draco." The house elf took the letter from the drunken wizard's hand, and was gone with a pop.

* * *

That Sunday found Hermione sitting in her friends' kitchen in front of Harry's red head fiancee. Ginny set a piece of paper and looked at her friend with wide eyes.  
"He was actually….nice to you!"  
"I know, Gin. I really think that this was a good idea," Hermione told her, looking around them, "So can I do it or not?"  
"Well, I can't see Harry complaining about it, so go ahead, but don't touch anything else."  
"Promise!" She said, bounding to her feet, happiness threatening to bubble over, as she raced through the halls until she came upon a closed door. Opening it slowly, the witch went inside and stared at th tapestry on the wall. She pulled out her wand, aimed at the picture of Bellatrix Lestrange, muttered a spell, and watched as her torturer's picture disappeared from it's spot on the tapestry. Grinning still, Hermione grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down a quick note for her new pen pal.

_Draco Malfoy,_

_If you recall, I never said that you look or sound like her, just that she could be what he was referring to. You called me Mia my nickname. I liked it. I will not use your letter to hurt you, but neither will I give it back to you until you have completed your conditions._

_Keep watching and you shall see,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. I hope you like your present._

After signing her note, she put it upon his pillow and left the room. She talked to her friend for a little longer, but the minute it was time for Harry to return with Draco she bid the red head goodbye and apparated back to her flat. She was not ready for him to see her.

* * *

Draco pushed the broom around the room lazily. He could hear music drifting from the back of the room as he cleaned. He stuck the broom away and grabbed a rag and some cleanser spray. He drifted over to the counter and started wiping them down. He reached up and turned the wireless up while he was at it. Strains of a familier song started. Draco grinned and picked up the cleanser, using it as a microphone.

"Oh baby baby, how was I supposed to know" He slammed the cleaner down, and did a silly little hip swivel. "That something wasn't right here." He shuffled over and pulled a mop and bucket out of the cupboard. He slapped the wet mop to the floor and started pushing it around. "Oh baby baby I shouldn't have let you goooooo, and now your out of sight yeah!" He started dancing with the mop. "Show me how you want it to be, Tell me baby, cuz I need to know now, OH because." He dipped the mop like it was a girl, then came back up on a spin. "My loneliness is killing me and I, I must confess, I still believe, still believe, when I'm not with you I lose my mind, HIT me baby one more time." He struck a pose on the last word, only to slip on the wet floor. He was blinking up at the ceiling when he noticed the clapping. He turned his head a bit, and saw D standing there applauding.

"Got to hand it to you Blondie. You got a voice, but your dancing leaves much to be desired." The man smirked at Draco. He walked over and stuck out a hand to help Draco to his feet. "You go on home now before you actually hurt yourself. I'll finish up here." Draco nodded, and grinned sheepishly. He grabbed his jacket and slipped out the door.

The weather was warming up, so being damp wasn't a problem. He walked home slowly, enjoying the late spring air. May had come with a bang this year. The flowers were riotous and spilling out of the yards along the road. Draco stopped and bent down to smell a rose on somebody's bush. He let himself smile as he continued drifting down the road. He got to the house and unlocked the door. He froze when he heard footsteps. Looking around frantically for a weapon, he tried to duck into the parlor.

"No need to hide Malfoy, it's just me." He relaxed immediately as the woman appeared at the end of the hall.

"Weaselette. To what do I owe this honor?"

"Oh, I just swung by to do some cleaning and laundry for Harry. You know, you wont be able to call me that much longer. Our wedding is only a few months off." Draco answered her with an unintelligible grunt as he headed up the stairs. "Your on your own tonight by the way. Harry is coming to my parents for dinner." Draco rolled his eyes as he stomped up the stairs. He crashed into his room, and headed straight for the shower. He leaned against the wall as he rolled the conversation over in his head. His eyes widened as he realized that she had said the wedding was only a few months off. He groaned as he mentally counted how many months he was stuck here.

"Ten and a half months. Bloody Hell. She's going to be here too. The ministry really wants me to go bonkers. Damn Gryffindors." He muttered as he dried off. He loosely wrapped the towel around his hips and stalked back into the bedroom. He pulled a pair of boxers out of the wardrobe and slipped them on. That done, he went over to the tapestry and ran a finger over his mother's face in the habit that he had developed in the last few weeks. He started when he noticed that something was different. He let out a loud gasp as he realized what the difference was. Bellatrix's image was gone. As was her name. Where she had been was now a beautifully blank space. He grinned and shook his head. He didnt know how she managed it, but he was greatful. He walked back over to his bed and streched out. He winced when his hand hit something on his pillow. He turned his head and saw a letter. He picked it up and read it. Once he was done, he smirked and set it aside. He crawled under the blankets and let himself drift off.

_Hermione,_

_Conditions. What conditions? You gave me ONE thing to do. I did it. Give the letter back. Work is still as dumb as ever, but it's becoming easier. I even made it one full day without a mistake. D still found a reason to swing at me with the ladle though. Do you have any music recommendations? One of the ladies I work with showed me the muggle library the other day, and I want to learn a little more. How come they never told us about muggle music at school? Anyways. I do need to thank you for erasing that reminder for me. Maybe one day I will show you why I hate her so much._

_ Draco Malfoy_

_

* * *

_

Hermione shook her head with a laugh. Figures that he would be that dense still. Well, looks as though she had to point it out once more how little he used his brain. She pulled out a blank parchment and quill then set them aside as her cell phone started to ring.  
"'Mione, what is going on with Draco?" Ginny's voice came through the phone, before she could even say hi.  
"What do you mean Ginny?"  
"He's being nice! Which actually makes me feel bad."  
"He's changing, Gin, I don't think he's really as bad as he always seemed, and he's now having a chance to let the real him show. Why does that make you feel bad?"  
"The dinner at my parents. He wasn't invited, and since Harry, you and I are all going, it means that he's going to be home by himself."  
"Hmm," Hermione tapped her bottom lip with her pointer finger, "I have an idea! Have Harry bring his invisibility cloak to dinner with him, I'll explain everything then. Oh and have him send Kreacher over here real fast!"  
"Alright! See you then!"  
"See you," With that Hermione hung up the phone and set down to her writing.

_Draco,_

_Please go over your letters again, I actually said I would return it on "conditions", not "one condition". Condition number two, on your next day off, go to the kitchen and do your job. From open until close, giving no attitude or complaining about not wanting to be there. As usual, I will know whether you followed through or not. You are welcome for the removal. _

_Good luck,_

_Hermione_

As she looked up from her letter, Kreacher appeared next to her desk, looking quite sullen. She smiled at him, folded the letter, and handed it to him.  
"Will you please give this to Mr. Malfoy," She asked him.  
"Kreacher will do anything for Master Malfoy," The house elf said before disappearing again.  
Hermione went in and took a shower, then apparated to the Weasley's thanked them for the invite, told Harry and Ginny her plan, then took the cloak and apparated to the front porch at Grimmauld Place. She covered herself with the cloak, peeked through a window, after making sure that Draco wasn't there, she quietly let herself in then went in search of the blonde Slytherin.


	6. Six

**I do have to point out, once again, that this is a COMBINED effort. I am 'Draco', my co-author _illeana adaire_ is 'Hermione'**

Draco woke to Kreacher's insistent voice. He groaned and pulled the blankets over his head.

"Master Draco, sir must wake. The nasty girl gave Kreacher a letter for master." He threw the blankets off of himself, and stared at the elf.

"What time is it?"

"Six pm, sir." The elf bowed and handed Draco the letter. He took the paper, and rolled out of bed. He shuffled into his bathroom and looked in the mirror. After a moment, he shrugged. He wandered down the stairs in his boxers. He set the letter down in the hallway as he went towards the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and got a drink of water. Shivering a little, he wandered back to the front of the house and into the parlor. He quickly built a fire and got it burning. He flopped down on the sofa in front of the fire and idly stared at the ceiling. Unconsciously, he ran a hand over the outside of his right leg, tracing the ropy scars spelling out the word 'betrayer' that still shone red, even after nearly two years.

* * *

Hermione watched him quietly, though she found it hard with him in just his boxers. She walked in front of him and stood there, longing to reach a hand out and run it along his cheek, but she held herself back. It wouldn't do any good to let him catch her. If anything, it would most likely just cause even more animosity towards her. Needing distance, the invisible witch turned and walked over to stand in front of the fire, her eyes watching the flames as she rested her head against the fireplace.

* * *

Draco glanced at the clock, and notice he had been lying on the couch for almost half an hour. He grimaced as he realized that Harry would probably be bringing Ginny home with him. The man stood and went to his room. He drug a pair of ratty sweats out of his wardrobe and slipped them on. Satisfied that he was at least partially covered, he went back to the parlor. Boredom had set in, so he started rifling around the bookcase. He found Harry's game-boy, and sat down to see if he could get it to work.

After about ten minutes, he put the thing away in disgust. He didn't understand what Harry found so amusing about the thing. It was evil. He grumbled under his breath as he dug through the pile of CD's sitting on an end table. He pulled one out.  
"Romeo + Juliet: The Soundtrack. Hmm." He shrugged and put it in the player. He pulled a face and skipped the first few songs. He stopped when piano strains started to drift from the speakers. With a smile, he walked around behind the couch. He bowed to an invisible partner, and offered a hand.  
"May I have this dance Ms. Granger?" He laughed at himself a little. He moved his hands into the positions they would be for a waltz. He began the dance with wide sweeping motions, moving into the hallway. He smiled as he danced by himself, remembering the day his mother had taught him the steps. He swept into the parlor again and saw the letter on the coffee table. With a sigh, he sat down and picked it up. He let his head fall back against the couch after reading it again.

"I don't know how, but you're sure getting under my skin witch."

* * *

Hermione giggled silently to herself as she watched him waltz, unable to help herself, but after he'd said that she was getting under his skin, she inadvertently let out a louder giggle. She immediately went silent and placed a hand over her mouth. Oh Merlin, why did I do that? She wondered to herself as she silently moved farther away from him. She knew why. It was because what had started off as something to help her pass the days and annoy him while bringing her back to who she was, was starting to change. He wasn't the boy that she'd known. The boy that seemed to get his rocks off by torturing other students that weren't worthy enough. Much like his aunt did, only nowhere near as bad.

* * *

Draco started. He had heard a giggle, and he knew it was in the room with him.

"Who's there!" He stood, still holding the paper. "I'm not kidding show yourself." He moved slowly around the couch, and backed out of the room. Half panicked, he bolted for the stairs, clattering loudly as he ran for his room. He slammed the door behind him, desperately wishing he had a wand. He leaned against it for a moment. He couldn't hear anything following him, so he resigned himself to hiding out until Potter got home.

"He could have warned me that his parlor is haunted." He muttered as he crawled onto his bed. He reached for his notepad, having decided to write Hermione back while he waited.

_Hermione,_

_I regret to inform you that I am incapable of fulfilling this condition. I am off on Friday, but I have a prior commitment. I am uncomfortable telling you what this commitment is, but Harry knows. _

_Pax Vobiscum,_

_ Draco Malfoy_

_

* * *

_

She silently followed him to his room and stood on the other side of his door, with a hand placed upon it until she heard the tell tale sound that indicated Harry and Ginny had just arrived. She quickly backed away from the door and started slowly down the stair, keeping to the wall just in case he were to decide he wanted to talk to Harry. She frowned as she thought on her way down. He really had no idea how to live without his wand. He needs some help with that, as well, she decided. Hmm…she would have to figure this out. It was hard wanting to help him, but not knowing what she could do to help him.


	7. Seven

Draco heard the front door open, and low voices head up the stairs. He ran to the door and threw it open, startling the couple in the hall.

"Your parlor is haunted."

"Um, No, it's not."

"There was giggling."

"Are you sure it wasn't the wireless?"

"I had a see dee in, so, yes."

"Well, I dont know what to tell you Malfoy, but I am sure that there are no ghosts in my house." Harry shrugged and grinned. "Now, if you excuse me, we are off to bed."

"Well, I heard something. And cast a silencing charm!" Draco shouted at their retreating backs. He shut his door with a sigh. He slid out of the pants he was still in, and went to crawl into bed. He paused, and picked up the letter he had just finished.

"Kreacher!" the elf appeared with a 'pop'.

"Master Draco."

"Take this to Hermione." he handed the letter to the elf.

"Yes Sir." With a 'pop' Draco was alone. He ran a hand over his face, and crawled under the blankets and let sleep overtake him.

* * *

Hermione got to her home and deposited the cloak in her closet before sprawling face down on her book, thinking once more about how she could possibly help Draco any more without him realizing it. She looked up at the sound of a pop coming from somewhere in the house. She stood with her wand ready and went to investigate, sighing in relief to see that it was only Kreacher holding another letter for her.  
"Master Draco ask Kreacher give this to you," He said, following her as she walked past him and over to her desk where she sat down and opened a drawer. She pulled a picture out and handed it to Kreacher, he smiled at her in appreciation.  
"It goes in your locket. If I may?"  
He pulled his locket out from under his altered pillowcase, and she carefully opened it, without taking it from around the elf's neck. She then placed the picture she'd acquired of copy of from the tapestry in Draco's room inside of Kreacher's prized possession.  
"There," She said with a smile, "Now you shall always have a picture of Regulus with you."  
He nodded happily, unable to give her any words, handed her the letter and gave her a respectful salute before returning to his home. Hermione continued to smile to herself as she read the letter then began formulating a reply.

_Draco,_

_You do not have to do it Friday. I will not question your prior commitment as I know you would not lie to get out of your conditions. So for condition number two, you may fulfill that part on Saturday. Only for one Saturday, so you will really only lose one day off for your job. After that condition has been met, I shall let you know if there are any others that you need meet. So you are listening to cd's now? Have you listened to anything off of the Romeo and Juliet soundtrack? There is a waltz on there a few songs in that I rather enjoy. I shall look through mine and if I have any that I believe you might like I'll send them your way._

_Best of luck,_

_Hermione_

Looking at the letter, she decided to send it by owl, then went back to her bed, picked up her book, and proceeded to fall asleep while reading, still wearing her clothes from earlier.

* * *

Wednesday and Thursday went by fast. Draco hadn't embarrassed himself anymore that week, after Tuesday's graceless fall. He woke up early on Friday, to Harry's frantic pounding on his door. He drug himself up out of bed and opened the door.

"What?"

"Malfoy, it's bad. You need to get to the ministry now. I'll talk to your parole officer for you, you need to go to the law offices."

"Wha-, why?"

"Just get dressed and go!" Harry shouted over his shoulder as he rushed down the stairs. Draco opened his mouth to shout again, but gave up when he heard the 'pop' of Harry apparating away. He shook his head and wandered back into his room. He skipped over his now customary jeans and grabbed the one pair of slacks he owned. He slid the black fabric on, and quickly found an emerald green button down. He glanced in his wardrobe, hoping to find some dress shoes. He sighed when he realized he had nothing but the muggle trainers Harry had given him. At least they were black, and the pants would cover up the star on the side of the high-tops. He checked his hair in the mirror, and ran a hand over his slightly stubble covered jaw. He rolled his eyes and decided not to waste the time to shave. If they needed him at the ministry, they could deal with him being unshaven. He plodded down the stairs, and took the floo to the ministry.

The halls were a mess when he got there. Witches and wizards were running every which way, nearly tripping over one another in their haste. Draco sneered, and began muscling his way through the crowd. He finally reached the elevators, and took one down to the law offices. He stepped out of the elevator, and walked towards a desk at which a tiny little witch was ensconced. He had to clear his throat twice to get her attention.

"How can I help you?" the witch barely glanced up from her magazine.

"My name is Draco Malfoy. I was summoned." She looked up sharply, and her eyes were suddenly full of sympathy. She gestured at the door to her left.

"You'll be needing Sir Karcharías" Draco nodded at her, and went to the door. He raised his eyebrows at the plaque on the door. It read _'Damon Karcharias Attorney At Law Can handle all your muggle or wizarding law needs'_. Draco smirked at the man's name. 'demon shark, huh? Great name for a lawyer.' The thought made him grin a little. He raised his hand to knock. Before his knuckles landed on the wood, the door swept open and he was pulled inside of a sumptious office. The man led him to a chair than sat down behind the desk.

"Mr Malfoy, I assume you know why your here." The man opened a folder on his desk.

"Um, no, actually."

"They didnt notify you?" The man sounded mildly horrified. Draco shook his head and stared at the man. The man closed the folder and set it down. He leaned forwards, resting his forearms on the desk, and he folded his hands together.

"Mr. Malfoy, I regret to inform you that your mother has passed." Draco stared for a moment before finding his voice.

"How, why... when?" his voice was thick with emotion.

"She, well, she, um... she cursed herself. The aurors found a note addressed to you with her body. They were summoned by one of your house-elves around three a.m. Also, when they removed your mother's body, well son, Malfoy Manor is no longer standing."He paused and looked Draco in the eye. "Now, the reason you were summoned here. With the passing of your father, his estate was put into holding for you, to be controlled by your mother until your twentieth birthday. With her untimely passing, the estate has been passed to you, effective immediately. Unfortunately, I do have to inform you that the ministry has put a hold on all accounts not tied into Malfoy Holdings Inc. I need you to sign some paperwork. Also, we need you to sign some things as to who you would like to run the company until your sentence is finished."

Draco spent the rest of the morning, and a large portion of the afternoon going over, and signing paperwork. He made a quick stop on his way back to Grimmauld Place. Once back in the house, he went into his room and closed the door.

* * *

Harry found him the next evening. He had opened the door after twenty-four hours of non-responsiveness before deciding to make sure he was still alive. He found the young man still in the clothes he had worn to the ministry, lying on the floor at the foot of his bed staring at the ceiling. He was surrounded by crumpled paper and empty fire-whiskey bottles.

"You okay Malfoy?" The blondes eyes flicked towards the couple standing in the doorway.

"She's gone." he muttered.

"Who is?" Ginny spoke softly, kind of afraid of the answer.

"Mum. She only had to wait a week. My birthday. I was gonna turn twenty. She didn't have to run the company anymore. She could have taken time. Grieved in peace." He had tears running down his face as he spoke. "Mia's gonna be mad at me. I was s'possed to go to work today. I promised her." his speech was starting to slur. "She's gonna do something awful to me. I miss my mum." His voice trailed off as he lost consciousness. Harry waved his wand and levitated the man off the floor. He settled him in the bed, rolling him to make sure he wouldn't die if he got sick in his blacked out state. He shook his head as he closed the door.

"I'm going to go talk to Kingsley, and get him a few days off. Why don't you go call Hermione?" He dropped a kiss on his fiancee's head, and went down stairs to floo to the ministry. Ginny lay a hand on Draco's bedroom door and smiled sadly.

"He's lost a lot lately. Poor thing."

* * *

Hermione silently hung up the phone after getting the call from her friend. Poor Draco, she thought as she put her phone into the front, right, pocket of her jeans, grabbed her wand from her bookshelf, and quickly apparated to Grimmauld Place. She spoke to her friends for a few minutes, then proceeded to Draco's room. She knocked and waited for a few seconds, when she was greeted by silence she went in and walked over to him. Sighing, the young witch sat on the bed beside his passed out form and softly talked to him. So what if he couldn't hear her, she thought as she told him of the things she'd love to do with him once his sentence was through. If he would be able to handle her company by then. Talk of quidditch games, balls, charities both muggle and wizarding alike fell from her mouth, all the while she gently rand a hand through his hair. Hermione passed a good hour and a half like that before she looked from his sleeping form to the family tapestry. A smile fell upon her lips as an idea formed in her head. She gently got off the bed, grabbed one of his own spearmint scented papers, and wrote him a quick note.

_Draco, _

_I am so very sorry about your mother. Please take all the time you need to get things worked out. You can resume the conditions when you are ready. I would never expect you to do anything like that under these conditions. If you should ever need anything, please do not hesitate to ask. I am here for you, even if you are a real bloody git. Please do not lock this up inside or push us away. We only want to help you. Fire-whiskey is not the answer. You will only feel worse later. Talk to us. In the mean time, keep your eyes open. I shall have something for you soon, but it will take a little time to acquire it._

_My condolences,_

_Your friend,_

_Hermione_

Hermione carefully stuck the note into his left hand, so that he'd have it when he awoke. She just hoped that he would be alright. Once that was done, she went over to the tapestry, muttered a quick spell and flicked her wand. She then turned and left the room, talking to her friends once more before apparating back to her flat, and getting to work on her latest present for Draco.


	8. Eight

**OMG NEW CHAPTER! sorry it took so long people! Reviews are love!**

Draco groaned as he cracked an eye open. His head was pounding, and his mouth tasted like he had eaten a dead cat. He clinched his fists against the wave of nausea that made itself apparent. He winced when the paper in his hand crinkled, much more loudly than it should have been able to.

"Kreacher." The man mumbled quietly. He flinched when the elf popped into the room.

"Master Draco."

"Hangover potion. Water."

"Yes sir." The elf left using the door, sparing Draco's throbbing head. After a moment, the door opened again. Draco raised his head and glared at the man standing there through slitted eyes.

"I've gotten you this week off. Unfortunately they are adding it to the end of your sentence. You have time to grieve, but if I find you in a drunken stupor again, I won't hesitate to report your arse to your probation officer." Harry spoke quietly. Kreacher came back and handed Draco a vial of potion, and a bottle of water. Draco downed both of them and lay still while the potion took effect. Once he could open his eyes fully, without the sunshine feeling like a thousand burning needles, he looked at Harry fully.

"I hear you. No more liquor. At least not while grieving." Draco dragged himself of the bed and went to his bathroom door. "Thanks for getting me off the floor." Harry nodded, and left the room, leaving the door open. Draco sighed, and entered the bathroom. He glanced in the mirror and froze when he saw how awful he looked. He brought a hand up to his face, to pause when he realized he was still holding a piece of paper. He unfolded it, and started to read. He smiled, but his face fell when he realized that her note was written on a piece of his paper. Which meant she had been in his room. Probably while he was blacked out. He stared at the letter for a moment, before deciding that she had ample opportunity to hurt him already, and since she hadn't, she probably wouldn't. He set the paper on the counter, and turned on the shower. He shrugged out of his clothes, and stepped under the stinging spray. He let the water beat down on him while he let his mind wander. When he was clean, and freshly shaven, he stepped back into his room. He went to close the door, and noticed the heavenly smell of frying bacon. With a slight smile, he shrugged into some jeans, and a shirt that Harry had brought him. He went down the stairs and stuck his head in the kitchen. He saw Ginny standing at the stove, wearing a frilly apron, poking at something in a pan.

"I didnt have you pegged for the frilly apron type Weasley." She turned and looked at him.

"I'm not. It was a gag gift from Ron. How do you like your bacon?"

"You dont need to cook for me."

"Nonsense. You need someone to fuss over you, at least this week." He just stared at her. "Dont look at me like that. I know I'm not the fussy type. Look at it like I'm practicing. I do want children someday." Her face was flaming by the end of her speech, and she turned back to the stove with a huff. Draco sat down at the table just as Harry came in.

"Oh good. The corpse has arisen, and looks much cleaner. How about you tell me what all they told you at the ministry. I heard a little of what was happening, but since I'm still a junior Auror, they didnt tell me much." Draco winced, and looked at the man. Ginny turned around and hit him in the head.

"Use some tact Harry. He might not want to talk yet." Draco smiled a bit at Ginny's defense of him.

"It's okay. I'll tell you a bit. Basically they told me that she died, leaving me in control of the entire estate. The ministry is holding everything until my sentence is complete. Oh, and apparently, my house burned down." Ginny turned and looked at him funny for a moment. She shrugged and turned back to her bacon.

_Hermione,_

_Your right you know. This morning I felt worse than I had after the night I out drank Goyle at the last Slytherin House party. I will fulfill your condition next week, after I am back at work. Harry got me a few days off so I could deal with the estate and all that. I have a funeral to plan, and I found that I do have some relatives to notify. Apparently, my mother still had a sister living, but I'm sure you already knew that, as you were the one to repair the tapestry. Oh, and I thought we were past name calling you bloody know it all. Anyways, I just..._

_Thank you._

_Draco Malfoy_

_

* * *

_

_Mione,_

_He's too detached. I don't think we've send the end of self destructive behavior. We should really keep an eye on him._

_Harry_

_

* * *

_

Hermione read both of her letters, beginning with Harry's she frowned until she read Draco's. She couldn't help but smile with that one. She wondered just how often he'd told someone thank you and truly meant it. Sitting down to her desk, Hermione pulled out a quill and piece of parchment.

_Harry,_

_I do not think that he is as detached as you may believe. As for the self-destructive behavior, do not worry too much about that. I will talk to him. I have a feeling I may be able to help him. We shall just have to wait and see._

_Mione_

Setting aside the response for Harry, the witch pull out another piece of parchment and started on Draco.

_Draco,_

_You are more than welcome, and you just worry about fulfilling your conditions when you are feeling more up to it. If you need any help with any of this, I'd be more than happy to give you a hand, as I'm sure Harry would as well. Please do not hesitate to ask if you need anything._

_My condolences,_

_Hermione_

Hermione sent both of the letters out, then went and lay back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, thoughts of Draco beginning to take over her once Ron obsessed thought.

* * *

Harry read the note from Hermione with a skeptical eye. He tucked it into his desk drawer. He knew she was probably right, but he wasnt ready to let Draco off that easy. He had seen the way the boy had reacted to stress before, and he didnt want to be responsible for not catching the signs if Draco did blow a gasket.

* * *

Draco spent the next three days flooing between the ministry and the funeral home. The auror had found a fireproof safe while investigating the curse that had burned down the manor. In it was his mother's burial instructions, a dress that she had packed away with a shrinking charm, and a letter for him. He had set the letter aside to read after the funeral.

_Hermione, _

_I am burying mother this weekend. I am not entirely sure how many people will attend, but I'm hoping that her sister sees the need to say goodbye. Harry said he would go, but I havent heard word from anyone else. I found her instructions, so planning wasnt as difficult as I thought it would be. She even had a dress packed away that she wanted to be buried in. I thought you would like to know that none of the House Elves were injured in the fire, and that my mother's will stipulated that they all be freed. They were not to happy, but I got them all placed at Hogwarts, so they will be taken care of. Anyways, I promised to keep you updated, so I am. _

_Draco_

_

* * *

_

Hermione swallowed at the lump that had formed inside her throat while she was on the phone. She sighed as she hung up and then read Draco's letter. As soon as she had finished, she set it aside and then called Harry on his cell.  
"Hello?"  
"Alright, Harry?"  
"Alright, you?"  
"I'm okay, I was wondering something though."  
"What can I do for you 'Mione?"  
"When is the funeral? He never said he wanted me there, but I feel that I should be there just in case he needs me."  
"I'm not entirely sure, but I will let you know when I find out more."  
They talked for a few more minutes before hanging up and she sat down to respond to her letter from Draco. Hermione read over his letter again and smiled. She doubted that he noticed it, but he was changing, and she was willing to bet that so was his opinion of her. Just that thought alone was enough to cause her heart to hammer in her chest. That was an odd reaction. It couldn't have anything to do with him, she mused. Perhaps she should go and get her heart checked out. Perhaps too much stress was catching up to her.

_Draco,_

_I am so sorry for this weekend. If you need to talk, I am here for you. It sounds as though she wanted to make this as easy for you as possible. I appreciate you being kind to the house elves. Well I talked to Ron earlier. He was being a bloody thick headed tosser, and thought that I might have gone round the bend. He actually asked me to give him another chance. I couldn't believe my ears! Ronald Weasley wanted me back! What do you think got into him, I wonder? I have to go, I have things to take care of._

_Take care of yourself,  
Hermione _


	9. Nine

Saturday dawned bright and clear, waking Draco from a fitful sleep. He rolled over and looked out the window for a moment, before dragging himself out of bed. He went through his morning ritual unthinking, and carefully dressed in a set of dress robes that Harry had given him. Draco hated to take them, but he knew he could pay Harry back when the probation was up. He drifted into the kitchen and took the plate Kreacher handed him. He ate without tasting anything. Harry entered as Draco finished the meal. Draco stood and went to the parlor. Harry and Ginny followed and the trio flooed over to the funeral parlor.

Draco stood next to his mother's casket. The dark mahogany gleamed in the soft lighting. If he hadn't known any better, he would have thought she was sleeping. The soft blue material of the dress she had hidden set off the blonde streaks in her hair. He reached out and ran a hand over her cheek. A tear ran down his face unbidden. He turned away from the casket, and brushed the tear away. He looked out over the gathering of mourners. He thought he saw a familiar bushy brown head, but shook his head. She hadn't known his mother, and they weren't even friends, so why would she be there. Draco stepped up to the podium.

"I would like to thank you all for being here today. My mother would have appreciated it. My aunt, Andromeda Tonks, will be delivering the eulogy. Following that, we will be conducting the burial on the grounds outside. She will be laid to rest next to her parents." He bowed a little, and stepped down and sat. He sunk his head into his hands as Andromeda began speaking.

The graveside service was a lot simpler. Draco stood and listened to the minister speak, and then laid a flower down on the casket. That done, he walked off a little ways, leaving the other mourners to pay their respects. He found his father's gravestone. He stood there staring down at it for quite awhile.

"You were a bastard." he finally muttered at the ground. He turned to leave, and paused. He turned his head, and saw a set of whiskey colored eyes he knew all to well. He opened his mouth to speak, and the woman disappeared.

_Hermione,_

_I buried mother today. I must be going crazy, because I could swear that I saw you there. I never would imagine that you would be. It is of no matter. I return to work tomorrow, so I will be able to fulfill your condition next weekend. I do appreciate being able to write to you._

_Draco_

_

* * *

_

Hermione sighed and shook her head as she left Mrs. Malfoy's funeral. There had been so much pain on his face, it had been hard to just walk away, but her phone had started to vibrate in her purse and so she'd stepped away to answer. Afterwards, she'd been really shaken up herself, so she'd just left. She apparated home and stepped into a nice hot shower, resting her forehead against the cool tile of the wall. She had just stepped out when the familiar pop of apparation filled her ears. She dressed quickly and opened the bathroom door to find Kreacher standing outside the door with a letter for her.

"Master Draco give this to Kreacher. For you."  
"Thank you Kreacher. Go ahead and head on home, I'll owl him a response after a while. Oh and Kreacher, would you want to attend a party for Draco Malfoy?"  
"A party for Master Draco? You wish Kreacher to come?"  
"Of course! Though, you must remember, you cannot breath a word of this to or around him."  
Kreacher nodded happily then apparated home.

Sighing, Hermione sat down, read his letter then placed a quill to her mouth as she pondered over how to reply.

_Draco,_

_I am happy to be of some help to you in your time of need. I promise you that you are not going crazy. I was at the funeral. I did not go for her, I went for you. I'm sorry that I was unable to __say anything to you, but I had to leave quite suddenly. Ron called. Anyways, I really must get some sleep, I have a rather early start tomorrow. As for the conditions, you just take your time. I am in no hurry, and I know that you are still dealing with qu__ite a lot at the moment._

_Take care of yourself,_

_Hermione_

_

* * *

_

Draco rolled out of bed and shot off a quick note to Hermione.

_Hermione,_

_Why are you even talking to that ginger tosser? He's a jack ass. Ignore him._

_Draco_

He handed the letter off to Kreacher and ran out the door to work. He slammed into the kitchen 5 minutes late. He had to duck to dodge the pot D threw at his head.

"Your late. By the way, sorry to hear about your mum. Now get to work." Draco nodded sharply, grabbed his apron and got a move on.

About ten minutes after he had started peeling vegetables, D appeared at the door.

"They need you out front to help dish. I got a noob I can put on spud duty today." Draco grinned at the man, and handed over the peeler. He went out to the front, and one of the women set him up to dish out mashed potatoes. She made sure he knew what he was doing, then bustled over to the door. Draco was shocked as he saw how ragged the people coming in were. They were dressed in clothing that was in poorer condition than the cheap things he wore. Many of them were rather dirty, and they all looked tired, and world weary. A few people stopped and talked to him as he dished them up. He heard stories about their children, the jobs they had had, the life they now lived. One woman came through with a small boy. The boy was the spitting image of Draco when he was young. The same platinum hair, albeit filthy, and large steel gray eyes stared out of the child's face. Draco hung his head ashamed. It had only taken him a few moments to connect the dots. The woman had likely been one of the muggles his father had assaulted in the last few years of his life. Draco got the woman's name from a volunteer, and vowed to himself that he would do something to help the boy and his mother. He was tired when he was done for the day, more so than he had ever been. He left work, and returned to the house he was now considering home. He smirked a bit as he climbed the stairs to his room. Who knew that his arch enemy in childhood would be the one who sheltered him now.

* * *

Harry came home around his usual time. He was alone, as Ginny had returned to the Burrow once she was sure Draco wouldn't kill himself. He wandered up the stairs, and found Draco lying on his back in the middle of the hallway, staring at the ceiling.

"What's wrong with you Malfoy?"

"I've had a bit of a shock."

"What would that be?"

"I've found out that I have a brother." Harry's eyes widened and he sat on the floor next to the prone man.

"Whatya mean?"

"I was assigned to this kitchen because of one reason. There is a woman who brings her son there to eat. The son has to be my brother. The woman was likely one of the captives my father had sixth year. I'm sure she has been obliviated, and doesn't remember how she got pregnant. I would like to help them... Maybe get to know my brother." Harry nodded at the man.

"I'll see what I can do from the ministry side of things, okay?" Draco looked over at Harry.

"Thanks mate."

* * *

Hermione read over his letter, then sat down and started writing her response.

_You ignorant git,_

_I never said that I was talking to him! He is trying to talk to me, not that it's any of your business who I talk to at all! You do not own me!_

_Hermione_

Hermione read over her reply, then reread his letter. She shook her head and crumpled up the letter that she'd just written.

_Draco,_

_Thank you for the concern, but it is unneeded. I am sure, now, that I can actually make the correct choice in whatever I do concerning Ronald Weasley. If I do give him that second chance he keeps asking for, it will be only after I carefully consider all the pros and cons of having a relationship with him again, and decide that the pros outweigh the cons. How are you holding up?_

_Hope all is well,_

_Hermione_

She read over the new reply, nodded and sent it off. Now to start making plans for Draco's surprise party, the witch thought as a pop indicated that her best girl friend had just apparated into her flat.

* * *

Draco kept an eye out for the woman and the boy everyday he worked. Finally, his day off had come. He fidgeted all the way through the meeting with his parole officer, and practically ran to Harry's office. Harry had sent him notice through Kreacher earlier that morning. He had found out some information on the woman. Draco burst into the office. He froze when he saw the woman sitting in front of Harry's desk, they boy in her lap. A witch from Magical Law Enforcement also sat there. Harry grinned at Draco.

"Come in and sit."

After a lengthy meeting, Draco left the office, the boy in his arms. The woman hadn't been a muggle, but a squib. She had in fact been captured and abused by Lucius Malfoy. She had decided that she wanted to completely leave the magical world, but she could not do that while the boy was in her custody. They had filled out dozens of pieces of paperwork, and Draco was now the boy's legal guardian, under the supervision of Harry until his sentence was over. Draco walked to the floos in silence, still quite in shock over the whole situation. They stood in line with Harry, waiting to go home. A small blonde witch looked over.

"Oh, what a cute little one! Is he yours?" Draco shook his head.

"He's my brother."

"Oh my then, what's your name little one." The child raise his eyes up to Draco. Draco nodded. The boy turned to the witch.

"My name is Thuban Draconis Malfoy."

* * *

_Hermione,_

_I am going to have to put off the condition for another week. If you would like to know why, let me know, although Ginny or Harry may have more time at the moment. In fact, come by tomorrow, and I will tell you in person whats going on. I did fully intend to go today, but I had other pressing matters to attend to._

_Draco_


	10. Ten

Hermione felt her insides twist about, as though they were filled with butterflies. She pondered over her reaction as she looked through her closet for an outfit to wear to see Draco. The last time she'd felt like this was when she was with Ron, at the beginning of their relationship. Hmm. Brushing it off as just nerves to actually talking to him outside of letters for the first time, she resumed looking through her clothes. She finally picked out a sophisticated black dress that fit her like a glove, showed just a hint of cleavage, had off the shoulder sleeves that hit just below her elbows, and had a slit that went from her left ankle to just above her knee; and a pair of strappy, black heels. Satisfied with her outfit, Hermione proceeded over to her vanity table, ran a brush through her curl locks, swept one side back with a barrette, then applied a very light amount of makeup. Enough to know that she was wearing any, but light enough that it could pass for natural at a passing glance. Once done, she stood and looked herself over in the mirror once more. She wondered if she was over dressed and contemplated changing, then shook her head. She'd have them all join her for dinner at a nice restaurant. Besides, she still had to do laundry, as all the rest of her clothes were more appropriate for lounging around the house. Taking in a deep breath Hermione called Harry told him about her situation and that she was on her way, then apparated to the front porch of Grimmauld Place, and knocked on the door, her heart pounding as she waited for an answer.

* * *

Draco had just finished dressing Thuban in a set of footie pajamas when he heard the knock at the front door. He picked the boy up, and trailed down the stairs. He passed the hall mirror, and started a bit as he realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He shrugged and continued to the door. He reached out and grasped the knob. The child snuggled into his shoulder. He opened the door, and found himself staring at a very familiar pair of whiskey eyes.

* * *

Hermione's eyes widened of their own accord as they took in the child in Draco's arms, and a wide smile came unbidden to her mouth.  
"Hey there, cutie! What's your name?" She asked the little boy, completely oblivious at that moment to the half dressed man holding him. That had to be by far one of the cutest little boys that she'd seen.

* * *

Thuban raise his head from Draco's shoulder. He grinned at the pretty woman in front of him. He wriggled a bit to be let down. Draco swiftly set the boy on his feet. The little guy squared his shoulders and offered Hermione his hand.

"My name is Thuban Draconis Malfoy, and I am two and a half years old." The little boy's voice was high, and sweet with a slight lisp. He looked at the woman expectantly, waiting for her to say something.

* * *

Hermione squatted down to his level, took his hand looking quite serious and shook it, "Well, Mr. Malfoy, it is a pleasure to meet you! My name is Hermione Granger, and I have a very serious question to ask you," She said, her brown eyes twinkling with warmth for the small Malfoy, as she finally stole a glance up at Draco, the warmth switching to a different look then back again as she looked back down to Thuban.

* * *

Thuban looked up at Draco, then back at Hermione. Draco looked down at the woman, finally noticing how she was dressed. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the pale skin of her throat and shoulders. He itched to reach out and see if her skin looked as soft as it felt. He shook his head sharply, trying to shake away the thoughts. This was Granger for Merlin's sake. He nodded at the little boy. Thuban leaned a little closer to the witch.

"What's your question Miss Herm- hermy-" He looked up at Draco with pleading eyes.

"It's Her-my-oh-knee Thuban. Try calling her Mione like Harry does" The boy smiled at him.

"What's your question Miss Mione?" The boy grinned at being able to say the shortened version of her name.

* * *

"Well, you see, Harry and I have decided that the lot of us should go out for dinner, and it seems that I have forgotten to bring a date. Would you do me the honor of being my date for the evening?" She asked, trying to fight the smile that threatened to break free while she struggled to look completely serious as she spoke to him.

* * *

The boy looked at her with his steely eyes wide. He slowly shook his head.

"I can't be your date Miss. I'm too little! Besides, Kreacher promised me cookies and milk if I was a good boy while Harry was gone. You'll have to take my brother." He nodded rather matter of fact. Draco flushed and looked down at his feet. He suddenly realized that he was standing in the entry way, shirtless, in front of Hermione Granger. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Thuban, will you please show Hermione the parlor while I go make myself a little more fit for company?" The little boy nodded, giggling, and held his hand out to the woman as Draco ran up the stairs.

Draco raced into his rooms, and quickly threw on a green dress shirt, and a set of dark gray slacks. He pulled his shoes on, and returned downstairs. He paused just outside of the doorway, and listened to his brother's conversation with Hermione.

* * *

"So Thuban, you're Draco's brother? Are you sure about that? I must admit, that you are definitely way too handsome to be related to him!" Hermione wrung her hands in her lap, felling quite nervous now about the evening. Talking to him in letters had been one thing, but in person? And for a good couple of hours none the less? She looked around the room, hoping her face didn't show her nerves as much as a window would.

* * *

Thuban climbed up on the couch next to Hermione. He reached over and patted her on the shoulder.

"I'm sure. Mommy said my daddy's name was Lucius, and that he was a bad bad man. She told me that he hurt her, and she had run away and had me. She had to leave though. She told me I was going to live with my big brother. He is really nice. I heard Ginny say that he turned into a proper stud muffin once he wiped the sneer off his face, she was on the phone and blushed when she saw me listening. Did you know his mommy went to heaven not too long ago? She went there and left him all alone. He's really sad. He sometimes cries when he thinks I'm not listening. I don't like him to be sad. Do you think he's sad because his mommy and daddy are in heaven and are missing his birthday? I think it might be. His birthday is today. He is turning twenty, did you know?" The boy was bouncing up and down on the couch.

Draco swept into the room and scooped the boy up. He tossed him into the air and caught him.

"It's time good little boys go to the kitchen to get their treats from Kreacher." He set Thuban on his feet, and the boy ran off.

"Harry is in the library if you would like to speak to him. I'll be in the kitchen with Thuban if you need me." He smiled softly at her, and left the room.

* * *

She chuckled as he left the room after Thuban, and then went off in search of Harry. He was indeed in the library, and wrapped in a rather embarrassing embrace with Ginny. She cleared her throat, and laughed at the looks on their faces when they jumped back as though they'd been stung.  
"Is everything ready for tomorrow?" She asked them.  
"Yea, and he still has no idea!" Ginny grinned, "We're going to meet him after work and detain him so that you and Kreacher will be able to get the house set."  
"Perfect! Poor Thuban is going to be confused. He thinks that today is Draco's birthday. Well I suppose we will have to cross that bridge when we come to it," She said, looking over to the door, to make sure that Draco or Thuban hadn't walked up to the door and was listening in, "So, where should we go for our dinner tonight?" She asked Harry, hearing what sounded like footsteps.

* * *

Draco opened the library door and stepped in with Thuban in his arms. He set the child down, and the boy ran over and hugged Ginny around the legs.

"I came to say night night Ginny! You too Harry! Oh, and Miss Mione!" He hugged each adult as he said their name. Draco grinned.

"Alright Thuban, it is time for bed, so lets get you there." The boy sighed, and returned to Draco.

He lifted the boy in his arms and took him upstairs. Thuban's room was right across the hall from Draco's. It had at one time been Regulus Black's, but Harry took down all the dark, dismal memorabilia, and had Ginny redecorate it in cheery bright colors. The boy loved it. Draco put the boy to bed and crossed to his own room. He crossed to the family tree tapestry, and ran a finger over his mother's face. He frowned at the hanging, turned away, and traipsed back down the stairs. He heard voices in the library still, and choose to wait in the parlor.

* * *

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled, "Let's head over to Draiocht! Your dress would fit in perfectly there, and it's expensive, but not too expensive."  
"It's perfect!" Hermione exclaimed, "Meet you guys there?"  
"Actually, we need you to apparate there with Draco," Ginny said, looking up at her fiance rather slyly.  
Her jaw dropped, "Why? Why can't he go with the two of you?"

"Well, actually Mione, we have a stop that we have to make on the way, and we can't really be dragging him all over town with us, now can we?" Harry asked, grinning back down at Ginny.

"No, I suppose you can't," She said, before walking out of the library and hunting Draco down in the parlor, "Hey," She said rather quietly, the butterflies in her stomach leaving her a bundle of nerves.

* * *

Her voice snapped him from his pondering. He stood swiftly, and turned towards her. Harry and Ginny popped their heads in.

"We are going to Draiocht. Hermione is taking you over, we have an errand to run. See you there." Harry grinned at the blonde man, and apparated Ginny and himself away. Draco turned to Hermione.

"I haven't ever been to that one. I assume I'm dressed right, so shall we be off?" He offered the woman his hand.

* * *

She looked down at the offered hand, her face burning as her cheeks flushed red. She gingerly placed hers into it, and then nodded, took a deep breath and apparated them outside of a restaurant that looked rather small and plain on the outside.  
"You OK?" She asked, noticing that he looked a little off color.

* * *

Draco nodded gingerly, fighting with his stomach. He quickly took a few steps away, around the corner of the building, and lost the contents of his stomach into the bushes. He wiped his mouth with his hand, and dug in his pocket for a stick of gum. He popped it in his mouth, and came back around the building.

"Sorry about that," he gave her a cheeky grin, "Apparation has never agreed with my stomach." He straightened his shoulders, and stepped to the door. He opened it, and gestured for her to go first.

"After you Hermione."


	11. Eleven

"You should have told me," She said, lightly placing a hand on his arm, "We could have flooed over here instead," Hermione led the way into the drab building to reveal a beautiful interior that was larger than the outside let on. The color scheme was a mixture of blacks, reds, and greens. She smiled over at him as she held a hand out to the side to indicate their surroundings, "Well, what do you think?"

* * *

He shrugged and followed her in. He froze, jaw dropping, the moment his eyes hit the room. He took in an elegant sitting area, resplendent in its simplicity. The tablecloths were black and red, with green placemats. He turned and looked at her.

"This is... amazing. Now, where are our wayward friends?" He smirked, completely missing the fact he had just referred to Ginny and Harry as friends.

* * *

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, before turning her head to the smile that came to her face, "I'm sure they'll be here soon. For now, let's go and get a table," She said turning and walking to the greeter, "Table for four please?"

"Miss Hermione!" The elderly wizard greeted her with a smile, "I haven't seen you in months! Will Mr. Ron be coming as well?"  
Hermione's smile faltered for just a second, before it was replaced with a forced one, "No, Felonious, he won't be making it."

"Oh what a shame! I always did like him! I was wondering what had happened to the two of you," He continued as he led them over to a booth in towards the back of the restaurant.  
"I'm afraid some things came up, and he's not around much," She told him, not wishing to see the look in the old man's eyes if he found out the truth. He'd always been like a grandfather to her, and she couldn't bear to see him saddened.

* * *

Draco narrowed his eyes at the man who had dared speak the Weasel's name to Hermione. He followed her to the booth sullenly, and slid in. He started fiddling with his silverware. It didn't take long for a waiter to come along and ask for their drink order. He ordered a simple glass of wine. They brought over a bottle. He poured himself a glass and offered the bottle to Hermione.

* * *

She took the bottle, watching him curiously as she slid into the spot beside him. His whole attitude seemed to have changed since she'd talked to Felonious. She poured herself a generous glass, set the bottle on the table in front of her, crossed her arms and turned to confront him, "Draco, what's bothering you? You're acting rather oddly. More like the you that I'd first written to and less like the Draco that I was beginning to consider my friend. Is it something that I said?"

* * *

"You came here with him." Was all he said. He gulped down the glass, and poured himself another. "I don't like it." He swallowed half of the second glass, and then set it down. He started toying with the silver again, waiting to see if she had a response.

* * *

She lightly placed a hand over his, stopping him from playing with the utensils, "I went a lot of places with him, Draco. We were in a relationship. We lived together for nearly a year," She stopped and swallowed at the lump that had started forming in her throat. It didn't make any sense to her that Draco Malfoy would be acting like a jealous boyfriend over Ron, but then, there were a few things that she couldn't make sense of with him. She looked down at their hands, hers still covering his, and didn't say another word. The contact seeming to entrance her.

* * *

"I know that, but I figured that since it's my birthday dinner, I might be able to escape the knowledge, at least for a little while." He smiled at her. He looked around the restaurant. "Enough of this dire conversation. Why dont we play that game... what is it now... Twenty Questions! Just to pass the time until Harry and Ginny get here. The volunteers at the kitchen were explaining it to me, and it sounds like great fun. You go first!"

* * *

"Oh, today's your birthday? I thought that it wasn't until next month, and poor Thuban had the day confused. Hmmm…twenty questions, huh? Alright, well let me think for a moment here," She looked around the restaurant, to avoid eye contact with him since she could feel a blush hiding just beneath the skin, "If you could have one wish, what would it be?"

* * *

"Actually my birthday is tomorrow. Now lets see, My fondest wish... hmmm. I would say it would be that the Dark Lord had not returned fourth year. That he had stayed a near powerless shade." He looked at this left arm as he spoke, idly running his hand down his sleeve, smoothing it. He brought his eyes back up to her.

"My turn. Hmmmmmm. Okay, what did you want to do when you grew up, like, when you were little. Pre-Hogwarts."

* * *

"Well, honestly, I wanted to be a doctor, so I could help people," She said, looking down at the table. Why was it becoming so hard to look at him, "Now that you no longer have to worry about Voldemort or your father, what do you want to do?" She asked him, the blush finally breaking free to stain her cheeks a bright tomato red.

* * *

He started at her question. He stared down at his hands for a moment. He started fidgeting again. Finally he opened his mouth.

"I want to teach, but I don't know if they will let me." He looked away from her. After a moment he cleared his throat.

"Why did you decide to write me?"

* * *

She put a hand on his arm and rested her head on his shoulder, "You can do it. Even if I have to pull a few strings to make sure that it happens," She said, lifting her head to look at him, after all, Dumbledore allowed Snape to teach even with his past. I'm sure that you won't have any difficulties with that once you're off of your probation."

* * *

"Thank you but you didn't answer the question. And you didn't ask your own." He smiled gently at her, and set down the fork he was fiddling with. He reached over to pat the hand she still had resting over his.

* * *

"That may be, but if you think about it, you ignored the possibility of being able to follow your dream. As you answering your question, you don't want me to answer that," She said looking down and removing her hands from him. Once he found out the reason she'd written to him in the first place he would hate her once more. That was the last thing that she wanted, she realized with a start.

* * *

"Well, I really don't think that parents would want a man who once swore to kill the headmaster to be teaching their precious angels all about Charms." He was ginning sardonically now. " And how can you be so sure I don't want to know?" He pulled his hands away, and crossed his arms. "I guess if you wont answer that question…. What was your favorite course at Hogwarts?"

* * *

"My favorite course in the end at Hogwarts was Arithmancy," She said, before taking a deep breath. She didn't want to have any secrets with him. She took another deep breath, then looked him square in the eyes, "I originally wrote to you, because I was so full of hurt and anger from Ronald, that I wanted to make you feel the same way that I did. I wanted to make you feel even more miserable than I was feeling. I don't know when things changed, but they did. I no longer want to hurt you. I'm sorry that I did that," She looked down at the silverware laid out in front of her as though it had become the most interesting thing in the world, "My question for you, do you want me to leave?"

* * *

Draco stared at her. He was at a loss for words, which was quite rare for him. He tried to process what she had said. He opened his mouth to speak. He was saved from having to answer by Harry and Ginny's timely arrival. They slid into the booth across from him and Hermione.

"Sorry were late, we ran into some... traffic." Harry was grinning.

"I didn't know traffic could hold up apparation." Draco drawled at the man, deciding to ignore Hermione's question for the moment. He raised his hand and signaled for the waiter.


	12. Twelve

Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny, giving them a weak smile before looking back down to the silverware. Just as the waiter arrived with their menus she got up out of her seat and hurried to the ladies room, where she stood in front of the mirror, leaning on the counter. The smell of fresh roses played at her sense of smell as she tried to recompose herself.

* * *

Harry looked over to Draco as the menus were placed on the table, "What do you suppose that was about," He asked, looking in the direction of the restrooms. It wasn't like Hermione to run off like that. At least, it wasn't anymore. He'd only known of her to do it two other times, once when they'd been first years at Hogwarts, and once right after she'd found out about Ron and the nurse.

* * *

Draco was a little surprised that she had dashed off. He picked up his menu and glanced at it. He sighed and put it down, feeling guilty. He slid out of the booth and stood.

"I'll just go and fetch her, shall I?" He headed in the direction she had disappeared in. He paused and tapped on the ladies room when he reached it.

"Hermione? Are you in there?"

* * *

Her head whipped up and she looked at the door as she heard his voice. She walked over to the door and opened it a crack, "Yes Draco, is everything alright?" She asked him, hoping that her voice sounded confident instead of as shaky as she was feeling at that moment. The hand that she was able to hide was turning white from how tightly she was holding onto the door, so as to keep from losing her composure in front of him.

* * *

Draco frowned at how shaken up she sounded. He leaned a little closer to her.

"Harry and Ginny were concerned when you dashed off. I said I would check on you. Come back to dinner?" He let a small smile cross his face. "It wont be as fun without you." He stuck his hands in his pockets to keep from pulling her out from behind the door, and into his arms. He took a small step back.

"I'll just wander on back and let them know you need a moment, okay?" He smiled at her again, and sauntered back towards their table.

* * *

She watched as he walked away, her heart dropping a little more with each step. Shaking her head she returned to the sink and proceeded to splash her face with cold water. Things were not right, she decided. Obviously she'd gone round the bend if she was wishing that Draco Malfoy would hold her tightly to him and run his hands through her hair. Drying her face and using a quick spell to fix her makeup, Hermione walked out the restroom and returned to their table, smiling perhaps a little too brightly at her companions as she slid back into her seat next to Draco. She refused to let any of them know the real reason why she'd had to get up like that.

* * *

Draco felt a little more guilty with every step he took towards the table. He had no right to want to drag the woman into his arms and soothe away the lines of worry on her face. He slid into the booth, and grinned brightly at the couple across from him.

"She just needs a minute. Have you decided?" He picked up his menu and scanned it quickly. He barely resisted the urge to sneer at what the restaurant was listing as 'delicacies'. He quickly decided on a simple burger and chips and set the menu down. He jumped slightly when the woman slid into the booth next to him. He glanced over and was mildly puzzled by the overly bright grin on her face.

* * *

"Know what you want then Mione?" Ginny picked up her water glass and took a sip. She glanced between the pair across from her, and just knew something was up. They both were acting a little to strange, even if this was the first time they had been face to face while Draco was conscious.

* * *

Hermione opened her menu and scanned it real fast, before setting it aside and nodding, "I believe I'll pasta fagioli with a caesar salad and a glass of red wine," She told her friend as she took a sip of her own water, one hand on her lap, shaking, as she tried to keep her legs from shaking.

* * *

Harry watched Hermione exhibit all the signs that he'd come to learn meant that she was trying to cover up something. He looked over to Ginny and realized that she saw it too. Now how to go about finding out just what was bothering his friend so much. What was she hiding from them, that Draco obviously knew, judging by how he'd been acting since she'd gotten up.

* * *

Draco was playing with his silverware again. He was trying not to be obvious about how uncomfortable he now was, but wasn't doing to great of a job. He was relieved when the waiter came. He was the last to order.

"The burger and chips basket." He stared at Ginny, who was glowering at him.

"You cannot have a burger at an Italian restaurant Draco." She spoke sharply. Harry was shaking his head. "He will have the Chicken Marsala. NO arguments!" Draco simply nodded, and choked down the protests that were on the tip of his tongue. That redhead sure scared the hell out of him sometimes. He dreaded the day he ever had to meet her mother. He took a sip of wine, and immediately choked upon realizing that he DID have to meet her mum... The wedding was a little more than a month away. He coughed a few more times, and brought his eyes up. Harry was staring at him.

"Okay there mate?"

"I just realized that I was going to have to meet her mother... quite soon. And if she scares me sometimes, I can only imagine her mum." he wheezed out, smiling to take the sting away from his words.

* * *

Hermione laughed, finally starting to relax again. She placed a hand on his arm and squeezed it gently, in mock reassurance, "You don't stand a chance!" She told him with a grin, before her own face fell. That was right, it would be very soon. Very soon that she would have to see _him_ again. He was Harry's best mate and Ginny's brother, of course he would be at their wedding. She looked back down to her silverware, not even noticing what was going on around them. Sighing, Hermione folded her hands and placed them in her lap, before shaking herself out of it. She looked back to her friends and smiled brightly again, "So, how's it feel knowing that in about a month you'll be man and wife?"

* * *

Draco felt, rather than saw the shift in her temperament, and knew what she was thinking. She was going to have to see that stupid git at the wedding. He grinned when she asked them the question.

"It honestly feels amazing!" Harry spit out finally.

"The only thing I dont like, is that with Harry taking on Draco, we have to postpone our honeymoon." Ginny laughed. Draco winced. He hadnt known that Harry taking on his case meant that they were delaying their honeymoon. He glanced down at his lap. He started fiddling with the silver yet again. Ginny looked over, and noticed his discomfort. She reached out, and patted his hand.

"Not that I mind in the least. Hanging out around Grimmauld Place is giving me lots of practice for the future, especially with Thuban there now." She sat back again. The waiter suddenly appeared, and placed their orders in front of them. Draco picked up his fork, and poked at his chicken poached in wine.

"This looks like someone drowned and roasted Thuban's ratty stuffed bear." he muttered at the plate. He gasped as Ginny upended her water glass over his head.


	13. Thirteen

Hermione watched as Harry paid for their meal, then walked Draco over to the fireplace and flooed them back to Grimmauld Place, not wanting to upset his stomach again. She sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands, her eyes drooping closed. It had been an emotionally exhausting day, and she could barely keep her eyes open. Finally she drifted off while waiting to hear the pop indicating that Harry and Ginny had gotten home. She had no idea where Draco was. Probably checking on Thuban or just plain avoiding her.

* * *

Draco left Hermione in the parlor and headed upstairs to check on Thuban. Once he had peeked in and saw the boy sleeping peacefully, he headed back down to the kitchen. He slipped in, and grabbed a couple of wine glasses, and a bottle of wine he had rescued from the Manor's still intact wine cellar. He stuck a bottle opener into his pocket, and headed for the parlor. He sighed when he found her sleeping on the couch. Shaking his head, he set down the wine and glasses, and set the opener on the table as well. He grabbed the throw that lay across the back of the couch, and spread it over her sleeping form. He was still shaking his head as he went upstairs to bed.

* * *

Ginny and Harry popped into the front parlor of his home. They were giggling, and kissing as they headed for the stairs. They froze when they heard a voice murmuring from the parlor. Ginny pulled out her wand, and stuck her head into the room. She grinned when she saw her best friend sacked out on the couch. There was an unopened bottle of wine and two glasses on the table in front of her, and she was covered with one of the throws Mrs. Weasley had made when the order was based in the house. Ginny glanced back at Harry.

"Mione's asleep on the couch. I'm gonna move her to the guest room." Harry nodded at her, and stepped out of the way as Ginny levitated their friend upstairs.

* * *

Thuban woke up bright and early. He stuck his head into his big brothers room, only to find that the man had already dashed off to work for the day. He sighed and went to Harry's room. He tried the door, and found it locked. He pressed his ear to the door, and heard giggling. He pulled away and wrinkled his nose. Ginny had stayed over again. He turned towards the guest room. The door was slightly ajar, and a light was on. No one had been in there when he had gone to bed, so he decided to take a peek and see what was going on now. A huge grin spread across the toddler's face when he saw who was in the bed. He scrambled over, and climbed into the bed and snuggled into the woman's body."Miss Mione..." he whispered, and patted her face.

* * *

Hermione's eyes slowly opened at the patting. She smiled up at him, "Hey there, Thuban. What are you doing here?" She asked him, unaware that she wasn't in her own home and bed. She sat up slowly and ran a hand through her curly hair, before grabbing Thuban by the waist and holding him tightly, "Now what are you doing you little trouble maker."

* * *

"I waked up, and Draco is already at work. I went to ask Harry to help me get dressed so I could eat, but I think Ginny is here. Then I saw the door open, so I came to ivest... inve... invesgate who was here." He giggled and snuggled against her. "Can you help me get dressed?" He mumbled into the woman's neck.

* * *

Her eyes widened in alarm as she looked at her surroundings, then realizing what must have happened, for the most part, she nodded, "I believe we can do that. In fact, this would be a great opportunity for you to show me your new room. I'll bet that it's really cool, isn't it?" She asked, placing a kiss on the top of his head. She was really going to miss this little guy, she thought, unaware that Draco still wanted to talk to her and be around her.

* * *

Thuban jumped off the bed excitedly. He raced to the door.

"Hurry up! I wanna show you my dragons!" He giggled and raced towards his room. He threw the door open to reveal a room covered in murals. Each wall was a mural depicting a different cultures version of Dragons. The bed was against the wall that had a spectacular drawing of a Chinese Fireball, done in Gold and Red. The other walls depicted an Ukrainian Iron Belly done in blue and silver, a Peruvian Viper-tooth in yellow and black, and a Common Welsh Green in green and silver. He started over to his toy box and dragged out a small chest. He opened it, and pulled out a bunch of stuffed dragons. He rushed to the door with one in hand, and held it out to Hermione.

* * *

She stooped down so that she was eye level with him, "Now, isn't he neat! Can you tell me his name?" She asked, smiling at all the work that had gone into his room. It was more than a little obvious that this little guy loved dragons.

* * *

"His name is Bottle. He blows bubbles if you squeeze him!" He scrambled back to the trunk. "And this one is Popper, he shoots water, and Leaf, he lights up, and Fall, he shoots little lightning bolts that dont hurt!" He pointed at each of the toys in turn. Then he rushed over to his wardrobe. He pulled open the doors and dug into the drawers. He ran back over to Hermione with an outfit in hand. He handed her the tshirt and jeans while he stripped and pulled on clean underwear.

"I need help with the denims. They are hard!" He giggled.

* * *

She smiled as he named off all of his dragons, then averted her eyes to look at the dragon covered walls, all done in the colors of the different Hogwarts houses. She smiled down at him once he was covered again and handed him his shirt before helping him with his jeans, "There you are, you little rascal. You are definitely a very handsome little man."

* * *

Thuban grabbed her hand and tugged her down to the kitchen. He clamored up onto the bench, and looked around.

"Kreacher!" he shouted with glee. The old house elf popped into the room.

"Master Thuban."

"I would like a bacon butty for breakfast please." The boy declared. He looked over at Hermione, and waved at the bench. "Sit down Mione. Eat bacon butties with me!" He giggled again. Kreacher who had began setting pans out, paused. He shuffled over to Hermione, and dug around his pillowcase for a moment. He grinned when he found what he was searching for. He handed a letter to her.

_Hermione,_

_I want to talk about last night, can you swing by sometime after supper?_

Draco


	14. Fourteen

Hermione looked down at the note in her hand and shook her head, a small smile playing at her mouth. Little did he know, she thought. Well, she could easily remedy that, "Thuban, how would you like to go and see your big brother at work today?" She asked the little Malfoy sitting in front of her at the breakfast table. Either way she would have to go to his work to talk to him, seeing as his surprise party would be starting before supper time.

* * *

Draco was dancing around the kitchen with a mop, singing along to the radio. He spun around, grinning. He was dearly hoping that Hermione would take him up on his offer.

"And I need you now tonight, and I need you more than ever and if you'll only hold me tight we'll be holding on forever " He was using the handle of the mop as a microphone. "And we'll only be making it right cause we'll never be wrong together, OOF!" He looked down at the small blonde whirlwind that had tackled his legs. A grin spread across his face.

"How did you get here Thuban?" he reached down and ruffled his hair.

* * *

Hermione watched the show before her, warm, amber, eyes twinkling with amusement. She watched as Thuban ran to his brother and listened to the question posed to the little boy, realizing that her presence was unnoticed. She smiled as she took a slight step towards the boy, "I brought him."

* * *

Draco spun towards the voice. He immediately smiled, and then blushed a deep red when he saw her.

"Oh... Hi." he spoke softly, hand still resting on Thuban's head. The boy was babbling at Draco about something, but he was oblivious, his eyes on her.

* * *

"Hi," She said, a blush covering her own cheeks though not quite so deep as his, "I, um, actually have plans after dinner tonight, so I was wondering if we could talk now instead, and I figured that Thuban might enjoy seeing you at work. It may do him some good for when he gets older." She stopped, her blush starting to deepen as she realized that she was rambling out of nervousness.

* * *

"oh, well, um... okay." he stuttered out. He ran a hand through his hair. "Just let me put this away and let D know I'm taking a break..." He scrambled back to the closet and dumped the mop and his apron. He stuck his head into the walk in refrigerator.

"D, I'm taking a break. One of my friends stopped by, and she has my brother with her. She needs to talk to me. I'll only be 10 minutes I hope." D nodded at Draco, and waved him off. Draco dashed back to the end of the kitchen.

"Alright, I have a few. Why don't we walk across the street to the park?"

* * *

Hermione looked around, "I would actually like to stay here and help, if that's alright. How about you Thuban? Do you want to stay and help all those people out there? Does that sound like fun?" She asked the little boy that had stolen her heart in such a short amount of time.

* * *

"Uh... well, I already asked for the break... why dont we grab some ice cream, have our talk, and then we can come back and you guys can help?" He smiled hopefully at her. Thuban began hopping up and down chanting 'ice cream' in his adorable toddler way.

"I promise it will only take 10 minutes... and I can let the ladies know before we leave that way they are all ready for you when we get back..."

* * *

Hermione felt her eyes narrow at the word ladies, but put on a bright smile for Thuban's sake, "Sure, that works, I suppose. Though we can't stay for the rest of you shift. I have to get home and get ready for my date in an hour and a half or so," She said, mentally going over her outfit choices and which would be best for his surprise party that night."

* * *

Draco felt his face fall, but fixed it quickly. He nodded at her, and ducked back to the front of the kitchens, into the serving area.

"Mrs. Janeson?" The older woman turned towards him.

"Yes dear?" she patted her bluish hair, and smiled at him.

"My friend brought my little brother down to see me, and we are going across the street to get some ice cream, but they would like to do some helping once we are done. Can you find something they can do?" The woman smiled brightly at him.

"Oh of course my dear boy! You know we all love Thuban!" She patted his cheek gently. "Now, go get that ice cream, and we will see you in a little bit." he grinned back at her, and rushed back to Hermione and Thuban.

"They said they have the perfect jobs for the two of you. Now, ice cream?" He pushed the door open, and ushered them into the bright early summer sunshine.

* * *

Hermione followed him, her own face brightening at the warm sun as it caressed her skin. She grinned at the two blondes beside her and laughed softly, "Let's go!" She said turning in a circle looking around them and spreading her arms out wide, "Where to?" The excitement and joy clear in her voice as she laughed again.

* * *

Draco took Thuban's hand, and pointed across the way at the little vendor cart by the park enterance. He crossed the street, toddler in tow, and walked towards it.

"What kind of ice cream do you want Thuban?" He grinned at the little guy. He was still struck by how much the child looked like him.

"I want... CHOCOLATE!" the boy was bouncing in excitement. "What kind do you want Mione?" the boy turned his bright little face towards the woman.

"Yeah, what kind of ice cream do you want?" Draco echoed the boy, watching her expectantly.

"Well, I think I'll have some chocolate with you, Thuban," She told the toddler with a smile, "You make it sound so yummy how could I resist it?" She laughed up at Draco, "What flavor are you going to have Draco?"

Draco grinned at the woman. He walked up to the man running the little cart.

"I need two small chocolate cones, and a small dulcet de leche in a bowl please." He glanced over at Hermione as he ordered. The man handed Draco the cones, and Draco passed them to his companions. He took his bowl, and pointed at a nearby bench.

"Let's sit and talk."

* * *

She nodded as she took her cone and walked over to the bench, her expression becoming serious. Hermione sat and looked to Draco, "Alright, I'm listening," the woman told him, her eyes holding trepidation at the words she feared would come out of the man's mouth. That didn't make sense though. Why should she fear anything that this man would say to her? He was a friend, nothing more. And seeing as he was still a new friend, it shouldn't hurt her much at all when he took his friendship away. It wasn't as though she were in love with him or anything. Imagine, Hermione Granger in love with Draco Malfoy. It just wasn't possible!

* * *

"I'm sorry I upset you at dinner last night. I shouldn't have been so intrusive." He spoke softly, afraid that the woman would slap him, or possibly break his nose for him again. He shoveled some ice cream into his mouth, and waited for her response.

* * *

Hermione simply stared at him, Draco was actually apologizing for something? She knew her eyes must have been wide but at that moment, she didn't really care. She was too in shock to care about much of anything. The only thing that made her take a lick of her cone was the fact that she didn't want to risk upsetting Thuban if she didn't eat at least some of her ice cream. At a loss for words she just continued to lick her cone and stare wide eyed at the man before her.

* * *

Draco fidgeted with his spoon. He glanced up at her, then back at the ground, then up at her again. He almost groaned when he saw her little pink tongue dart out and lick at her ice cream. He looked back at his feet. After a moment, he glanced at his pocket watch.

"Um... well... if you wanted to help out, we really should be getting back to the kitchen." He stumbled a bit over his words. Thuban looked up at him with bright eyes, and a chocolate smeared face. The child grinned at him.

"Is Mrs. Janeson there?" Thuban asked loudly.

"Uh, yeah, she's there bud." He stood and walked over to a nearby trash can.

"Can I color with her again?"

"Sure, bud... If Hermione is okay with staying. She did say she had to get ready for a date." Draco looked down at the boy, fighting against glowering over his words.

* * *

Hermione glared at him, "Was that really all that you wanted to say?" She demanded, "You could have just said that in your bloody note!" Her blood started to boil. He'd wanted to tell her he was sorry. Great, but why did he waste all this time just to tell her? Why did he want her to go to Harry's after supper just to tell her that? She'd understand apologizing being hard for him, since it was something that he wasn't accustomed to having to do, but one would think it'd be easier for him to do it in his note, instead of wasting all this time that he could spend on work. He was so aggravating at times, but then, that was why she….she stopped in midthought, that was what made him Draco. She shook her head and looked down to Thuban, "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I can't stay today. Remember when I told you I had something very important to do tonight?" She looked back up to Draco, fire in her eyes once again.

* * *

Draco felt crestfallen. She was angry with him, and likely was on the verge of never speaking to him again. He sighed and nodded. He knelt down to give Thuban a hug. The toddler hugged his brother, and turned to Hermione, but suddenly burst into tears. Draco picked the boy up, brushing his hair out of his face, and patting his back.

"Shhh, Thuban, it's okay... What's wrong buddy?"

"I WANNA SEE MRS. JANESON!" the child wailed loudly. Draco awkwardly looked over at Hermione.

"Why don't we let him say hi to the ladies before you take him home?" Draco asked, praying she would say yes so the boy would calm down.

* * *

Hermione smiled slightly before starting to laugh. She knew Draco wouldn't find it funny, but she doubted he could even see the humor in it all. Thuban and Draco both seemed to be under the impression that an hour and a half equaled what must have taken only five minutes. She couldn't regain control of herself. It was just too funny in her eyes.

* * *

Draco saw the mirth cross her face. He stared at her for a moment. He finally shook his head.

"You said an hour or so. I'm going to take him over to see the ladies. You can follow if you want, or wait for me to bring him back here." He started off back to the kitchen without waiting to see if she would follow.

* * *

Hermione followed behind him, no longer laughing. Instead she glared at the back of her head and thought about how much she wanted to punch him at that moment. In fact the temptation was so great she began to entertain the thought of punching him in the face the moment he'd set Thuban down and the young boy was distracted. A satisfied grin crossed her face as she decided that that was exactly what she would do. It would probably do him a world of good!

* * *

Draco knew she was following him, so he just carried the boy straight on through the kitchen, into the serving area. The boy had stopped crying when they had entered the building, and was busily wiping the tears off of his face. They approached the planning table, and Draco sat the boy down. Thuban immediately started hugging all the woman, all of which were nearly old enough to be Draco's own grandmother. Draco smiled down at the child.  
"Ladies, Thuban came to visit for an hour or so with my friend Hermione. Put them to work!" He ruffled the boys hair, and gestured at Hermione.

* * *

Hermione continued to glare daggers at Draco as she walked up to the table. She smiled brightly at the ladies, "Hello! Please tell me what I can do to help!"

* * *

Draco quickly ducked out of the room, leaving them to the ladies, and hoping that he could avoid her for the rest of the day. He knew she was angry with him, and he really didnt want to have to ask Harry to heal a broken nose.

Thuban was bouncing up and down in his seat, handing napkins to Mrs. Janeson to wrap around plastic flatware. He looked over at Hermione.

"Come help! We are almost done! Then we can go home and eat the cake I saw Kreacher baking" He giggled at the young woman.

* * *

Hermione nodded, sat down, and began helping to wrap the wares in the napkins, smiling and shaking her head at Thuban. They still had at least two more boxes to go before they were done.

* * *

Draco glanced up at the clock, and realized that more than an hour had gone by since he had left Hermione and Thuban to the ladies. He leaned his mop against a wall, and walked down the hall. He stuck his head into the front room. He grinned at the bubbling conversation he heard.

"Um, Hermione... It's almost three, and you said you had a date to get ready for..."

* * *

"Excuse me a moment," Hermione told the elderly couple that she was serving at that moment, before turning her head to look at Draco, the smile from her conversation still on her face, "I do, but I was told that he's going to be a couple of hours late, so I have another hour left. Thank you though, Draco," She went back to the elderly couple before her and continued to talk to them about their grandchildren, beaming to herself about successfully talking D into keeping Draco later.

* * *

D walked into the kitchen and picked up where Draco had left off while he waited for him to return. He grinned at Hermione's plan, and wondered if Draco had any idea that the beautiful woman that he called his friend was more than half in love with him. It was rather plain to see, to everyone but her it would seem.

* * *

Draco slipped back into the kitchen, and froze when he saw D finishing the mopping. He shuffled over, and grabbed the rags and cleaner. He started wiping down the counters, bopping along to the radio.

"Draco."

"Yes D?"

"Your staying late. Laney and Jason have an event to be at for their daughter, so I need you to clean the entry room before you leave."

"Okay." The man nodded at him. Draco grabbed the broom and headed for the front to start on the larger project.

* * *

Hermione saw Draco starting to clean the entry room and went over to Thuban, "Hey, it's time to get home. I have to get ready for my date, so go tell everyone goodbye." She walked over to Mrs. Janeson and handed her the apron she'd lent her for serving the food, "Thank you so much for allowing me to help!"  
"Of course dear! It was a treat having you here."

* * *

Draco finished the room quite awhile after most everyone had left the kitchen. He shuffled into the back room, and washed up the best he could. He once again wished that he still had his wand. He rather missed being able to spell himself clean. He shrugged into his jacket, and slipped out the door, waving goodbye to D. He headed for home, hoping he would have a chance to shower before Thuban demanded his attention. Draco walked leisurely, enjoying the warm weather. He turned onto Grimmauld Place, and headed for number twelve.


	15. Fifteen

Hermione looked around the ballroom with a smile and nodded. It looked perfect, if she did say so herself. All of the furniture except for a few chairs had been shrunk and set aside, there was one long table that was lavishly set with all types of different foods and one large green frosted cake, all of which had been expertly prepared by Kreacher. Hermione was wearing an asymmetrical red dress, hitting mid-thigh in the front, and calf length in the back. The bodice was cut to the bottom of the breast bone, and if she wasn't a witch, she would have had to invest in double stick tape to keep the fabric on her body. The room itself was decorated in all the different house colors from Hogwarts. Satisfied with her work, she went and sent Harry out after Draco, and had everyone else hide in the ballroom with the lights off.

* * *

Draco started when Harry walked up to him, and cast a spell.

"There. Now you don't smell like dishwater."

"Gee, thanks mate. I was going to bathe when I got home you know." Harry grinned at the blonde. They walked back up to the house in silence.

"Soooo, why the cleaning spell?" Draco finally asked when they got to the stoop.

"You'll see. Go change into something nice, and meet me in the ballroom." Harry dashed off into the twisting halls of the house. Draco sighed and climbed the stairs. He went straight to Thuban's room to check on the boy, but the child wasn't there. Draco rolled his eyes, and figured that Ginny was probably plying the boy with honey in the kitchen again. He crossed the hall to his room, and paused when he saw clothes laid out on his bed. The suit was top of the line, well cut and professional. Draco grinned. He didn't know who had left it for him, but he liked it. He quickly changed into the slacks, and pulled on an emerald green silk shirt. He slipped a silver tie over his head, and cinched it into the collar. Forgoing a jacket, he pulled on the dark gray vest that matched the slacks to perfection. He glanced at himself in the mirror, and had a hard time suppressing the smile that came to his face. He hadn't been this well dressed since before his sentencing. He pushed a wayward lock of hair out of his eyes, and headed back down the stairs. He wandered through the halls, wondering where everyone was. He finally came to the ballroom. The doors were closed, and the room dark. He reached out and pulled the door open.

* * *

The minute the door had been opened and the room illuminated everyone shouted out 'Surprise'. Hermione walked over to him and placed a quick kiss on his cheek, "Happy birthday, Draco," She said, stepping back a bit, and holding out an arm inviting him to come further into the room. She smiled up at him, unable to stop herself from noticing how good he looked in his suit. Adverting her eyes before a blush could form upon her cheeks, she looked back to her friends and smiled again, today hadn't been too horrible altogether.

* * *

He jumped a bit when she kissed him. He turned towards her, but she was looking away.

"I thought you had a date..." He grinned. Thuban came racing over, tackling Draco's legs. The child was dressed in a similar suit to him, but his shirt was a bright blue, making the boy's steely eyes pop. Draco reached down and ruffled his hair, then looked back at Hermione.

* * *

She put her arm down and grinned at him, "Did you really think that I would be the type of person to ignore someone's birthday?" She asked him, with mock disappointment, "I'm shocked at you Draco Malfoy, I thought that you would have known better than that by now!" She laughed and put a hand on his arm, "Now are you going to come in or are you going to stand there looking like an idiot all night?"

* * *

He stepped further into the room, shuffling a little as Thuban had wrapped his arms and legs around one of Draco's, and was sitting on his foot. His arm felt quite warm where her hand was resting, and he was trying to resist taking it, and bringing it to his lips. He smiled at her then, a real smile, not the smirks or grins he gave everyone.

"I didnt imagine you were any kind of person before. And then you started writing me." He took her hand then, and did raise it to his mouth. He turned it over, and pressed a kiss to her palm.

"Thank you Hermione." He shifted away, further into the room heading towards Harry and Ginny to thank them as well.

* * *

Hermione stood there staring after him, a blush stealing over her face. She came to her senses and blocked the warm feeling that had filled her after that kiss from her mind. She could not think about that right now. There was a party to attend to after all. Walking further into the room, Hermione bent down over Kreacher, who was standing beside the food table, and kissed the top of his head, "Thank you, Kreacher! You did a wonderful job with all of the food!" After she'd thanked him, she grabbed a piece of food and popped it into her mouth, grinning at how delicious it was.

* * *

Kreacher resisted the urge to rub away the kiss she had bestowed. Even thought the girl came from muggle filth, she was starting to grow on him. He let himself smile up at her.

"Missy is welcome. Kreacher was happy to help make Master Draco's birthday good." He wrung his hands as he spoke. After a moment, he shuffled off to rest his aged bones.

* * *

Draco grinned when Thuban handed him the small package. He sat down and pulled the boy into his lap.

"What's this little man?" He asked, turning it over in his hand.

"Open it!" The boy was excitedly bouncing around. Draco pulled the tape open, and slid a small box out of the wrappings. He opened the box, and found a chain with a small ring hanging off of it. He picked it up and read the inscription on the ring out loud.

"All for one and one for all, My brother and my friend, What fun we have, The time we share, Brothers 'til the end. Wow... Where did you get this Thuban?" The boy opened his mouth to speak, but Ginny interrupted him.

"I helped him. He saw something like that in my jewelry box the other day, so I helped him find one for you. He found the quote in one of the books from the attic though. It didn't have an author listed. The only word he recognized was brother, but I thought it appropriate" She smiled at him. Draco set the necklace and box down on the table, and hugged his little brother.

"Thank you both very much. I love it." He slid the chain over his head, and took the next package that Harry was holding out. He laughed when he opened it.

"My wand? How did you get this back?" He grinned as he lifted it out of the box

"I talked to your probation officer, and with the progress I've observed, and all that, I convinced him to issue it back to you a few months early." Harry grinned back at him. Draco set Thuban on his feet, and stood. He gave the wand a few experimental flicks, and then levitated a cupcake into his hand. He handed it to Thuban.

"This may be the best birthday ever. Thank you." He grinned, and knelt down to show Thuban the wand.

* * *

Harry walked over to the refreshment table and nudged Hermione.

"Did you get him anything?" He asked, nodding at the man who was now showing Thuban all the different kind of sparks his wand could make.

* * *

Hermione nodded, looking at the floor, "Excuse me," She said before she hurried to the door and slipped out of the ballroom. She went into the sitting room where she had her present stashed, pulled it out of its hiding place, she flicked her wand quickly over it , then, holding the tiny gift in her hand she walked back into the ballroom, standing pressed against the door.

* * *

Draco saw her slip out, but Thuban immediately drew his attention back. He continued conjuring colorful bubbles for the boy. He glanced back at the door, and saw her standing there, leaning on the door.

"I'll be right back Thuban." He smiled at the boy, and flicked out a mass of bubbles to distract him while he went over to talk to Hermione. He walked over, tucking his wand into his pocket as he went. He stopped and leaned against the wall next to her.

"You okay?" He looked over at her.

* * *

Hermione nodded, "Here," She said handing him the very tiny present that looked to be nothing more than an extremely miniaturized piece of blank parchment. A blush covered her cheeks as her fingertips brushed his hand. It must just be really warm in the ballroom, she decided, unable to think of any other reason for her reaction to the slight contact. _But what about feeling nervous for him to see you in person?_ She asked herself, before shaking her head and brushing it off as nothing more then a reaction to when they'd been in school, "We have to go into your room in order for you to see what it is."


	16. Sixteen

**Today (Feb 22) is my birthday. I will not be doing ANY story work today, but I would love reviews! You can also go to my profile, and get my instant messenger tags and leave me birthday wishes. Thanks for sticking around this long!**

* * *

"My room... well, okay." He gave her a small grin, and gestured at the door. He led the way out, and up the stairs. He wondered as he walked. _'What on earth could she be giving me that we__ have to be alone? It cant be what my mind immediately jumped too...'_ He laughed a little at that thought. _'Well, it may be, but I doubt it.'_ He kept walking, then paused at his bedroom doorway.

"Are you sure you want to give me this here?"

* * *

She gave him a confused look, "Yes, why wouldn't I?" She replied, unaware of what was going through his head at that moment. If she'd been able to read his mind there was no doubt that she would probably be blushing until her face was redder than her dress, "When we get inside, put what I gave you against your blank wall, and then you shall have your present."

* * *

"Okay." He shrugged and led the way into the room. He glanced around quickly, praying he hadn't left any dirty clothes lying around or anything. He let out a little sigh of relief when he didnt see any mess. He looked around, and finally decided on the wall next to the bathroom door. He strode over, and pressed the parchment against the wall. He gasped as it expanded to show his mother, little brother, and him. He was sitting in a chair, his mother behind him, one hand was resting on his shoulder, and she was waving with the other. Thuban was perched in his lap, and he was staring up at the portrait Draco, and Narcissa, a beautiful, peaceful smile on his cherubic face. Draco brought a hand up, and ran it over his mother's image. With tears in his eyes, he turned to Hermione. Without even thinking, he took a step over, and gathered her in his arms, burying his head against her neck.

"Thank you." He whispered against her throat, letting the tears spill.

* * *

She held onto him, making shush sounds as she stroked one hand through his pale blonde locks. She kissed the side of his head, "It's going to be alright. I know it's hard right now, Draco, but I promise it will get easier." Hermione blinked back her own tears that threatened to spill over in sorrow for the man in her arms at that moment. She wished there was something that she could do to help him to feel better.

* * *

Draco suddenly jerked himself out of her arms, and turned around, scrubbing at his face with his hands.

"I'm sorry. Just... Give me a minute okay? Why dont you go back down to the party, and I'll be down in a minute." He tried to smile at her, but was pretty sure that her failed. He ducked into the bathroom without checking to see if she'd gone. He walked over to his sink, and gripped the edge of the counter. He stared at his reflection.

_'Why did I hug her? Why did she let me?'_ The thoughts were tumbling around his mind, and he shook his head sharply to clear them. He finally turned on the water, and splashed his face some. He grabbed the towel, and patted his face dry, and then stepped back to the door. He paused before opening it, wondering if she was still there, or if she had gone back downstairs.

* * *

Hermione stared at the door that he'd gone through, feeling confused, and oddly hurt. She took a deep breath then turned and left the room, heading back into the ballroom. She smiled at her friends, who were busy entertaining Thuban, and then walked over to the refreshment table and stepped back into the shadows. Sighing, she leaned against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. She had to face facts, she'd enjoyed him holding her and being able to hold him. Her body still felt warm where his arms had been, and her palm still felt warm where he'd kissed it. This was bad, she was rebounding on Malfoy! She couldn't rebound on him! Then she'd get hurt from that too. It was time to kick it in the butt, she decided, her eyes narrowing. Tomorrow she would talk to her boss, and get everything taken care of!

* * *

Draco was rather disappointed to see that she had in fact, gone back downstairs. He sighed, and headed back down to the ballroom. He stopped on the way, and grabbed one of the mixed CD's he had gotten from the ladies at work. He strolled back into the ballroom, a smile plastered on his face. He tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Put this in please?" Harry looked at the cover, and grinned. Draco watched him walk over to the sound system. Once the cd was in, a light Latin beat started up. Draco turned to his little brother.

"Wanna dance little man?" He asked as he swung the boy up in his arms. The child giggled, and Draco started swinging around the dance floor in time to the music.

The first song ended, and a slower one started. Thuban began yawning, and Ginny and Harry volunteered to put him to bed. Draco walked over to where Hermione was standing. He offered a hand.

"Care for a dance milady?" He grinned at her mischievously, hoping she wasn't to upset with his minor outburst upstairs.

* * *

"Since it's your birthday, and your party, I suppose it'd be rather rude if I didn't give you one dance," She said with a half smile. She place a hand into his larger one and allowed him to lead her out onto the dance floor, "I'm sorry your birthday wasn't better," She said, her mind reeling with the ways that she could keep herself from fully rebounding on the one man that would hurt her beyond a doubt. It was almost hard to do as she danced with him and felt his touch.

* * *

"I can honestly say that I have never had a better birthday. Thank you Hermione." Draco was spinning her around the dance floor. The song shifted into a waltz, and he immediately slowed his steps, not letting her go. He watched her face as they danced.

"Hermione... I'm sorry for being such a prat when we were in school. I was a jerk. I didn't understand how big of a jerk I had been until that night at the manor. I'm so very sorry for what my family did to you." he sighed, and let her go as the song ended. " I don't need that letter back from you anymore. I trust you wont hurt me." He reached out and took her hand. "Hermione... I would very much like to kiss you right now."


	17. Seventeen

Hermione looked at him in complete shock, a part of her screamed that she kiss him, another part calmly pointed out that this was not good for her to quit rebounding on him. As these two side of her continued to argue with each other, she studied his face, unable to see any untruth in it, "Why?" She asked instead of giving him an answer. Call it pathetic or stupid, but she had to know why he would want to kiss her. This was the last thing that she would have ever expected to come from the Slytherin Prince's mouth! A blush stole across her cheeks as she thought about just how it would feel to kiss him.

* * *

Draco paused at her question. He looked down at his feet, then back up to her.

"I don't honestly know why. I just know that I want to." He sighed, and let go of her hand taking a step farther away. He looked up at the ceiling, and wrapped his arms around himself. "The last few weeks have been so confusing, and you've been there for me. No one has ever been there for me like that."

* * *

Hermione stepped backwards, and shook her head slowly, unshed tears filling her eyes, "I cannot kiss you, Draco. I might be going abroad for some time, so you see, I cannot kiss you. I cannot risk starting anything at this point in time," With that she turned and fled from the ballroom and up the stairs to where she whispered her goodbyes before apparating home. Finally, able to allow her tears to fall, she crumpled to the floor and did just that. After all of her tears had been shed, she got up and went in to her bathroom where she immediately stripped out of her dress and got into a hot shower to help her to relax.

* * *

Draco stood in the ballroom alone. She had run away from him. He walked over and turned off the music, then flipped the lights off and headed upstairs. He slipped into his room without saying goodnight to Harry or Ginny. He shed his suit, and carefully put it away. He pulled his wand out of the pants, and had to grin again. He had it back, but had become so accustomed to doing things the muggle way, that it seemed foreign to him. He set it on the nightstand, and crawled into bed. He sighed, and flipped off the lights. He would write her in the morning and make sure she was okay.

_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry I upset you once again. I hope we can continue our budding friendship at the very least. We will have to see each other at Harry's wedding after all._

_Draco_

_

* * *

_

Hermione stared at the note in her hand once more, before finally sitting down to write a response three days after receiving it. She stared down at the blank parchment before her and placed the end of her quill in her mouth, thinking of what she should say.

_Draco,_

_I would like to continue with our friendship, but we will not see each other again until the wedding. Work has me extremely busy at the moment. Please continue with the good work that you're doing with the kitchen._

_Hermione_

Sighing, the witch folded up the parchment then headed over to her gray and white owl, giving her some treats and petting her for a bit before sending her off with the reply.

* * *

Draco spent the week busy, and Saturday finally rolled around. He went in to work, just as he promised he would weeks before. He spent time playing with Thuban, and getting used to his wand again. He never realized how hard it would be to use his magic again after such a long period of disuse. He got home that night, and Thuban greeted him at the door.

"Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaco!" The child shouted his name as he tackled his legs. Draco grinned and picked the boy up.

"Hello Thuban. How was your day?" Draco walked further into the house carrying the boy.

"Well, Harry took me to work with him so I could go to the playgroup! I thought I saw Mione, but when I yelled her name, she didn't look. I miss her! Can we go see her soon?" his face was full of hope.

"I dont know about that buddy. I have to work. Maybe we can ask Ginny, and she can work something out?" The child's face fell.

"Alright then." he started squirming, and Draco put him down. He dashed off into the house, and Draco headed for the kitchen. He sat down at the table, and dashed off a quick letter.

_Hermione,_

_I know you've been busy, but Thuban would like to see you. I have to work, but I was hoping that you could stop to see him at the playgroup i__n the ministry, or I could maybe have Ginny bring him to see you one day? He really does miss you._

_Draco_

It took all of his effort not to add that he missed her as well.

* * *

Hermione set the letter aside and sighed. How could she say no to that, she wondered, shaking her head.

_Draco,_

_I will take care of Thuban. I miss him as well._

_Hermione Granger_

She looked away from her reply wishing that she had the nerve to tell Draco that she missed him. It was no use though. After sending off her response she proceeded to climb into bed and fall asleep. The next morning she dressed warm and went off to the ministry playgroup to see Thuban.

* * *

Draco dressed Thuban in the child's favorite dragon covered tee shirt, and a pair of denim shorts. He carefully combed his hair, and packed a lunch into the boys backpack. He also slipped a photo of the two of them into the bag. He handed the backpack to Thuban, and took him to the parlor. Harry was waiting for them, and Thuban eagerly grabbed the man's hand. They stepped into the floo, and were off for the day. Draco smiled sadly, and grabbed his jacket for the walk to work.

* * *

Thuban sat on the floor with a bunch of Legos. He was building a house, and even had Lego people to put in it. The teacher came over and sat down next to him.

"What are you doing Thuban?"

"Building a house."

"Who is going to be in your house?" The boy picked up a Lego man with black hair, and a woman with red hair.

"This is Harry and Ginny. They love each other, and live in this room." He placed them in a room. "This is Draco. He lives here." He dropped the figure into another room. "This is me! And this one is Kreacher. Kreacher goes in the kitchen. I don't know where he sleeps. I sleep here." Then the boy picked up another figure, this one a woman with brown hair. "This is Hermione... she doesnt live with us, but I wish she did. I love her. I think Draco does too." The boy smiled at the teacher, and set it in the same room he had dropped the 'Draco' one in. The boy got up, and walked over to the bookshelf.

"I wanna read about Dragons now, please."

* * *

Hermione smiled sadly as she looked into the room at Thuban for a few minutes, before knocking softly on the door and walking into the room, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm here to see Thuban," She told the teacher her eyes immediately going to the little blonde boy that was sporting his love for dragons on his shirt. He really was the spitting image of Draco only younger, she thought to herself, hoping that there would be no reason for her to see him before the wedding.

* * *

"HERMIONE!"Thuban shrieked as he ran at the woman. He wrapped his arms around her legs, and buried his face against her thigh.

"I missed you!" He had tears dripping down his face. "I thought you were never coming back!"

* * *

Hermione dropped to her knees and wrapped the small boy in her arms, "Now what would give you that idea? I'm sorry I've been so busy, but I never forgot about you! You will always be my favorite little man!" She told him, placing a kiss on the top of his blonde head, before she held him out at arm's length, "Let me look at you! You must have grown at least a whole foot since the last time I saw you! And just look at how cool you look in that shirt!" She smiled at the boy for a moment before standing up, "How about you show me what you're doing?"

* * *

Thuban smiled up at her. He took her hand and started pulling her over towards the Legos he had been playing with.  
"I made the house! With everyone! I even put you in! You have to share a room with Draco though. " He picked up the brown haired Lego figure and showed it to her. He set the figure back down and picked up a book.  
"Will you read to me?"

* * *

Hermione looked at the Lego house, almost oblivious to the boy's question, her mind wrapping around how much she would really enjoy sharing a room with Draco. She shook the thought out of her head and looked at Thuban, "What would you like me to read to you, sweetheart?" She asked him, plastering a bright smile to her face. She sat down on the floor, tucking her jean clad legs under her as she pulled the small boy onto her lap and held him close to her. Maybe one day she could find someone and have a boy as sweet as the one on her lap for herself.

* * *

Thuban handed her the dragon book to her. He settled into her and opened the book.

"Ginny said she misses you. Harry did too. Draco didnt say anything, but I think he misses you too. He looks sad a lot." He opened the book, and pointed at the picture.

"Harry says that Mr. Haggard had one of these! It's name was Nor, Norber... NORBERT!" He smiled up at her in success.

* * *

Hermione laughed aloud, "Well, you can tell them I miss them too, and you're right, Mr. Hagrid did have one of those. Do you know what type of dragon that is?" She asked him, choosing to ignore what he said about Draco, no matter how much her heart had started to flutter at the thought that he might miss her as well. It was nothing though; just a lonely man with very few friends to talk to now that he was out of Voldemort's clutches. None of his old friends wanted anything to do with him, since he was a traitor to the dark lord.

* * *

"It's a hungrin hornytail! It's brown and shoots fire." He turned the page. "This is my favorite type!" he poked at the image of a Common Green Welsh. The dragon on the page pulled away from the child's fingers. Thuban giggled at it.

"Are you going to stay til it's time to go home?"

* * *

"Good job!" She told him with a smile, then laughed with him as the welsh pulled away from his fingers, "I don't know, what time do you leave to go home?" She asked him, knowing that she would have to leave if it meant he would be getting picked up by Draco. She really hoped that it didn't. She missed spending time with Thuban, and would love to be able to see Ginny and Harry again.


	18. Eighteen

Harry grinned when he stepped into the room and saw Thuban snuggled up with Hermione.

"Oi! I thought you were too busy for us now!" He grinned down at his friend. Thuban hopped out of the woman's lap and stuffed the book into the book case. He grabbed his bag and stuffed his feet into his shoes.

"Mione! You have to come have some-a Ginny's cookies with me! Draco won't be home yet, so Kreacher will let us eat as many as we want!" The boy grabbed her hand and tugged.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease!"

* * *

Hermione laughed and hugged her friend tightly, "I'm sorry, I just…I can't see Draco right now," She whispered before looking down to the little man that was trying for her attention, "I would love to go and eat cookies with you!" She said, swinging him up into her arms. She needed as much contact as she could get. Smiling and holding him close, she went with Harry back to Grimmauld Place, where she set Thuban down, "Go put your stuff away, buddy, then we'll go pig out on cookies!" She told him with a laugh.

* * *

Thuban scampered off and dumped his bag in his room. He ran down the stairs, and paused at the kitchen door. Ginny was over, and he could hear her and Hermione talking. He hid behind the partially closed door to listen to their voices. He loved listening to his new family talk. It was a lot nicer than the mean people who used to come to yell at his mommy about money.

* * *

"I'm not mad at you guys, Gin," Hermione told her friend, unaware of there audience, "I just have to get away from him! He wanted to kiss me! I can't get hurt. Not again, and not by him! I know that's what will happen. He only wants me now, because he's lost almost all of his friends!" She sighed and shook her head.

* * *

"I don't know Mione... He has changed. I'm pretty sure he started changing way back. He's not evil, and I dont think he ever really was. I think he was just scared." She sighed herself, and set a plate of cookies on the table. She spun around, and grabbed a couple of glasses. She set them in front of Hermione and waved her wand, filling them with milk. She sat down.

"I really dont know Hermione... Sometimes I think he might be falling for you."

* * *

Thuban skipped into the room and climbed up on the bench next to Hermione. He reached out and grabbed a cookie, setting the book in his hand down on the table.

"I found Draco's book. He writes in it a lot. I'm not a good reader yet, but I saw your name in it." He looked up at Hermione, and stuffed the cookie in his mouth, grinning at her through the crumbs.

* * *

Hermione stared down at the book, quite tempted to read it. She looked over at Thuban and ruffled his hair, "Are you sure that it was my name?" She asked him, as her eyes traveled back to the book. It might be kind of nice to know his true thoughts of her, but then, it would be an invasion of his privacy, but then again, with a brother like Thuban, he shouldn't expect to have too much privacy. She sighed, looked to Ginny for help. If her friend opened the book and she happened to see what was written about her, then it wouldn't really be snooping. Hermione grinned at her friend, hoping that she would catch on to the thought that was going through her head and go along with it.

* * *

Thuban reached out and tugged the book out of her hands. He flipped it open, and pointed.

"See. It says Mione!" He flips a few pages. "And there is my name!" He giggled, and grabbed another cookie. He set the open book down, and jammed the cookie into his mouth.

* * *

Hermione's eyes glittered at her friend before she laughed and kissed Thuban's head. She looked down to the page and began to read the part that had her name.

_I don't know what to say about her. She has been writing me for awhile now. I have never been so honest with anyone in my life. Hermione is so different. I really want to see her in person._

_I have a little brother, his name is Thuban. I knew my father was a bad person, but Thuban's very existence proves he was evil. Rape is... unforgivable. Thuban is precious though. He is so very adorable. I reached out to try to contact his mother, so, maybe I could help, or something._

She took in a deep breath and looked at the small child again, so glad that he was unable to read very well, "Thuban, I want you to make me a promise, alright?"

* * *

Ginny arched an eyebrow as the child nodded. He leaned against Hermione.

"mmmhmmm?" He mumbled around the cookie.

* * *

"Promise me that you won't look through this book anymore unless Draco is with you," She said, closing the book slowly. The last thing she wanted was for him to learn to read a bit more and find out about the cruel ways of the world. He was still a child; it wouldn't be fair for him to know that there were people like Lucius Malfoy in the world and what they were capable of doing. She blinked back the tears that started to fill her eyes, then looked at the time. Draco would be home any moment, "Now, darling, I have to get home. I have more work I have to do, but I promise I will come back and play with you again soon. You be a good boy, alright?" She asked, placing another kiss upon the top of his head before standing.

* * *

Thuban nodded solomly at her. He leaned into the kiss she gave him, and hopped down off the bench.

"I wanna walk you out!" He exclaimed, and hugged her legs. He let go, and raced over to the kitchen door.

"Ready?"

* * *

Hermione laughed aloud, "No, I'm afraid I'm not, but then, I never am ready to leave you!" She told the small boy with a smile. She looked at the clock again, then felt her heart drop at the sound of a door. Oh boy, here we go, she thought to herself, "Thuban, why don't you go say hi to your brother, I can wait for you to walk me out. I promise," She told him as she looked to Ginny, how would they get the book upstairs without him noticing and realizing that they'd read it?

* * *

Thuban ran up the kitchen stairs, and raced down the hallway. He scrambled around the corner, and tackled Draco at the knees. Draco fell over, and Thuban clamored up and sat on Draco's chest.

"HI!"

"Hey little man. How was your day?"

"It was AWESOME! I played legos and read books, and Mione came to see me! She came for cookies! She's in the kitchen, and promised to wait so I could walk her out!" Draco smiled and nodded through the child's diatribe, but froze when he heard she was in the house.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good day, now let me up so I can go say hi."Thuban nodded and dove off of his brother. Draco got to his feet, and Thuban grabbed his hand to drag him off to the kitchens.

* * *

Hermione could see that her friend was going to be absolutely no help so she sighed in exasperation and looked around the kitchen, then shook her head and decided to just leave the book where it was. She would just have to deal with the consequences. Her eyes took on a steely look as she heard Thuban and Draco approach the kitchen, though she could feel her heart beginning to pound and her face grow warm. Oh, but she really did hope that she wasn't noticeably blushing. That would just make things worse for her. Sighing, Hermione braced herself the best that she could. She'd allowed herself to become distracted and in doing so, she now had to face Draco Malfoy. With a groan, she flopped down into a chair as she realized that even when she wasn't around him, he was basically the center of attention in her thoughts.

* * *

Draco narrowed his eyes when he saw his journal sitting on the table. He walked over and picked it up.

"Thuban, have you been going through my things again?" He glanced over at the child. Thuban hung his head. Draco knelt down, and lifted the boys chin, so he was looking into his eyes.

"Leave my things alone. If you need something from my room, ask me or Harry to get it for you, okay?" The child nodded, then threw his arms around Draco's neck.

"I'm sorry! I wont do it again!" Draco hugged the child back, and kissed the top of his head. After a moment, they broke, and Draco turned to Hermione.

"Hi."

* * *

Hermione slowly turned her head to look at Draco, her brown eyes taking on a warm glow as they settled up him, a faint blush stealing over her cheeks, "Hi," She said, voice indifferent, and in complete contrast to the look in her eyes. She stood from her seat and looked to Thuban, "you know, I am quite hungry, do you think Kreacher would mind if I stayed for a little more than cookies?" She asked him, her eyes straying up to Draco for a prolonged moment.

* * *

Thuban began jumping up and down, too excited to answer. Draco glanced at Ginny, who just shrugged.

"We would be delighted if you stay for dinner." Draco spoke softly, leaning a little towards her. "As long as you dont mind Thuban's favorite." He grinned at her, and sat down, gesturing for her to do the same.

* * *

She blushed again when he leaned towards her, "I…that is…"She bit down on her lip and took to just nodding at him before she accepted his gesture to sit. She arranged herself on the seat beside him, her knee just barely touching him. She should move it, she thought, but the contact, no matter how slight it was, felt too right, and definitely too good for her to break it. Deciding to try and break the spell that he had over her, Hermione turned her attention to Thuban once more, "Sweety, how about you tell me what your favorite is? That way I can have you over to my house for dinner one of these days and I can fix it up for you!"

* * *

"My favorite is chicken nuggets put on a grilled cheese with french fries and carrot sticks!" He giggled at her. Draco pulled a face and nodded, trying to confirm, that, yes, that is what they are having for dinner. Thuban scrambled back up on the bench, and tried to climb into Draco's lap, kicking Hermione in the process.

"Sorry Mione." he mumbled as he settled into his brothers chest. He curled a hand into Draco's shirt, and stuck his thumb into his mouth.

* * *

Hermione quickly moved her knee and smiled at Thuban, "Well, that certainly sounds….interesting!" She told him chuckling softly, trying to ignore the warmth that was left on her knee from the contact. Oh but why did the ferret have to be so cute and sweet right now? Why couldn't he still be the same git that had harassed her back in Hogwarts? Fighting back the overwhelming urge to groan, Hermione looked around the kitchen, not seeing one member of the group, "I wonder where Harry is?" She said, refraining from reaching out and touching the man sitting next to her just for the much wanted contact.

* * *

Draco shifted in place, pressing his leg against her's, hip to knee. He leaned his head down a little, resting his chin on Thuban's head. He waited to see if she would move again.

"Harry popped over to Luna's." Ginny was grinning at the duo "And I'm due over there as well." She took off her apron, and flicked her wand at the dishes, setting them to cleaning themselves. She skipped over to the door.  
"Enjoy your dinner." She winked and left. Draco stared after her. He turned and looked at Hermione.  
"Did we just get abandoned?" His eyes twinkled at her.

* * *

Hermione looked around the kitchen, her eyes widened in her confusion. What was going on, she wondered, what could those two be up to? Surely it wasn't the obvious answer. After all, Harry and Ginny would never go so far as to hook her up with….she stopped in mid thought, their legs were touching. Her face turned red again and she looked away quickly, hopping that he hadn't noticed. Oh, sure the smart thing to do would be to pull away, but that just so happened to be the hardest thing to do as well. She looked at Thuban then to Draco, "It would appear that way."

* * *

Thuban let go of Draco's shirt, and reached out to Hermione.

"Wanna sit in your lap now." He whined and leaned towards her. Draco rolled his eyes.

"How about you sit by yourself while I make dinner? Kreacher is old. He needs a break once in a while." He stood, setting the boy in his vacated seat. He walked over to the refridgerator, and pulled out the fixings of dinner. He poured oil in a pan and set it to heat to fry up the chicken.


	19. Nineteen

Hermione watched Draco as he maneuvered around the kitchen, her eyes narrowed warily. He may have some experience in doing things the muggle way, but she wasn't too sure that she was quite ready to trust him to cook an entire meal for three without any mishaps. Ruffling Thuban's hair, Hermione stood and walked over to Draco, "Is there anything that I can do to help?" She asked him, placing a hand on his upper arm, oh, but that felt good even with his shirt covering him. Maybe she could give into him, just once?

* * *

Draco paused and looked down at the hand on his arm. He brought his eyes up to hers with a smile.

"I can handle this part, but if you could chop up some potatoes, and give Thuban the carrots to peel, I would be thrilled." He unconsciously brought a hand up and brushed a curl off of her forehead. He jumped and pulled his hand back when Thuban squirmed between them.

"I wanna do something!" The boy was tugging on both of their shirts.

* * *

Hermione nodded, as though in a trance by the small gesture that he'd made. She couldn't remember the last time Ronald had done something like that. She shook her head for a brief second, clearing it enough for her to think and then gave Thuben the carrot sticks and a charmed piece of rounded plastic about the size of a peeler and set him to work. Before she allowed herself time to think about what she was doing, Hermione then stood on her toes and brushed a kiss along Draco's jaw, and then quickly turned and started to chop the potatoes.

* * *

Draco froze when her lips brushed his skin. He could feel his face turning red. It took a moment, but he shook it off, and slid the chicken into the oil.

Thuban was bouncing up and down singing. He was making things up as he went. Suddenly, he burst into a song about Hogwarts.

"Oh, I wanna be a Slytherin, I wanna be a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor! I wanna be a cunning snake, I want a head named Snape, so I can be soooo galore! I hate gold and red, green and silver fill my head, I wanna be a Slytherin so baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!"

* * *

Hermione froze and slowly turned her head, eyes narrowed to slits as she glared at Draco. Evidently he found Gryffindor's to be so vile that he'd made up a song and taught it to his two year old brother. She stopped chopping, set the knife aside to rid herself of temptation and walked out of the kitchen, her back stiff as a board as she went. What should she do, she wondered as she began to pace the halls. If she left it would break Thuban's heart, but she wasn't so sure that she could handle sharing a meal with the pig headed male that the poor thing had been given for an older brother.

* * *

Thuban watched Hermione stalk out. He looked up at Draco, who was busy. He looked down at his carrots. He set down the plastic peeler, and climbed down. He skipped up the kitchen stairs still singing. He hit the top of the stairs as he switched songs.

"Red and gold, go go go! Were gonna win the quidditch bowl! Lions we are proud and brave! Red and gold, red and gold! Go Go Go Gryffindor!" He peeked into the parlor, and didnt see her. He kept walking, and singing.

"Eagles proud we soar, higher than Gryffindor. Wisdom we own, blue and silver we show. Lets win tonight! Rowena blessed us with intell- intel-intelgence. We are the Best! RAVENCLAW!"

* * *

Hermione had wandered her way up to the guest bedroom and sat down on the bed to try and think things through. Should she stay or should she just leave? Sure, she'd heard the rest of Thuban's songs, but she still just wasn't sure that she could handle a full dinner alone with Draco, even if they did have a pint sized chaperone. With a groan, Hermione dropped so that she was laying on the bed, her eyes starting to slowly drift shut. She was so unusually tired lately. Perhaps it was from always trying to keep so busy that she wouldn't have time to think about Ron or Draco. Whatever the reason, Hermione's eyes finally gave up their battle and closed as she heard Thuban's footsteps.

* * *

Draco finished the food, and turned to the table to start putting the sandwiches together. He spun in a circle looking for his brother. He set the plates down and wandered out of the kitchen, checking the rooms as he walked. He got to the stairway, and started up. He peeked into Thuban's room, and then his own. He walked over to Harry and Ginny's room, and jiggled the handle. It was locked. He sighed, and turned towards the guest room. He pushed the door open, and smiled softly at the sight before him. Thuban was lying curled up against Hermione's side, snuggled in, with one tangled in the woman's shirt. He had a thumb in his mouth, and was snoring around it. Draco backed out of the room and pulled his wand out. He set an alarm charm over the room, setting it to go off in 15 minutes. Turning, he retreated down the stairs back into the kitchen.

* * *

Hermione lifted her head off the pillow at the sound of the alarm and looked around. How could she have fallen asleep? Where had the alarm come from? She looked down and saw Thuban nestled up against her, he was such a sweet boy. She gently shook him, "Thuban, honey, it's time to go and eat dinner," The whole time her mind was marveling at the fact that she didn't smell anything that might have suggested there'd been a mishap in the kitchen. Huh, looks like Draco had managed to cook the muggle way without any problems. Unless he had resorted to using magic to finish the meal after she'd left the kitchen.

* * *

Thuban snuggled into her closer. He put his hand over his eyes and grumbled.

"Dont wanna get up... Carry me." He wrapped his other arm around her neck.

* * *

Draco sat at the table in the kitchen, leafing through a book. He heard the charm go off a few minutes ago, and was waiting for the two sleepyheads to come downstairs to eat.

* * *

Hermione shook her head and laughed as she scooped the heavy child into her arms, and scooted off of the bed, carrying him downstairs and depositing him head first, into his brother's lap, "Here, I brought you a present," She told him with a laugh. Her heart was thudding in her chest as she watched Draco, longing to run her fingers through that pale blonde hair of his.

* * *

Draco jumped as his lap was now full of little brother. He grinned up at the woman who had dropped the child there.

"Sleep well?" His eyes twinkled mischievously. He shifted, setting Thuban upright on the bench next to him. He stood, and walked over to the stove. He pulled out his wand, and release the stasis spell he had placed to keep their dinners fresh. He picked up two plates in one hand, and the third in the other. As he set them on the table, he glanced over at her again.

"Could you get Thuban a glass of milk please?"

* * *

Hermione nodded and grabbed a child's cup covered in dragon's out of the cupboard. Oh yea, that boy really loved his dragons, she thought as she took out the milk and poured some into the cup. She walked over to the table and set the cup down in front of the boy, before taking a spot beside him, and waiting for her plate to be set in front of her. Her stomach turned at the thought of what they were going to be having for dinner, but she was determined to force herself to eat it all just to make the boy happy.

* * *

Draco pulled the napkin off of her plate with a flourish, revealing a beautifully plated chicken parmesan. He grinned at her as he pulled the napkins off of his and Thuban's food as well. Draco was eating the same thing she was, and Thuban had his favorite in front of him. The boy was happily eating, shoveling food into his face as fast as he could. Draco watched him with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

* * *

Hermione looked down at her plate then smiled over the small boy's head at Draco in appreciation. She slowly picked at her food, eating a total of three bites, before she looked over Thuban's head once more and cleared her throat in order to get Draco's attention. She had made up her mind, now to just let him know about her decision. She took a deep breath and waited to give him the smallest clue.

* * *

Draco glanced at Hermione over his brother's head. He grinned.

"Have you ever seen anyone eat like that? It's amazing. Almost as disgusting as watching Crabbe and Goyle at the table back in school." He laughed a bit, and spun some pasta onto his fork. He glanced up at her when she cleared her throat. He raised an eyebrow, and waited for her to speak.

* * *

Hermione took another deep breath and squared her shoulders. She looked down at Thuban for a second and then back to Draco, mouthing out four words to him, hoping that he would catch on. _Your room after bedtime._ She could feel her cheeks begin to burn, indicating to her that she was indeed blushing, once more. It would seem that happened a lot around him. Oh but that was very embarrassing, she thought as she waited for him to respond.

* * *

Draco's eyes widened at the words. '_my room... bedtime... Either I'm __in trouble, or I will be._' The thought slipped across his mind as he nodded an affirmative to her. He quickly slurped down the rest of his pasta, as Thuban chomped his last carrot stick. He glanced up at the clock, and realized with a start that it was indeed nearly bedtime. He took Thuban and his plates, got up and put them in the sink. They immediately started washing themselves. He turned back towards the two at the table. He brought his hands up and clapped them together.

"Well, why don't we let Hermione finish her dinner, and let's me and you get you ready for bed, okay? Sooooo, race you to your bathroom!" He grinned as the boy raced out of the kitchen. He looked at Hermione.

"I'll be about an hour. We have bath time, then I have to read both dragon books before bed." He smiled at her and ducked up the stairs after his brother.

* * *

Hermione nodded, though she knew that he could not see her. It felt as though her stomach had just dropped, out of nerves. She looked at the food left on her plate. It would take about an hour for her to even eat half of what she had left. She wasn't sure of how it tasted though, because at that moment everything tasted of sand to her. Everything is going to be fine, she told herself, getting up from the table and going to put her plate of food into a container for her to take home that night. Finally finding one in the wizard friendly kitchen, she placed it in the refrigerator and walked up to Draco's room. With half an hour left Hermione lay across his bed and stared up at the ceiling. There had to be some way to help her pass the time. Unable to think of anything else, she pulled out her wand and started to enlarge random objects in the room and then shrinking them back down to size.

* * *

Draco crossed the hall to his room, and stood frozen as he watched his bedside lamp suddenly triple in size, then reverse back to its original shape. He shook his head and turned towards the witch lying on his bed. He grinned, and shut the door a little harder than needed, intending on getting her attention. His grin turned into a smile when he notice the way her hair was tousled, and that her shirt had ridden up just a bit, revealing a strip of creamy flesh. His eyes went smoky, and the breath caught in his chest as he gazed at her.

* * *

Hermione leapt out of the bed and muttering a hex before she'd had time to think about what she was doing. It would appear some things did not die so easily. Her mouth dropped forming an 'O' as she realized that she'd just shot a hex at Draco. She let out a sigh of relief as it whizzed past his head and hit the door, then tried to take a step back only to stumble on the bed, once she saw the look in his eyes. That's ok, she reminded herself, it's good that he looks at you like that. It means that you are not the only one that has these feelings.

* * *

Draco jerked sideways as the hex flew past his head. He turned towards her, wide eyed, and blinked a few times.

"What just about took my head off there?" He asked, impressed by the large dent now in his door. He grinned as he walked over to where she sat on the bed. He plopped down next to her, and flopped backwards, hands behind his head. He looked over at her, then reached out, tugging her shirt down so the hem met the waistband of her pants, hiding the tempting flesh.

* * *

Hermione grinned apologetically at him, "I'm so sorry! I'll fix it! I promise," She told him before looking down at the shirt he'd just tugged down on her. She turned her gaze back to him, her eyes narrowed and filled with defiance as she shifted so that her shirt rid up once more. Content with herself, she gave him a rather angelic look and then laughed aloud.

* * *

He grinned when she purposelly made her shirt ride up again. Sitting up, he cocked his head to the side. With a devilish look in his eye, he reached over and slid his hand up the back of her shirt, coming to rest right below her bra strap. He nearly groaned at the feel of her warm soft skin. He was aching to kiss her, but after the last fiasco, he was afraid to bring it up.

* * *

Hermione held her breath as his hand slid up her shirt. Oh but it was the wrong side! No, it was too soon for anything like that to happen, she reminded herself just as one arm went up and snaked itself around his neck, inviting him to kiss her. Who knows, maybe if she were to kiss him, she'd be able to get him out of her system. It was a hypothesis that she would just have to try out.

* * *

Draco hesitated, then pressed his lips against hers. He felt the heat of her skin on his face, and she smelled wonderful. He leaned into the kiss a bit more, and teased her bottom lip, begging her to open up for him. He nearly moaned when she did just that. He lost himself in the taste of her mouth, leaning forward, pressing her into the bed.


	20. Twenty

_**I am just not feeling the love you guys! No reviews or nothing! Come one, leave me some love!**_

* * *

Hermione linked her other arm around Draco's neck and threw herself into the kiss. Oh Merlin, but his kiss were like a drug and she was very much enjoying them. She had to stop; the thought flit unwanted to the front of her mind. The last thing she wanted to end this very wanted contact. Reluctantly, Hermione slid her arms from around his neck and down until her fingers were curled tightly in his shirt, before stretching out and lightly pushing against him, "This is the last thing I want to say to you, but we have to stop," She told him, her voice husky, her warm amber eyes darkened with desire.

* * *

Draco sighed, and shifted his body so he was lying next to her. He looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath.

"So, what happens now?" He spoke softly, and sat up. She didn't respond immediately, so he pulled himself up, and began pacing his room. He ran a hand through his hair and turned back towards her.

* * *

She got off the bed while he was pacing and stood behind him as he turned around again. She softly placed a hand on his cheek, "Now we explore," She kissed him passionately for a brief minute, long enough for her heart to start racing in her chest once more, then pulled her mouth from his, "this more, just slowly," She told him, pressing a soft kiss upon his cheek.

* * *

He looked down at her, with a small smile on his lips. He put his hands on her shoulders, leaned down and brushed a kiss on her cheek.

"Do you want to stay the night?" He blurted it out, then turned an odd shade of red. He brought a hand up and slapped it over his mouth.

"That came out wrong... I just meant..." He stumbled over his words, eyes wide, face aflame.

* * *

She stood on her toes and brushed a kiss across his mouth, "I would love to stay the night, as long as I get to sleep with you," She said turning a bright red, "I mean I don't want to sleep with you, not that I wouldn't enjoy, I'm sure I would, not that I think about what it would be like, that's not to say that it isn't something worth thinking about," She shut her mouth and looked down, settling with merely nodding her reply, her face so red that she was sure it had to be glowing by the time she'd finished talking.

* * *

Draco grinned as she fumbled with her words, suddenly less embarrassed by his own faux pas. He swept an arm out gesturing at the entire room.

"Well, mi casa es su casa... or Harry's casa as the case may be." He stepped away from her. "Make yourself comfortable, I'm going to take a shower." He crossed the room to the bathroom. "I'm sure you can transfigure one of my shirts to fit you as a nightshirt." He smirked, and slipped into the bathroom.

Once he was hidden from her view, he leaned against the sink and took a few deep steadying breaths. He looked at himself in the mirror, and shook his head. 'What are you getting yourself into my boy?' The thought slipped across his mind, followed immediately by 'hopefully her knickers.' He rolled his eyes, and shook of the naughtier side of his mind. He quickly stripped, and turned on the water. Stepping under it, he idly wondered how to explain the scars on his leg without revealing to much more of himself to her.

* * *

Hermione went through his shirts, stripped her clothes and slipped one over her head. It hit mid thigh on her, she thought with a laugh, it would appear she didn't have to transfigure it after all. She folded her discarded clothing and set them on the dresser before crawling into his bed and curling up on her side. She lay there and listened to the water of his shower, the sound very soon lulling her to sleep. Dreams of him under the hot spray filled her head and in her dream she'd gotten out of bed and walked into the bathroom, slowly sliding his shirt from over her head while he stood and stared at her.

* * *

Draco turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping himself in a towel. He walked over to the full length mirror and took a look at himself. He grimised at the scars littering his body. He dropped the towel, and drug on a pair of boxers. He idly ran a hand over the scars, and shrugged. He would deal with the questions if they came.

He stepped into the room, and smiled when he saw her sleeping. He crossed the room, and crawled into the bed, pulling her sleeping form up against him. As his eyes drifted shut, a contented sigh escaped him.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes as he pulled her against him, and turned to look at him, a soft smile forming on her lips. She gently kissed his chin and snuggled in closer to him, her mind starting up again, making it nearly impossible for her to go back to sleep. She'd loved Ron, she knew that, but being in his arms had never made her feel so safe like this. Kissing him had never made her feel as though the earth were trembling beneath her. Why did it feel this way with Draco? He'd once been one of her worst enemies, and the biggest prats that she'd known, and now she'd give anything to stop this moment in time, so as not to lose it. Unfortunately two days after Harry and Ginny's wedding she would be leaving. Her heart stilled in her chest and a quiet sob got caught in her throat. Why hadn't she just kissed him that night in the ballroom? If only she had then she wouldn't have made the arrangements. She looked up at his face once more and tears started to fall from her eyes. If she didn't know any better she'd swear that she had fallen in love with the former Slytherin prince that was holding her now.


	21. TwentyOne

_Draco woke to sunlight streaming in the window, and a warm woman pressed up against him. He gently caught her mouth in a kiss. Her eyes opened, and she kissed him back, leaning into him so that he ended up flat on his back, with her leaning over him. She threw a leg over his body, and he could feel the heat of her core through the thin fabric separating them. He ran his hands up her legs, pushing his shirt up her body, and pulling it over her head, leaving her creamy warm skin bare for him to touch. He groaned as she slid a hand between them, gently scratching her nails down his body to the waistband of his boxers. She shifted her body up and tugged them off his body. She settled back on top of him, grinding lightly. He groaned into her mouth as her wet heat rested against his hardened shaft. The kisses gained urgency, and she shifted her hips, taking the tip of him in. He slid into her silken heat and..._

Woke up with a massive hard on. Draco opened his eyes, to the sun, groin aching, and warm skin pressed against his chest. He frantically tried to ease away without waking her. He shifted, and slid out from under the blankets, all the while trying to come up with something that would deflate his desire.

* * *

Hermione burrowed closer to him in her sleep, throwing an arm around him, her eyes opening at the contact with his skin. She looked around her and blinked, a smile spreading across her mouth seeing him, as their kiss the night before filled her mind. She unfortunately remembered the way she'd fallen asleep as well, and her eyes became filled with sorrow, though she kept the smile on her face hoping that he wouldn't notice it. She didn't know how she would be able to explain it to him without hurting him at all.

* * *

Draco turned his head, and froze when he saw her looking at him. His eyes widened, and he glanced down, praying he was covered properly.

"Um... Good morning." He turned towards her, forgetting to hide the scarring on his leg. He ran a hand through his hair, waiting for some kind of response.

* * *

She followed his gaze, and froze when she saw his legs, "Oh, Merlin!" She whispered, placing her finger tips at the edge of his scars, her eyes turning up to him, filled with tears, "Who did this to you?" She asked him, her voice filled with pain at the things he had to experience in his life.

* * *

He jumped when she touched the scars. He sat down on the bed, and looked at her. He reached over and covered her hand with his.

"Aunt Bella." He muttered, and looked her in the eye.

* * *

Hermione looked back down to his thighs, and looked at the scars and realized that they actually spelled something. She lightly traced her fingers along the letters as she read them, "Betrayer," She lifted her right arm, and looked at the evidence of Bellatrix Lestrange's cruelty. Her arms wrapped around Draco's neck and she pressed her lips to his, hoping to erase the pain from both of their memories.

* * *

He kissed her back, but pulled away after a moment. He gave her a small smile.

"I'd love to continue this, but I hear stirring across the hall, and I do have a meeting in about an hour." He leaned forward, and gave her a peck on the tip of her nose. "You should probably get dressed before Thuban gets in here." He got up and crossed to his wardrobe, and began pulling on his clothes.

* * *

She nodded, holding back a groan of disappointment when he broke the kiss, "I have to get to work anyways," She said crossing to the dresser, and stripping off his shirt with her back to him, revealing a pair of skimpy, black panties. Hermione smiled to herself, wondering what he thought of what he'd be getting. Grabbing her jeans, she bent over and slowly began to put them on, oh sure she knew she was probably being cruel in taking her time with getting dressed, but she couldn't deny that she was having fun with it.

* * *

Draco stared as she sauntered away, in nothing but a scrap of fabric. He lost the ability to breathe as she bent, dragging the denim up those long, slender legs, covering all that flesh. He blushed and turned away, pulling a tee over his head. He grabbed his wand when he heard the doorknob rattle, summoning a screen around her, as Thuban burst into the room.

"MORNING DRA- Who's behind that?" the child pointed. Draco walked over and ensured that Hermione was fully dressed. With a grin at his brother, he vanished the screen. The child lit up, and threw himself at Hermione's legs.

"MIONE!" he hugged her around the knees. "I want YOU to help me pick my shirt today!" He grabbed her hand and tugged. Draco shook his head and shrugged.

"It's up to you."

* * *

Hermione laughed, giving Draco a saucy wink over her shoulder as the child drug her from the room. She bent down to his dresser and rummaged through his shirts, finding a shirt that matched his room. Dragons were on it, and they were all the different house colors from Hogwarts, "Mmm, how about this one?" She asked him, holding it up for him to inspect.

* * *

Thuban screwed up his face, and looked at the shirt. He shook his head and started pawing through his dresser.

"I wanna wear this one!" He held a bright red shirt, with little golden lions printed all over it out to her. He gave her a grin.

Draco left his room barefoot, and padded downstairs to the kitchen. He froze in the doorway, as Harry and Ginny were standing there, arms crossed, with twin looks of scolding on their faces.

"So, was that Mione I heard upstairs?" Ginny broke the pose first, giving him a grin.

"Um, yeah... She kinda spent the night." Draco looked at the floor, and ran a hand over his head nervously. Harry just stared at him as if trying to burn a hole in Draco's chest with his eyes.

* * *

Hermione smiled at him and nodded, "I think that's a great one!" She told him, as he pulled it on. She then led the way downstairs, and froze at the sight in front of her once they'd reached the kitchen. Oh boy, she hadn't thought about Harry's reaction to this. She knew that the daggers he was shooting Draco with his eyes weren't about him not running it by them. They were about her staying in Draco's room with him. She felt her face grow warm, knowing full well what they probably thought had gone on, and knowing that, she kind of wished that it had.

* * *

Draco turned when he heard the pair walk into the room. He looked down at Thuban, and immediately scooped him up, knowing Harry probably wouldn't kill him in front of his brother. He came around the table, and sat the boy on the bench. Kreacher walked over to the child.

"What does little Master want for breakfast?"

"mmmm. Bangers!" the child giggled, and wriggled. Ginny walked over and ruffled his hair.

"Where did you get that awesome shirt little man?" She sat down next to the boy.

"Draco bought it for me!" Ginny raised an eyebrow and glanced over at him.

"Draco bought you a Gryffindor shirt?"

"Ah-hah. I liked it. He bought it." Draco just shrugged, and sat, putting the child between him and Harry.

* * *

Hermione looked around the room, "I ah…should get going. I'm running late for work," She told them as she backed slowly out of the room. Her face grew even warmer until she was out of sight of the kitchen completely. She raced through the house until she was standing on the front porch and breathed the crisp air in, deeply, trying to calm her nerves.

* * *

Draco's face fell when she raced out of the house. They all heard the door slam behind her. He sighed, and tucked into the plate that Kreacher had just set in front of him. After a few uncomfortable moments of silence, Harry finally spoke.

"Hurt her, I hurt you." He stalked out of the room, and Draco winced when he heard the library door slam. Draco glanced at Ginny, who just shook her head.

"Hermione's an adult. She knows what she's doing." She got up, and walked to the door. "I'll watch Thuban while you go to your meeting Drake." Draco nodded, and quietly got up, and retreated to the parlor to floo to his meeting.

The ministry was crowded when he arrived. He wrestled his way over to the elevators, and went down to the Dept of Magical Law Enforcement. Out of habit, he glanced over at Harry's office as he walked down to his probation officer.

"Morning Malfoy."

"Good morning Thomas." Draco sat down. Officer Thomas opened a file, and made a few notes in it.

"How's work going?"

"It's the same, tedious, boring, and with some of the nicest people I've ever met."

"Any inclinations to harm muggles, or muggle borns?"

"No sir.

"How are things going with Thuban?"

"He's okay. Growing like a weed. Although, most of my conversations now consist of No! Stop that! Don't pull the cat's tail! Stop climbing that! Get out from under that! Don't hit! Hush! Eat your food! No candy! GO TO SLEEP!" He chuckled. The man looked up and smiled.

"I remember when my kids were that age, and I do not miss it. We are all done for the day. Just sign here, and your free for the week." Draco signed, and left with a smile.

* * *

Hermione sat in her office for Care of Magical Creatures and sighed. She was in the midst of packing her things, though it would still be a while before she moved to her new office at her new job. This trip was going to be her last assignment, and then she would be transferring to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She looked around at her now bare office walls, before turning on her computer and staring blankly at the screen, her night with Draco and the dream that she'd had running through her thoughts. She looked up, startled out of her reverie by a knock on her door, and nearly bolted up from her chair seeing who it was that was standing there, "What do YOU want?"

"I miss you, Mione, and I was hoping that you'd finally decided that you were ready to come back."

Her eyes narrowed that the red head that had caused her so much pain, "Why do you want me? I'm sure you can find someone else to take care of you!"  
"I don't want someone else, I want you! I know I screwed up, and I'm sorry, but I love you, Hermione. Please say you'll give me another chance!"  
Hermione sighed, and was spared from further conversation when an email from her boss popped up on her screen, "I have to go, Ronald," She told him, standing up from her chair and walking over to the doorway. Her eyes widened when he grabbed a hold of her arm.  
"I'll see you tonight, Hermione. You can give me your answer over dinner at our favorite restaurant. I'll see you there at seven thirty," He said, kissing her on the cheek.

"I'll talk with you later," She said, hurrying out the door and to her boss's office.

Hermione smiled at the end of the day, her boss had merely given her the location of where she'd be going, and then sent her back to her office, and the rest of the day had been quiet and unproductive for the most part. She stood and stretched, before walking out to the fireplace and using the floo to get to her destination.

* * *

Draco was striding towards the floos, and was suddenly jostled rather roughly. He looked at the person who had run into him. The red hair was a dead give away. Draco sneered.

"Watch where your walking Weaselbee."

"Shut your fucking mouth Ferret." The man shoved by, and stormed over to the floos. Draco shook his head, and flooed home.

Thuban was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace when Draco stumbled out. He scrambled up to his feet, and threw himself at Draco's knees.

"Lets go to the park." Draco laughed, and picked him up, settling the boy on his hip.

"Well, let me leave a note for Ginny and jot one off for Hermione, and we can go out and stay out ALL day." He gave the child a quick peck on the cheek.

_Gin,_

_Wont be home for dinner. See you and Harry around bedtime._

_Drake_

_Hermione,_

_You didnt have to run off before breakfast you know. Anyways, would you like to go to dinner with Thuban and I tonight? Just the three of us. Meet us at the Cafe' in Diagon Alley at 7:30 if you do._

_Draco_

Handing the letters to Kreacher, Draco took Thuban's hand, and they headed out for the day.

* * *

Hermione stared down at the note in her hand, and thanking Kreacher, apparated to her apartment where she showered and changed into a denim skirt, and a long sleeve black shirt. She quickly applied the slightest amount of make-up before heading out, walking past the restaurant where Ron was waiting outside. Groaning, she quickened her pace, but he had seen her and was following. Seeing Draco's note for her had made her completely forget about Ron, and now he wasn't taking the hint and leaving. She stopped short of the café, spying Draco and Thuban, oh this was going to go well, she thought sarcastically to herself. She squared her shoulders walked into sight of the café, and then turned to Ron, "I'm sorry, Ronald, I have plans tonight."  
"Oh that's alright. I don't mind watching you help some pathetic case."  
Her eyes narrowed, "He is not some pathetic case!" She exclaimed nearly shouting, with how angry he'd made her. She turned on her heel and started to the café.

* * *

Draco winced at the shouted words. He doubted that she knew that they could hear her. He quickly arranged his face in a more normal look, and proceeded to color on the paper tablecloth with Thuban. He glanced up and smiled when she walked in. Thuban began bouncing up and down when he saw her.

"MIONE! You came! Guess what! I drew a giraffe!" He pointed at the image. "and a doggy! Mione, what does pa... pa... patic mean?" Draco blushed, and then grew even redder when he saw who had followed her into the cafe. The man began stalking over to their table.

"Dont look now, but there is an angry Weasel coming over here."

* * *

Hermione turned and stood stiffly, her shoulders back, "What more could you possibly have to say, Ronald?"  
"Hermione, I'm sorry, I forgot how overly sensitive you are, but you have no right or reason to be here with this scum bag ferret!"  
Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped for a second, before fire filled the depths of her brown eyes, and she picked up Draco's drink pouring it over his head, "How dare you!" She spat, trying to fight back the urge to pull out her wand and hex him, "Draco is not scum! You say you love me so much, but you have no interest in what I do, or care about the things I am most passionate about! Draco has shown more interest in a matter of months than you have in years! I love him!" She said, too angered to care or even realize that he was sitting right there able to hear her.

"You're under a potion, Mione! Let's go home, so I can give you the antidote, and youll realize that he's no good, and that you don't really love him!"

* * *

Draco's eyes widened, and he reached over to cover Thuban's ears. Thuban glared at the red haired man for a moment, than picked up his fork, and climbed out of the booth. Draco lunged for his little brother, but missed.

Thuban stomped up to the man, brandishing the fork.

"YOU ARE NOT ALOUD TO YELL AT MY MIONE!" He had tears streaming down his face, and looked quite angry. Ron looked down at the boy and laughed.

"What's this? The ferret has spawn? And it likes you too?" Thuban's face went almost purple in anger. Before Draco could move, the child looked at the fork, than at the man. With a glint in his eye, the fork suddenly turned into a large stick. The stick slowly raised out of the child's hands, and began beating Ron around the head. Too shocked to do much else, Draco began laughing so hard he fell out of the booth onto the floor.

* * *

Hermione laughed as she scooped up the boy and placed him back in the booth, standing in font of him to protect him from the wrath that she knew was coming.

"Why that no good little brat!" Ron said, finally ridding himself of the attacking stick. He pulled out his wand and looked from Draco to Hermione, unable to get to Thuban, "Move aside, Hermione!"  
"Go home, Ron," She told him, her voice soft, but the chill in it as audible as if she'd shouted.  
"I will and I'm bringing you with me, right after I take care of this pompous arse!" He exclaimed, turning his wand to Draco. Hermione's eyes widened as he shot a hex at the man that she loved. She quickly pulled out her own wand and pointed it at him, "Wingardium Leviosa!" She said, hoping to lift him out of the way before the hex hit.


	22. TwentyTwo

_**Darling Readers, I am very very very bored, so I am currently accepting requests and challenges. Send me some please!**_

* * *

Draco gasped as he flew straight up into the air, and crashed into the ceiling. A small whimper escaped him as his shoulder started to throb. He watched the scene below.

Thuban ducked around Hermione and took a wild swing at Ron, landing it square in his nuts. The man crumpled, and Draco saw Thuban grab the wand from Draco's jacket.

"Hermione, WAND!" He shouted as the child started shooting spells at Ron. The man's skin was orange, with large pink spots, his hair was electric blue, and he was vomiting slugs by the time the wand was yanked from the little boy's hand. Draco watched from the ceiling, and wondered how much trouble he was going to be in for his brother's little tantrum.

* * *

Hermione quickly let him down and dragged Thuban to him. She grabbed their things and thrust them to Draco, "Hold on tight!" She said, looking apologetically to him. As soon as he had a hold of her arm, she quickly apparated the three of them out of café and back to Grimmauld Place. She hid her wand and placed a hand on his arm, "Draco, I'm so sorry! It was all my fault and I will go and talk to your probation officer first thing in the morning!" She sighed and shook her head, turning away from him and looking up at the evening sky, "Maybe I should leave before the wedding," She muttered to herself, forgetting for a moment that she hadn't told anyone of the trip that she was going to be taking. She let go of Thuban's hand and started walking down the path, sure that he would want nothing more to do with her after tonight's episode.

* * *

Draco was to busy losing his dinner to hear much of what Hermione said. She was walking away, and Thuban was just staring at Draco.

"You ok?" the boy patted Draco's head.

"I'll be okay little man. I just don't handle side along apparation that well." He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, and got fully to his feet. He offered Thuban his hand, but the toddler looked at it with a disgusted look on his face. Draco looked at the hand, and made his own face. He was filthy. Thuban gave him a perfectly arched eyebrow, and ran up the path. Draco caught up to him and Hermione almost at the end of the block.

"Did I hear you say something about leaving before the wedding? Because if I did, Ginny is going to roast you."

* * *

Hermione turned to look at him and shook her head, "She'll forgive me, but you'd be better off if I left before the wedding instead. Have you forgotten that you're going to be at the wedding of Ronald's sister and best friend? He will be there as well. If he see both of us there, whether we're together or not, he will not let things sit quietly. I am so sorry that I did this to you," She said giving him a quick kiss.

"Hermione please... he's an ignorant git. He hated me before he ever met me, and that will not change. Just... dont do this to Ginny and Harry. I understand if you want to stay away from me, but please... think of how Ginny is going to feel if her maid of honor doesn't show." He started to reach a hand towards her, only to pause, look around, and pulled out his wand.

"Scourgify." He spelled his hands clean, and then reached over and cupped her face.

"I'm willing to risk his wrath. Hell, I'd let him wipe the streets with me if it meant I could still see you."

Thuban squeezed between them, and wrapped his arms around Hermione's leg.

"You cant go away! I love you!" The little boy had tears in his eyes, and his lower lip was trembling. Draco leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Just... think about it, okay?" He smiled sadly, and reached down, pulling Thuban's arms away from her. He lifted the boy up, and turned, carrying him home. Thuban watched her over Draco's shoulder as they walked away,

* * *

Hermione stood frozen for a moment, looking down at the sidewalk beneath her feet, "Draco," She whispered then looked up at the two. She started to run after them, "Draco!" She shouted as she ran to throw herself into his arms.

* * *

Draco stumbled a bit, as she threw herself into him. He wrapped his free arm around her, and pulled her against him. Thuban squirmed a bit, then threw his own arms around the two adults.

"Mione... why are you leaving? Where are your going? I dont want you to!" He mumbled into her hair. Draco pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"Lets go in the house. We can talk a little more comfortably there." He tucked her under his arm, and guided her up the steps to the house.

He froze when the door opened. There was a wand, backed by a familiar pair of green eyes, pointed straight at his face.

"Uh, Harry... what?" He trailed off as Harry plucked Thuban out of his arms, and cast a few detecting spells over him. Draco glanced at Hermione.

"I... uh? Whats going on Harry?"

"I just got back from St. Mungos. Ron was being admitted, and screaming about you supposedly hexing him. Based on his injuries, I was pretty sure you weren't the culprit." Harry grinned and looked down at the child. "How did you know about the slugs?"

"Jamie Wood told me about it. He's 4 and his daddy was on the Gryffindor quidditch team. I wanna play quidditch. DRACO! Lets play quidditch!" The boy was now bouncing up and down. Draco looked at Harry and shrugged.

"It was your idea to send him to playgroup. I would have just left him with Kreacher. I did fine growing up being watched by Dobby."

* * *

Hermione laughed out loud and squeezed Draco tightly to her, "I thought that it was rather brave what Thuban did," She told him, before kissing his cheek, "Reminded me a lot of someone else that I know. Someone else that is very brave and," She stood on her tiptoes, "is rather sexy," She whispered into his ear, smiling to herself as she ran the hand on his back under his shirt, and lightly raked her nails down his back.

* * *

Draco jumped a bit when she raked her nails over him. He turned to say something, but was interrupted by Ginny running in.

"Mione! I need your help, right now!" The redheaded woman grabbed her hand and began tugging. "Seriously! Wedding business! Come On!" Draco and Harry looked at each other and shrugged. Thuban nudged her.

"Go on Mione! And then come find me! You have to read me a book before you leave." He was matter of fact, and quite confident that she would follow his instructions. Draco gave her a small grin.

"It's okay... We can talk later."

* * *

Hermione looked at Draco over her shoulder and her friend drug her from the room. Once he was out of sight she looked to Ginny and shook her head, "Ginny, slow down!" She exclaimed with a laugh, "Come on, calm down! Whatever it is, I'm sure that we can handle it without any trouble!"

* * *

Ginny dragged Hermione up the stairs and slammed the door behind them.

"My dress came!" She squealed, and ran over to the bed " I need your help to alter it! Your better with charms than I am." The woman was wrestling with layers of fabric. She stripped to her knickers, and stepped into the dress, smoothing the satin down. The dress was a crisp white, with red across the top of the sweetheart neckline, that swept down the length of the dress to the floor, widening as it went. The red was embroidered with cream and gold roses, and the cathedral length train had a small loop to slip over the hand, to make it easier to carry. Ginny reached around and pulled the zipper up as far as she could. It stopped just below her hips.

"See the problem? It's all tight right in here! Can you fix it?"

* * *

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she looked at the dress, "How is it so tight? It fit you perfectly when you tried it on at the shop," She said, pulling out her wand, and proceeded to adjust the dress so that it would zip completely, with ease. She shook her head, "Can you imagine why it wouldn't fit any longer?" She asked her friend as she stepped back to study her, nodding in approval at how beautiful she looked.

* * *

Ginny turned bright red, and avoided looking at Hermione. She tugged on the dress again.

"Um. No. I have no idea. I haven't gained weight or anything." She grinned as Hermione pulled the zipper up.

"Thank god! I only have a week to go. I hope I don't have to have you alter it again." She sighed and walked back over to the bed.

"Your dress came today too!" She shifted a few garment bags, and pulled on out, handing it to her friend. "Go try it on!"

* * *

Hermione stared at her friend suspiciously through narrowed eyes, "If you're sure…" She said before slipping her light gold dress on and looking at herself in the mirror. She ran a hand down the length of the dress, and idly wondered what Draco might think of it. A soft blush stained her cheeks pink as the thought quickly progressed to what she wanted him to do to her. She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts and turned to smile at Ginny, "Well, how do I look?" She asked as she splayed her arms out wide.

* * *

Ginny jumped, and pulled her hand away from her abdomen, which she had been caressing. A strange look came over her face, and she ran into the attached bathroom. Sounds of retching filled the air. The toilet flushed a couple of times, then the sink started running. Ginny stuck her head out of the bathroom.

"Kreacher!" She jumped when the elf appeared in front of her, holding out a package of soda crackers, and a wet washrag. She glanced over at Hermione, and gave a small smile.

"Sorry."

* * *

Hermione's eyes widened, "GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!" She exclaimed, having put things together. Caressing the stomach, randomly throwing up, eating soda crackers, it all added up to one thing, "YOU'RE PREGNANT!" She said much louder than she'd realized.

* * *

"PREGNANT!" Draco froze, hand in midair, still poised to knock on the door. He heard Ginny mumbling, and decided to knock anyways.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I haven't even told Harry yet!" The younger witch scolded. She paused at the knock.

"Go see who it is so I can get out of this. It wouldnt do for Harry to see it before the ceremony."

* * *

Hermione walked over to the door, and opened it far enough to stick her head out, "Draco, hi," She said, pulling her head back in to look at Ginny, before starting to open the door wider. She paused and started to blush remembering that she was still in her dress, and then remembering what she'd been thinking about just minutes ago, "What can I do for you?" She mumbled, stopping herself from revealing her current attire to the wizard in front of her.

* * *

"Dinner is almost ready. Did I hear you shouting about someone being- OOMPH!" Draco fell into the door as Thuban tackled his legs. He scrambled to keep his footing, and and to avoid knocking Hermione over. He reached for the door frame but missed. He saw the floor rushing up to meet his face.

_'Shit. This is going to hurt a bit'_

_

* * *

_

Hermione quickly flicked her wand, "Protego!" She said, to keep him from hurting himself, completely forgetting once again that she was in her dress, "Draco, are you alright?" She asked, her eyes shining with her concern for him. She reached a hand out to him, the other holding her wand and curled up against her chest.

* * *

He turned his head, and saw a lot of shimmery gold. His eyes traveled up, and met hers. He reached out and took her hand, letting her help him up.

"I'm fine. How about you Thuban?" He looked down at the little troublemaker. The child smiled, and nodded, racing out of the room and down the hall. Draco shook his head and turned back to Hermione.

"You look amazing in that dress." He grinned. He started when Ginny came out of the bathroom carrying an armload of white and red material, remembering the shouting.

"Wait... I heard someone say the word pregnant." He looked back and forth between the two women. "Who's pregnant?"

* * *

Ginny shot Draco a rather saucy look, "Well now, I don't believe that's any of your business," She said as she passed him.

Hermione smiled apologetically at Draco, "Hey, I'm almost done here, so I'll see you downstairs, alright?" She stood on her toes and shyly brushed a kiss along his jaw.

* * *

Draco watched Ginny leave. He looked down at Hermione and grinned when she kissed him. He caught her chin, and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"I'll see you downstairs. It's a simple meal tonight." He gently closed the door as her left. He walked down the hall, and stuck his head into Thuban's room.

"Dinner time little man." The child dropped the stuffed dragon he was holding, and raced out of the room, nearly colliding with Harry on the stairs. Harry and Ginny were having a rather deep discussion on the landing. Draco brushed by them, only catching a few words.

"Pregnant... Why didn't you tell me?"

"At the wedding. Didn't want my family to know yet." He gave Ginny a small smile as he passed, and continued on downstairs. He was almost to the kitchen when he heard the knock at the door. He walked over to answer it, forgetting to check who it was. He opened the door, and saw nothing but the fist flying towards his face.


	23. TwentyThree

**CAUTION: LEMON AHEAD! Also, we changed the rating. Oh! And send me requests and/or challenges! I have writers block... challenges and requests help.**

* * *

Ginny and Harry heard the body hit the floor. They both scrambled down the stairs, and saw Ron sitting on top of Draco, pummeling his unconscious body.

* * *

Hermione heard the commotion downstairs and flew out of the room, without changing out of her dress yet. She froze when she saw Ron, her dark eyes flashing fire at him as she brandished her wand, Conjunctivitus!" She shouted, her face contorted in her anger with him, "I swear, Ronald, if you do not leave him alone this INSTANT, you will not like what happens next! Now, GET AWAY FROM HIM!" She shouted as she stalked closer to him.

* * *

Ron fell off of Draco, pawing at his face. His eyes were rapidly swelling shut, and he tried glaring at the trio before him. Ginny was bright red, and the fury so evident that steam should have been shooting out of her ears. Harry had his wand out, and was pointing it at Ron. He approached Draco's unconscious body, and carefully levitated him away from Ron. He put him down safely in the parlor, than turned back towards the attacker. Ron's hair was still electric blue, and though the spots were gone, his skin was still rather orange.

Thuban came barreling out of the kitchen. He paused when he saw Ron. He glanced at the adults, and upon seeing their faces, narrowed his eyes. He peeked into the parlor, and saw Draco, bruised, and still out. Without warning, the child let out a war scream and launched himself at Ron, hitting any where he could. The man was trying to crawl away, but Thuban was all over the place. A small chuckle escaped Ginny at her brother's panicked look.  
"First, you yelled at my Mione. Then you come to my house and hurt Draco. No more! Your a bad bad man! I DONT LIKE YOU!" His voice was shrill, almost ear piercing. Tears were running down his face as he bit, clawed and kicked the much larger man. Suddenly, one of Ron's arms connected with the boy's midsection. The child flew backwards, landing at Ginny's feet with a thump. Immediately, he started wailing. Ginny scooped him up and tried to calm him down.

* * *

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" Hermione aimed her wand at him as she slowly stalked to him, "You have gone too bloody far! You are nothing more than a lousy, good for nothing, arrogant, prat! Petrificus totalus!" A small grin came to her mouth once he'd become unable to move, "Avis Oppugno!" She watched Ron get attacked by the flock of birds that she'd summoned, then turned to Harry and Draco. She walked over to him, and brushed a lock of pale blonde hair from his face, content in knowing that Thuban was in good hands with Ginny, "Rennervate," She said softly, still pushing the hair from his face.

* * *

Harry dispelled Hermione's birds, and took Ron in hand. He apparated him away to the ministry to begin filing charges. The man now had assault, unlawful entry, and assault on a minor to contend with. He shook his head sadly. Molly and Arthur were not going to like this.

* * *

Ginny carried the wailing boy into kitchen, and sat down in a creaky old rocker, holding him and petting his hair, murmuring soothing words. Kreacher came over to her, and handed her Thuban's favorite stuffed Dragon.  
"Thank you. Go help Hermione please." The old elf nodded, and apparated to the front parlor.

* * *

Draco groaned as he regained consciousness. His head was pounding, his eye was swelling shut, and he was pretty sure his nose was broken. He could feel someone pushing his hair out of his face. He reached up and caught the hand, and opening his good eye. He looked up at her with a small smile.  
"Did you kill him?" He muttered, pressing a kiss to the palm of Hermione's hand.

* * *

Hermione grinned at him, "No, I didn't kill him, though I have to admit that I was quite tempted to," She told him, looking over as Kreacher appeared, "I have it under control, Kreacher, thank you," She said to the house elf, before pointing her wand at Draco's eye, "Episkey," Hermione said before leaning over to kiss the man, "I am so sorry about him. Harry's taken him away, and I doubt that he would be stupid enough to try anything like that again."

* * *

Ron turned his head to Harry, "Let me go, mate. I won't go to your home to fight that ferret again, I swear it. I just can't understand why you and Ginny don't realize that she is under a love potion. That is the only way that 'Mione would give that git a second glance!"

Harry shook his head at the man. "Ron, there is no way she could be. He only got his wand back a month ago. Four months ago, he was still in prison. She sought him out, not the other way around." He smiled sadly, and guided the still blinded man into his office. He maneuvered him into a chair, and snapped the magically enhanced cuffs around Ron's wrist. He cast the counter curses, and waited while the man returned to a semi normal state. The blue hair and orange skin refused to dissipate though.

* * *

Draco winced a bit when she kissed him, as his face was still quite tender. He sighed into her mouth, and leaned into her a bit. Kreacher shuffled around the back of the couch.

"Dirty girl kissing master. Kreacher doesn't like. Little master crying." Draco rolled his eyes, and pulled his mouth away.

"Is Thuban okay?"

* * *

"Ron threw him back after I blinded him, he's with Ginny now. Once you're done healing, and look a bit more normal, you can go and see him. Right now, we don't want him to get more scared by seeing the state you're in," She grinned slightly remembering Thuban, "I have to admit though, it was quite amusing to see him wailing on that prat, and giving him a good tongue lashing."

* * *

Ron looked down at the cuffs on his wrist once his sight had been returned, "Are you sure?" He asked, sounding as though he'd been defeated, "I really want Mione back, mate. I screwed up, I know I did, and I want to make it up to her. I want her back."

"Oh, I'm sure" Harry spoke softly. He signed the bottom of the paperwork, and stood. He pulled out his wand.

"_Incarcerous_." Ron gasped as the binding spell took hold. "Now, due to you being a massive prat, you are going to miss the wedding. I'm sorry Ron. I still consider you a friend, but after your behavior the last year or so, I'm even reconsidering that. I advise you write to Ginny and apologize. Oh, and just so you know, Thuban isn't Draco's son. He's his little brother. Draco took on the responsibility of him when he found out about him. He is not the boy he was in school. He's become a good man. I'm leaving now, but Thomas here will escort you to Greaves." Harry shook his head sadly and turned, walking away from the man he had once considered his best friend.

* * *

Draco let out a growl when Hermione said that Ron had struck his little brother. He sat up swiftly, but paused when all the blood rushed to his head. He leaned back on the couch.

"Kreacher!" He summoned the house elf over to him.

"Master?"

"Bring me a glass of water please?" The house elf nodded and popped out. Draco looked back at Hermione. He stared for a moment.

"I love you." The words fell out of his mouth. His eyes widened as he realized what he had said. He brought a hand up and covered his eyes. "I'm sorry... That's not what I was going to..." He trailed off.

* * *

Hermione smiled and started to laugh, "I'm sorry Draco, I'm laughing at what you said, but only because you didn't hear what I told Ronald back at the café," She said as she continued to laugh and throw herself into his arms, "I love you too, Draco Malfoy!" Her cheeks became stained red as she pulled away and looked to the floor as Kreacher re-entered the room.

* * *

Ron watched his friend walk away, determination gleaming in his eyes. He would get rid of Malfoy one way or another, and he would win Harry's respect and Hermione's love back. The wheels started turning in his head, throwing up ideas on just how he could do achieve his goals.

* * *

Draco smiled at her words, and stood when she pulled away. He quickly bundled her into his arms, and bent to kiss her senseless. A small moan escaped him at the feel of her body pressed against him. He could hear Kreacher muttering, and heard the sound of the glass being set down, as well as the pop of the elf apparating out. He heard footsteps coming towards the parlor. A sharp gasp sounded.

"Hermione!" He broke the kiss, and turned guiltily towards Molly Weasley's shocked form.

* * *

Hermione took a step back and blushed a deep red, "Hello, Mrs. Weasley," She mumbled, her head hanging as she wondered who else was going to be showing up unexpectedly. She looked up to the older woman once more, and wrapped an arm around Draco's waist, eyes blazing a challenge for her to make a comment about their relationship.

* * *

"Ginny sent me a Patronus about the incident with Ronald. Asked me to bring some calming draught for a child. Who's child?" She glanced back and forth between the two of them. Draco glanced at Hermione, then back to Mrs. Weasley.

"Um, mine... Well, he isnt mine... I mean he is, but... It's for my little brother." He stumbled over the sentence. The woman looked at him for a moment, then held out a bottle.  
"I didnt know you had a brother. Here you are. Why dont you take this to him, and send Ginny this way if you see her." Draco nodded, and took the bottle. He sent Hermione a helpless glance as he edged around the woman, and rather quickly went down the hall.

* * *

The red haired witch turned to Hermione after Draco had rushed away. She took a few steps into the room, and reached out for Hermione's hands.

"How have you been dear?"

She smiled in relief, "I haven't been too bad, I'm definitely doing better than I have been in a long time, now that I'm with Draco," she said, feeling sorry for the woman before her. It must be hard to know that she'd raised her child for him to come out a git.

"Well, I'm thrilled your finally happy dear. I knew Ron was bad for you, and it seems I was right" She shook her head sadly. "Still don't know what went wrong with him. Percy either for that fact. Anyway, I'm glad your happy!" A huge grin spread over her face as Ginny walked into the room. Molly rushed over and enveloped her daughter in a hug. Ginny looked at Hermione over her mother's shoulder. She made the universal sign for 'shh, or I will kill you' and then gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Ginny! You've hardly been home lately! Always off with Luna! But, since she'll be going out to her father's in the next few days, I'm sure you'll be spending more time at the Burrow." The woman glanced over at Hermione, and gave her a wink, making it obvious that she knew that Ginny wasn't actually with Luna when she said she was.

* * *

Draco stepped into the kitchen and walked over to the chair. He reached for a still tearful Thuban. The boy scrambled into his arms.

"Your mum is here." He said to Ginny as she stood. The young woman grinned.

"Thanks Drake. I've calmed him down a bit, but I think you should probably just take him upstairs for the night." She gave Thuban one last pat on the back, and left the kitchen. Draco bundled the boy closer. He carefully pulled the top on the bottle of potion, and handed it to Thuban.

"Drink up bud. It will make you feel better." He smiled at the child. Thuban took the bottle, and chugged the contents. He made an odd face, and belched.

"Grape soda." He mumbled, burying his face in Draco's neck. The man took the bottle, and set it on the table, then headed upstairs. They went into Thuban's room, and Draco slid the street clothes off the boy, replacing them with pajamas. He lay down on the bed, settling the boy on his chest, and let his mind mull over the conversation Molly had interrupted.

* * *

Hermione nodded, "I should...I should be going," she said, slowly backing out of the room, "Goodbye, Mrs. Weasley," She said before apparating out of the room. She reappeared in Draco's room, and hurried into his bathroom. A quick glance in the mirror revealed that she was very pale, save for the red that seemed to be a permanent stain on her cheeks. She walked over to the tub and sat on the edge, staring down at its empty bottom while she waited for Draco to come into the room.

* * *

Draco wondered what was going on downstairs. Thuban had fallen asleep not long ago, and the long day, and the beating he had taken was finally getting to him. His eyes started drifting shut. Right before he fell asleep, her name slipped across his mind, bolstered by his magic.

"_Hermione"_

_

* * *

_

Hermione looked up, hearing her name and looked around not seeing Draco anywhere. Was she imagining things, she wondered, then shook her head, no it had been to clear. She walked out of Draco's room and went across the hall to Thuban's and poked her head in to see the brothers snuggled up, and smiled before going to the bed and bending down to kiss Draco, "It's time to wake up," She murmured into his mouth as she kissed him again.

* * *

Draco felt her mouth on his, and heard her murmuring. He kissed her back the second time, very careful not to move and wake Thuban. He opened his eyes.

"Can you levitate him for me?" He asked very quietly. He grinned as the child floated into mid air. He rolled off the bed, and held the covers at ready. He gently tucked them around the boy once he was lowered into bed. Draco took Hermione's hand, and led her out of Thuban's room. He shut the door, and gently pushed her against it.

"Now where were we?" He grinned, and swooped down, pressing her into the door with his body as his mouth plundered hers.

* * *

Hermione moaned her approval as her arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed her body against his, unable to get close enough, "Draco," She murmured, her hips moving of their own accord. Unable to take anymore, she shoved Draco towards his own door, lifted herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist and moving against the erection that she felt straining at his jeans.

* * *

Draco moaned into her mouth, locking his arms under her rear, and carrying them into his room. He kicked the door shut behind him. It shut a little harder than he wanted. He stumbled to the bed, breaking the kiss to pull her shirt over her head. When his knees finally hit the bed, he took a second to pull out his wand. He quickly cast a locking spell, as well as a few privacy and silencing ones. He tossed his wand to the side, and began again his assault on her mouth, tumbling her down on the bed.

* * *

Hermione began to grind against him, desperately trying to rip his shirt over his head, unable to get close enough, "Draco," She moaned into his mouth, arching her back desperate for his attention on her full, aching breasts. Finally ridding him of his shirt, she ran her hands down his chest, practically purring her approval. Using her legs that were still wrapped around his waist, she pulled him closer to her, while her hands traveled up and over his shoulders, down his back, and then lightly scratching as she ran them up again.

* * *

His breath escaped him with a hiss at the sensation she was causing with her nails. He pulled his mouth away, and lowered it to her neck, biting and suckling, while simultaneously unclasping her bra. He got the hooks undone, and divested her of the garment. He brought a hand around, and slid it up her body, his work roughened skin slightly abrasive. He cupped her breast, lightly teasing the nipple. He wriggled his was out of her legs, and sprinkled kisses down her throat. He leaned over her breasts, worshiping them with his eyes for a moment. With a look of awe on his face, he lowered his mouth, and caught on of the hardened tips in his mouth.

* * *

She cried out her pleasure as he took her breast into his mouth, she'd never known that anything could feel so bloody good! Crying his name as he teased her peak, she frantically moved her hands to the front of his jeans and slipped one inside the waistband so she was rubbing his hardened shaft through his boxers, before she slid it inside those as well and curled her fingers around his length, pleased to find that he was not lacking in that department either, while her other hand made short work of undoing his pants.

* * *

When her hand slid into his jeans, his hands had moved to the button on her's. He made short work of the button and zipper, and was dragging the denim down her legs, pressing a kiss to her legs every few inches. He reached her feet, and swiftly came back up. He cupped her through her knickers, and pressed the heel of his palm into her, lightly grinding it against her clit. He slipped his mouth back over her's, teasing it open with his tongue. He laved her mouth, matching the strokes of his tongue against hers with the pressure of his hand.

* * *

Hermione cried out her pleasure at the feel of his hand, her body tightening as he brought her closer to the edge. She frantically tried to push his jeans and boxers down his hips, wanting more of him, and whimpered in frustration as she struggled with them, "You are not allowed to wear pants anymore," She muttered against his mouth as she finally freed him from his clothing. She slowly started to slide her hand along the length of him, teasing him gently with her fingers, squeezing tighter every now and then. Breaking the kiss, she looked at him with a mischievous look in her desire darkened eyes, before she smiled and slid down the bed until she took him into her mouth and suckled then teased his tip with her tongue.

* * *

He moaned as she took him into her mouth. His nerves were on fire, and every instinct he had was screaming at him to drag her up, pin her down, and take her. She was swirling her tongue around his head, and he grasped the blanket beneath him to keep from grabbing her hair. Another moan escaped him when she hummed with him still deep in her mouth. He gave into his instincts, and grabbed her by the arms, gently pulling her up. He caught her mouth in his, and swiftly stripped her of her knickers. He flipped them so she was under him, and positioned himself between her thighs. He paused.

"Are you sure?"

* * *

She recaptured his mouth with her own and wrapped her legs around his waist, moving her hips so his tip was resting inside of her. She moaned her approval at the feel of him as he slid into her, then her eyes went wide at the one thing she'd read about, but hadn't experienced with Ron. She tried to bite back the whimper at the pain she felt with him resting fully inside of her, closing her eyes so he wouldn't see.

* * *

He closed his eyes as she pulled him into her, reveling in the feeling. He felt her shift, and sank into her. He felt a small resistance, but chalked it up to her not doing this in a while, until the whimper reached his ears. He paused inside her, and kissed her.

"You were a... how? You were with him so... Fuck it." He muttered into her hair, and began moving, slowly at first. He could feel her silken heat clenching around him, and knew she was close. He reached a hand between them, tweaking her nipples. The small breathy moans she was making in his ear was making it very difficult for him to hold off. He slid a hand down her body, and began playing with the bundle of nerves at her junction again. The sounds she was making got a little louder, and her breath was coming faster.

* * *

Her eyes opened as the pain was slowly replaced by pleasure, her body tensing up more and more, her nails digging into his back as she cried out her release, feeling his seed spill inside her as she climaxed, "Draco," She murmured, kissing him as they both lay spent on his bed. Hermione reveled in the feel of him still buried deep inside of her, as she brought one hand up to run it through his glorious blonde hair.

He lay on top of her for a moment, than wrapped an arm under her and rolled, settling her on top of him with out disconnecting. He waved a hand, and a blanket pulled up and settled over them. He buried his face into her hair.

"I love you." he whispered as he drifted off.


	24. TwentyFour

**Sorry it took so long! We had a busy weekend! Also, I have a wicked case of writer's block, so I am begging you, send requests and/or challenges! I get over it quicker when I have something to focus on! Also, I want 5 reviews before we post the next chapter.**

* * *

Hermione snuggled closer to Draco and pulled the covers over her head to block the invading sunlight. She felt deliciously sore from the night before, and was not ready to be forced out of his bed. Within just minutes, she had fallen back to sleep, as his arms wrapped tighter around her.

Draco woke to his door opening. He groped for his wand, and sat up rather fast, pointing it at the intruder. He froze when he saw Harry in the doorway. He was fiddling with his cell phone.

"Hey mate, have you heard from Mione? We've been calling her all... Oh." he paused when he looked up and saw Hermione still snuggled down in Draco's bed. "I'll just be... um... later..." The man slowly backed out of the room, and shut the door. Draco heaved a sigh lowering his wand, and tossed the covers off of himself, careful to leave Hermione covered. He waved his wand at the door, ensuring no other intruders, than he bent over the bed, and gently kissed her cheek.

"It's time to get up beautiful." He whispered into her ear.

Hermione moaned softly and opened her eyes, staring up at him for a second before wrapping her arms around him and pulling him on top of her, "Good morning," She whispered into his ear, reveling in the feel of him against her. After giving his ear a quick nip, she placed a quick kiss on his cheek and sighed, "I really wish we could spend the day like this," She said, not wanting to let him go.

He sat himself up on his elbows so he could look down at her. He smiled, and gave her a peck on the tip of her nose.

"I do too, but unfortunately, it is Sunday, so I have to work. And I have a child to take care of. Maybe we could convince Mrs. Weasley... or maybe one of the playgroup moms to take him overnight next weekend? Other than my meeting on Friday morning, I do not believe I'm busy."

"Oh, right, I'm sorry Draco, but I can't," She turned her head and scooted herself out from under him. Trying to act as though it wasn't bothering her, she picked up her clothes that were scattered on the floor, and walked into the bathroom, "Mind if I take a quick shower?" She called to him over her shoulder.

"Go Ahead." He called after her, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He cast a quick cleansing spell on himself, and the bed, and got up to dress. He pulled on jeans, and walked over to the bathroom door.

"Mind if I come in to comb my hair and brush my teeth?" He called out to her over the running water.

"Am I supposed to feel shy about it now?" She asked him with a giggle. Ok, so he didn't catch on that she was upset by the coming weekend, that was great! Now she just had to find a way to break the news that she was leaving. Oh, how could she have let last night happen? Hermione continued to curse herself over it all as she heard him enter the bathroom. Too late now, she thought as she placed her forehead against the tiles and let the hot water sluice over her body.

Draco picked up his comb, and began tidying his hair. He could hear the water running, but was steadfastly trying not to look. He grinned at his reflection and picked up his toothbrush. He stuck it in his mouth, and cleaned his teeth. A thought hit him as he turned to leave. He walked over to the shower, and pulled the curtain aside, sticking his head in so he could see her.

"I love you." He smiled at her, turned and went back into the bedroom.

Hermione turned off the water, wrapped a towel around herself and walked into the bedroom, "I'm leaving," She told him, her shoulders squared as she waited for the temper or the accusations to start. Going over to the dresser, she began to dress herself, nowhere near as slow as she had the day before. This time it was as though her clothes had become a shield for whatever Draco decided to throw at her.

Draco had been making the bed when she marched into the room. He looked at her oddly when she made the announcement. After a few seconds, he took a step towards her.

"Have a good day than... I guess." He muttered the last bit, confused by her standoffish attitude. He had thought they were past this. He reached up and ran a hand through his hair nervously, and turned back to the bed.

"I'm leaving on the fifth. I'm going to America," she said, crossing her arms over her chest for added strength. She crossed over to the door, and looked down to the floor for a moment, then back up to him.

"Oh." Draco didn't know what to say. They had finally worked through all these feelings, and done something about them, and she was leaving. He stared at her for a moment.

"How long?" He finally asked, fighting the urge to demand she not go.

"For a month, then I will be headed to South America for another month, and then I will be going to Bulgaria for the rest of the year," She told him, wishing that she hadn't asked to leave, "I'm sorry, I asked for this the day after your birthday," She admitted, looking to the floor again, ashamed for having tried to run in the first place.

"Oh. Um..." Draco sat down heavily on the bed. He stared at his feet for a few moments. He then stood and walked over to her. Pulling her into his arms, he lay his cheek atop her head.

"I wish you hadn't. I wish you could stay." He whispered. He heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry." He let her go, and stepped away again. He walked over to the window and stood, staring out.

She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I'm sorry Draco. If I had known then what I know now, then I never would have made that request," She placed a kiss to his shoulder, "Come on, Thuban will be up shortly, and I'm absolutely starved this morning."

He turned, and bent to kiss her mouth. He pushed every ounce of love he had for her into the force of the kiss. After a moment, he pulled back.

"Alright. But, you have to tell him your going away. I wont." He gave her a cheeky grin, and walked over to the door.

"After you milady..." He made a grand gesture, and opened the door.

Ginny and Harry came tumbling into the room as the door opened. They had the unmistakeable flesh colored string of extendible ears hanging off their heads. Draco smirked, and stepped over the flustered, tangled up couple.

"Eavesdropping. Tsk tsk you two." With a laugh, he crossed the hall, leaving them to Hermoine.

She laughed and shook her head, "Draco, go get Thuban, I'll talk to these two nosey mates of mine in the kitchen," walking away, Hermione continued to chuckle as she made her way to the kitchen, and sat down at the large table, where she proceeded to tell her friends about the trip.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment as he listened, "Bulgaria? Isn't that where Krum is?"  
"Yes, he's even offered to let me stay with him for the duration of my visit," She said with a smile, "It will be nice to see him again."

Draco froze on the stairs at her words. A painful flash of jealousy rolled through him. He grimaced, causing the child in his arms to pipe up.

"Whatsamatter Draco?" He said, patting the man's face. Draco looked over at the trio at the table, than back to Thuban.

"Nothing Thuban." He continued down the stairs, and set the child on the bench next to Hermione. Thuban grinned at her, and climbed into her lap.

"Morning Mione! Did the bad man come back? Is that why Draco looks like he hurts?"

"No, Thuban, he didn't come back. Don't worry, I don't think he'll be coming back any time soon," She said as she looked over to Draco, "Excuse us," She said grabbing his arm and leading him out of the kitchen, "Draco, talk to me. Please?"

Draco stumbled a bit, but followed her. He let her lead him into the library, and shut the door behind them. He turned towards her.

"I'd forgotten you had dated Krum." A sigh escaped him. "I know I don't really have the right to, but I'm not thrilled you will be staying with him."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Draco, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. Krum has a girlfriend, and besides, even if he didn't, I love you. I wouldnt want to sabatoge what we may have here, for something that has a snowball's chance in hell. "

Draco leaned down and pressed a kiss to her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his forehead against hers.  
"Promise you will write? Oh, and Harry is teaching me to use the... interweb thing muggles use to communicate, so we can use that too. Also, we can try using the Patronus charm now that I have my wand back." He turned his head as the door opened. Thuban came barging in, waving around a toy broomstick.

"Time to fly! You promised! Mione... Ginny says she has a didgee... um didgyou... hmm... digtail camera for you. Your supposed to go get it before you leave for work." He grabbed Draco's hand from Hermione's waist and started tugging. "Come on... You go to work in an hour!"

Hermione nodded, as she followed them out of the room, "You're right, except for the work part. I'm off today through Wednesday," She told him, "I'm helping Ginny with the wedding, and I'm getting everything in order for me to leave on Wednesday, so I'm not due to work, technically."

Draco looked over his shoulder at her, and a rather lascivious look came across his face.

"Well then, why don't you spend the nights here? Only so Ginny has you near of course." He gave her a saucy wink and grinned. Thuban pulled him over to the ballroom, and pushed the door open. He rushed in, letting go of Draco's hand.

"Whatya think?" He asked standing in the doorway, watching the toddler.

"I think that I might be able to handle that," She told him with a smile, a blush staining her cheeks as she remembered her wanton behavior the night before, "Right now, though, I do believe Thuban demands your full attention," She said looking through the door with a laugh.

Draco spun around, and saw that the child was slowly riding in circles around the room, but was completely upside down. He let a chuckle escape him, and with a smile at Hermione, retreated into the room to help his brother.


	25. Twenty Five

**DISCLAIMER: Jenneke did paraphrase a few song lyrics writing the vows for the couple.**

* * *

Ginny waved her wand, settling her hair in place, than reached for her dress. She pulled it up her body, and used her wand to zip it. It was a bit snug, but not uncomfortably so. She stepped back into the bedroom, and walked over to where Hermione was putting the last touch of bronzer on Luna.

"It still fits!" She whispered into Hermione's ear. Than she sat down so Hermione could affix her veil.

"So, you've been here every night, what's the deal?"

Hermione add the finishing touches to Luna, and then moved to stand behind her friend so that she wouldn't see the blush on her face, "No deal, I was just making sure that I could be close by to help you and that I spent as much time with all of you as possible before I left," She said, finishing with Ginny's veil, hoping they hadn't heard the lies in her voice.

Ginny grinned as Luna's laugh filled the room. She looked at her friend in the mirror.

"You really are a shite liar 'Mione."

"Oh, I cant believe it took you this long to get to this point. I saw how you felt years ago." Luna piped up from where she was carefully doing up the buckles on a very tall pair of strappy shoes. Ginny gave Hermione a look in the mirror and rolled her eyes a bit. They were all used to Luna's odd proclamations.

"Luna, they hated each other." Ginny finally said.

"They only thought they did." was the blonde's counter. Luna stepped into the bathroom to check herself over. "I'm going downstairs. I really don't want to know what the twins have done with Newt." She walked across the room to the door, and pulled it open.

"Oh. Hello Draco."

"Luna, you look lovely." He smiled at the blonde. She gave him a smile in return and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thank you. Your looking rather dashing yourself." She edged by him, and left the room, heading for the stairs. Draco stepped into the room, and closed the door behind him.

"I came up to escort you to the staging area." Ginny rolled her eyes. He was obviously speaking to her, but his eyes were glued to Hermione. She was encased in golden silk, with a draped halter front. The fabric hugged the curves of her body, falling to the floor. He was frozen in place, eyes locked on her bare back.

Hermione stood still, her heart pounding at the sound of his voice. She could see him in the mirror, and it nearly took her breath away. He looked great in his tux. It was black, rather basic, with a green shirt, and a tie the same gold as her dress. She turned to say something, and then paused, noticing his shoes, and giggled slightly, "Nice shoes," She told him with a grin.

He snapped out of his stupor and grinned sheepishly. He ran a hand over his hair and looked everywhere but her.

"Their more comfortable." he mumbled, looking down at the black and white converse. He shrugged, and turned to Ginny. He offered her his hand. She took it, and stood, carefully arranging her skirts. Draco opened the door, and was nearly knocked over by the exuberant child that raced in, headed straight for Hermione.

"MIONE!" Thuban shrieked, barreling towards his favorite person. He was dressed almost exactly the same as Draco, but was wearing a gold vest and bow-tie instead of a jacket. Draco shook his head and grinned.

"I'll see the two of you downstairs." He laughed and led Ginny out of the room.

Hermione laughed as she dropped down and caught Thuban in her arms, "Well, there you are! You look very handsome! Are you going to be my date for the wedding?" She asked him as she placed a kiss upon the top of his blonde head.

The little boy nodded at her solemnly. He reached out, and patted her hair.

"We need to go down so we can walk down the carpet, listen to Harry and Ginny, and then we can eat cake." He spoke rather matter of fact. "And we need to hurry. I want the cake." He leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

"Mione?" He looked up at her with bright questioning eyes.

"Hmm?" She stood, grabbed a brush and quickly ran it through his rather unruly hair, before attempting to re-tame the few wild strands of her own hair, "What can I do for you, Darling?"

Thuban looked down at the ground then back up to her.

"You love me and Draco right? So, why are you leaving? My mommy left, I really miss her but Draco says she cant come back, not ever, cuz she had her memrie modded. What if you cant come back?" He had tears leaking out of his eyes, and running down his face as he blurted out his questions. His blonde hair was long and shaggy, and he was twisting a lock of it around his fingers as he spoke.

"I do love you Thuban, but I'm afraid that I have to go. It's for my job. I will come back to you though, I promise! I could never leave you forever!"

Thuban nodded sadly, and hugged her around the knees. He then let go, and ran over to the door.

"Lets go down now!" He wiped his nose on his sleeve, and then reached for her hand.

"I love you 'Mione"

Draco glanced up the stairs as he smoothed out Ginny's train. He handed her a bouquet as Thuban came rushing down, tugging on Hermione's hand. He smiled at her as they came to the bottom of the stairs.

"Ready kiddo?" He reached out and pulled the child towards him.

"I'm ready. Where is the pillow?" He reached out his hands. Draco picked up the small cushion from a side table, and handed it to the boy.

"Alright, I'm going to go sit down. Thuban, listen to Ginny and Hermione. I'll see you in a bit." He stood, and turned towards Hermione again. Reaching out, he took her hands, and pulled her towards him.

"You are amazing. I will miss you." he leaned forward, and kissed her on the cheek. He then turned away, and disappeared down the hall into the ballroom.

Hermione smiled after him sadly, as his words replayed through her mind. She quickly wiped away at the tears that were threatening to fall beyond her lashes, before they had a chance to ruin her carefully applied make-up. She placed a smile upon her lips and looked to Ginny and Thuban, "Are we all set then?" She asked, hoping her sadness wasn't evident in her voice, though she was almost certain that it was quaking.

"Let's Go!" The boy was bouncing up and down in excitement. Ginny grinned, and pulled her veil over her face.

"Let's do this." she laughed, and gestured towards the door as the music began. Arthur came over to the trio, and took Ginny's arm as Thuban bounced down the aisle. He paused midway, and did a rather silly dance to the music. He looked up and saw Draco and Harry beckoning him over, and dropped the cushion as he ran up to the men.

Hermione took her turn in walking down the aisle, pausing midway to pick up the small pillow that Thuban had abandoned on the floor. She smiled sadly, her eyes not seeing the people at her destination other than Draco and the little terror that had captured her heart so completely. She wasn't sure how she was going to manage this time away from them. The next six months were going to feel like an eternity to her. She sighed, and tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to come to her amber eyes.

Draco took the cushion as she stepped into place. He flashed her a smile, and turned to face the back of the ballroom as the band struck up the wedding march. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry stand up a little straighter and square his shoulders. The double doors opened, revealing Arthur and Ginny.

Harry watched his beautiful bride march towards him. He smiled softly at the sound of Molly wailing into her son's shoulder. Arthur and Ginny came to the end of the aisle, and the older man transferred his only daughter's hand into her soon to be husbands. The man stood for a second, and then pulled the dark haired youngster into a warm embrace. Harry grinned and hugged him back.

"You take care of her my boy." Arthur whispered warmly into the younger man's ear. He broke the embrace, and retreated to sit with his still sobbing wife and smiling children. Harry turned back to Ginny, and took her hand. He stepped up the priest, sparing a moment of sadness for the fact that Ron's stubborn idiocy had robbed him of the joy of seeing Harry officially join the family. He waited while Ginny handed her bouquet to Hermione. When she turned back to Harry, she was smiling. They joined hands once again and faced the priest.

The snowy haired man ran a hand down his beard, and smiled at the gathered crowd. He waved his wand, and a golden halo of light surrounded the happy couple. A similar light barely shimmered around the best man and maid of honor. The man tucked the wand away for the moment, and clapped his hands.

"My good people, today we are gathered her to witness the entwining of Ginevra Molly Weasley and Harry James Potter. These young people have asked all of you, the people they care about to witness the first step on their journey of life. I welcome you, and encourage you to open your heart to the celebration we hold today." He rubbed his hands together, and placed them over the couple's joined ones.

"And now we begin. You both have come before this community of magic to declare your love and intention to spend your lives together. I know ask if there is any reason that anyone would have not to see these two souls joined together?" The priest paused, but was greeted with silence. "Ah excellent. Now, this journey you both are about to embark on will be amazing, if treacherous and painful at times. You are taking your first steps towards building eternity. The love you share will be your building blocks, to be later joined by the love of your children and your children's children. May the angels protect you, trouble neglect you, may you always have plenty, your glass never empty, may your tears come from laughter, and every year passing mean more than gold." The priest once again produced his wand. He gestured to Draco, who handed him a pair of ribbons. The man waved his wands, and the ribbons swiftly wove around the couple's joined hands, tying them together. He held the wand over their bound hands.

"Now, the vows. The couple has asked to be able to speak from the heart. Harry, if you will?"

"Ginny... when I first met you, you were this tiny little thing tagging along to the train station to see your brother's off to school. Even then, you looked at me like I was the dashing prince in your personal fairy tale. I proved myself to be such your first year, when I saved you from the Chamber of Secrets. Even though it took me a couple of years to catch on, but I eventually realized what was staring me in the face. I had a wonderfully kind, beautiful, caring, perfect woman who had all the love in the world for me. I thank you for being everything I needed, and will ever need." Harry trailed off as a tear snaked it's way down his face.

"Ah, beautiful words my boy." The priest spoke again. He turned to Ginny. "And you my dear?"

Ginny took a deep breath, trying to settle her rebellious stomach. She gave Harry a small smile.

"Harry Potter, I loved you before I met you. At first, I was enamored with the idea of you, but when I started to get to know you, first through my brothers, and then on my own, I got to know the real you. I fell even harder." She gave a small laugh. "And now I'm terrified. I'm in love for the first time, and the last time in my life. Your my only light. I love you Harry. I only say it because I mean it, I only mean it because its true. I am honored to stand before our friends and family today, and pledge my everything to you." She took a deep breath and looked back to the priest.

"More beautiful words, from a beautiful woman. Now, on to the best part. Do you Harry James Potter, take Ginevra Weasley as your lawfully wedded wife, and all that entails?"

"I do."

"And do you Ginevra Molly Weasley take Harry Potter as your lawfully wedded husband and all that entails?"

"I do." The priest smiled, and tapped the ribbons. The ribbons glowed with a brilliant, blinding light. When the light cleared, the ribbons were gone. In their place were two sparkling wedding bands, the color of captured sunlight.

"So, with the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, and the Church of Merlin, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest waved his wand, and the soft glow that surrounded the couple brightened, letting off sparks. Harry flipped the veil over Ginny's head, and pulled her into his arms. He brought his lips crashing down onto hers, and kissed the daylights out of her. He released her after Draco quietly cleared his throat. Ginny gave him a soft smile, and then abruptly turned green. Her hand flew to her mouth, and she turned, dashing for the nearest door. Molly, Harry and the bridal party were right on her heels. Ginny disappeared into the nearest bathroom, her mother and Harry right behind her. The sound of retching, and Harry's quiet voice floated out of the room.

"Is Ginny sick?" Thuban asked his brother, pulling on the tail of his tux jacket.

"She'll be okay little man." Draco responded. They all jumped at the sudden shout that came from behind the closed door. "Thuban, go tell Mr. Weasley that we will all be in in a moment, and that Ginny is fine?" The little boy nodded, and ran back into the ballroom, shouting the message at the top of his lungs. Draco smiled at Hermione.

"Well, I guess Harry knows. Are you going to stay long enough to see the reaction to the announcement I'm sure will be made at dinner?"

Hermione studied him sadly for a moment, pondering over his question, "I…." She shook her head and walked away quickly. The need to leave before it became even harder to do so, the front and foremost thought in her mind at that moment. She got to the stairs and had climbed half way before she stopped and wondered just what she was going to do. It didn't make any sense for her to go into Draco's room. Though, the room of the once Slytherin is exactly where she found herself mere moments later. Sitting on the bed, Hermione looked at the wall and unerringly found the picture of him on the Black family tree. It was going to be rather difficult for her to tell him goodbye now. Especially after all that had happened in the past few days. She knew deep down that she would not be able to look at things the same while she was away. So many things were going to remind her of Draco and young Thuban. The two guys that had become so important to her. Standing once more, she quickly changed out of her dress, hanging it very carefully in Draco's closet so that he would have something of hers while she was gone, and back into her everyday clothes. She started for the door then turned around, going to his pad of paper and pen, having decided to leave him a letter behind, that he would find later.

_My Darling Draco,_

_I am sorry to leave you this way, but I cannot bear to tell you goodbye. I have had to say goodbye to people that I care about too many times, and I do not think that I would be able to say goodbye to you or to Thuban. It would make leaving all that more difficult for me. Please give him a hug and tell him I love him. That I promise I will come to see him after I have returned from my travels. Give Ginny and Harry my best wishes, and that I am happy for them with the new baby that they have coming. As for you my darling…Please know that I am sorry that things worked out like this. Though if I could go back and change them I would not want to. For if I did, we may never have gotten to where we are now. You are in my heart and you shall be what keeps me strong when I feel my own strength waning. I love you, Draco. Please do not forget that nor me, for I will be coming back to you as soon as I am able to._

_Love,_

_Hermione_


	26. Twenty Six

**Thank you my darling readers if you are still with us. I started a new job, and life has been hectic. Illeana is in the process of moving, so things haven't been all that smooth for her either. Leave us some love, okay?**

* * *

Draco sighed, and picked up the letter again. He had found it shortly after Hermione must have left. On finding out she had left without saying goodbye, Thuban kicked up a fuss. He refused to calm down. Eventually, Mrs. Weasley dosed the boy with calming draught. As soon as it kicked in, the tired out child had fallen into a restless sleep. Draco put him to bed, and retreated to get some rest himself.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I'm sorry you felt you couldn't say goodbye. I understand, although Thuban definitely wasn't thrilled. I've been working non stop, and my probation should be up soon. To celebrate, Harry and Ginny are taking Thuban and I out to supper, and then we are going to one of those muggle things… a moobie I think it's called? Thuban misses you dearly, but not as much as I do. Tell me about work, what are you doing? What kind of people are you meeting? I love you Hermione._

_Draco_

_Dear Mione, _

_This is Thuban, but Ginny is writing for me so it will be readable. She keeps trying to correct it, but I wont let her. I miss you lots Mione, and you weren't here to see the new dragon Ginny and Harry gave me to thank me for being in the wedding. He is almost as big as me, and moves around all on hims own. He is green with a red belly, and he breathes rainbow colored bubbles and likes to wrestle with me. Draco doesn't like having to clean up after we wrestle though, cuz then there is colors all over the place! The walls, the ceiling, the floor. Well, actually, I don't think he cares about cleaning, except last time, we played in the library, and some of the books are still funny colored. Draco said I should apologize to you about it. Why is that? Did Harry give you the library? Okay, well, I miss you lots, and I love you! Write me back, 'kay?_

_Thuban_

_Draco, _

_I am sorry about upsetting Thuban, but I just could not bear to say goodbye, else I might never have gone. I am very happy to hear that your probation should be up soon. Though I do still have some fears. The word that you are thinking of, dearest is a movie. I think that you shall very much enjoy it. I am sure that Thuban will as well. I miss you both so very much. Work is rather hectic. At the moment I am in a place called Washington in America, where many muggles have reported sightings of a magical creature, so the wizard population and I are working on limiting the sightings as they are becoming quite out of hand, and then we have to charm the muggles to believe that it was just an every day creature that they happened to glimpse. Once I am done here, I have to go to a place called New Jersey, I must remember to ask what happened to Old Jersey, and deal with what they are calling the Jersey Devil, when really it is only a kind of dementor that yet again, too many muggles are sighting. I long to be back home with all of you. I miss our outings with Thuban, and introducing you to things in the muggle world. I am anxious for all of this to be done, so that I might return to you. I love you Draco._

_Lovingly,_

_Hermione_

Setting aside the first letter Hermione sighed and stretched her hands before standing to give her legs a good stretch. She still had to reply to Thuban's letter, which had definitely brought a smile to her face. He was really a sweet child, and she had fallen half in love with him already. Shaking her head Hermione threw herself onto the hotel bed and sighed. Perhaps she would feel better if she took a nap, she thought as her eyes slowly started to drift close. The last thing that she saw was that it was only four-fifteen in the afternoon. When she opened her eyes once more she realized that she'd slept for well over seven hours. It was eleven-fifty at night! She sat up and shook her head to clear it. She still had to write a letter to Thuban and send the owl out. She quickly went over to the desk, and sat down once more to write.

_Thuban,_

_I miss you so much, and I am looking forward to when I am able to return home to see you once more! I am very happy to hear about your new dragon, I bet that you are really enjoying it, aren't you? Do not listen to what Draco said about the library, he is just picking on me. I really enjoy books. As far as the mess, do not worry about it. I am sure that between, Draco, Harry, and Ginny, they will figure some way to clean it. Until then, make as big of a mess as you want, I will take full responsibility, for I do love the thought of those three getting so worked up over something that is so easy to take care of! What did you name your new dragon? Or have you thought of a name yet? I miss you and I love you my little mess maker!_

_Hermione_

Rolling up the letters, she sent the owl off to Draco, and then returned to bed. She did have to be up in another seven hours after all.

Draco took the letters from the owl, and tossed them onto the table. He knew that Ginny or Harry would read Thuban's to him when they got home, and probably help draft a reply. He grabbed his coat and rushed off to work. He only had 3 weeks left of enforced work, before his accounts would be unfrozen. As he walked, he made plans to donate a large amount to the kitchen that he felt had saved him. If he hadn't been placed there, he may not have grown a heart, or met his brother, let alone getting custody and building a family. He smiled, and scuffed his foot on the ground. Family. he had never really thought about it before, but the one he had grown up with was far from normal. His parents had given him tokens rather than love, and every mistake was met with a rather severe beating. It was no wonder he had been such a little arsehole when he started at Hogwarts. The man grinned, and jogged across the last street. He entered the kitchen, hung up his jacket, and grabbed his apron. He walked into the pantry to find the mop, but was interrupted.

"Oi, Draco. Come out here please!" D shouted from the dining area. Draco shrugged, and walked over to the door. He pushed it open.

"Surprise!" Draco froze in the doorway, his mouth gaping. The room was decorated with streamers and balloons, and everyone he cared about was there, except for Hermione. He grinned, and people began shaking his hand and patting his back. After a moment, a very familiar man walked up.

"Good Morning Mr. Malfoy." Officer Thomas was out of uniform, clad in muggle jeans and a dark jumper.

"Hello sir." Draco smiled, and shook the parole officer's hand. "What brings you to our lovely kitchen?"

"I'm here with some good news m'boy. Due to the fact that you have exceeded our expectations of your rehabilitation, and met all community service hours, the Wizengamot has decided to release you fully. No more parole, no more meetings, and best of all, your accounts will be unfrozen..." the man paused and looked at his watch, "right about now." The man grinned at Draco's stunned expression.

"You mean..."

"That's right. You are free and clear." Draco let out a odd strangled sound. He turned to look for a chair, and came face to face with Harry.  
"You owe me 8 galleons for those dress robes, but I refuse to accept anything more for the help I've given you." Draco nodded dumbly as Ginny came around her husband, and handed him Thuban.

"Now, Harry and I are leaving for our honeymoon. Here's the key. We will see you in two weeks." She leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek, and then gave one to Thuban. She gave Draco's shoulder a squeeze, grabbed Harry's hand, and they left with a wave. Draco walked over to a chair, and sat down, his brother still in his arms.

"Draco?"

"Yeah buddy?"  
"Does this mean you can be at home to play more?" Draco looked down at the miniature version of himself.

"Yeah buddy, it does."

_Dear Hermione, _

_ Oh my lord, the Bahamas are AMAZING! That sunscreen you recommended is perfect, so I've just gotten this perfect golden tan! My hair is getting lighter too. Harry is even getting a tan, and I have to tell you, he looks even sexier with a little color. Anyways, I just wanted to check in, and wish you well, we have a scuba lesson in a few minutes._

_ Love,_

_ Ginny_

_P.S. Did Harry tell you that the Wizangamot released Draco, and all his cash? _

_Ginny,_

_I am so happy to hear that you and Harry are enjoying yourselves. I am glad that the sunscreen is working for you. Nobody told me that about Draco, but I am happy for him. How did your scuba lesson go? I never heard, how did everyone take the news about the pregnancy at the wedding? Enjoy your honeymoon! I sincerely hope that things continue to go great for you both._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione quietly sent off the owl to Ginny, then looked at her clock. She had about half an hour left on her break, but having nothing else to do, she apparated to the office early, ready to get back to work. Hopefully it would help her get her mind off of the fact that Draco hadn't written her back. He must be busy, she thought to herself, though she could not shake the feeling that now he was free, he was going to become the Draco of old. The Draco that she went to school with. Sighing, Hermione set back to work, looking up all the muggles that reported a big foot sighting and jotting down all their information. She had gotten through one hundred the day before, but not counting those she was now at two hundred fifty-three. Things had definitely gotten out of hand to have nearly four hundred sightings and to still be at the top of the list. She had barely made a dent in it so far. Losing herself in her work, as she usually did, the time had flown by without her being aware. When she finally looked up again it was already five o'clock. She'd stayed later than she'd meant to, but at least she now had a total of seven hundred eighty-nine for today work. Making nearly nine hundred altogether. Sighing once more Hermione apparated herself back to her apartment room and flopped down on the bed. Her eyes felt tired and strained from all her work today, and she knew that she was nowhere near being done yet. Not even bothering to change her clothes, she curled up and closed her eyes quickly drifting off to sleep.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Something amazing has happened... They ended my probation. Harry and Ginny left on their honeymoon, but promised to do the dinner when they get back. I've decided to take Thuban to this Disney World place in the states. Mrs. Janeson has been helping me plan it. We leave tomorrow morning, and will be getting home Monday. I wanted to tell you sooner, but there was a lot to take care of. With the family accounts unfrozen, I had to go over all the properties, and holdings and decide what to keep for Thuban and myself, and what to sell. I ended up selling all the properties, there were just to many awful memories. Not just for myself, but for a lot of the people I care about. I also had to oversee some renovations at the Kitchen. I donated enough for them to expand, and feed more people. The facility should be able to feed at least 500 people two meals a day for the next ten years with what I donated. I think you would be pleased with the outcome. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know why I hadn't written in a bit, and that I miss you terribly._

_Love, _

_Draco_

_Dear Mione:_

_Mrs Janeson is helping me write. I wanted to know if you could maybe get a day off to come play with me at Disney World. Draco's never been to an amusement park, and he will be scared. Maybe you could explain to him that it's okay? Oh, and you have to help me convince him to get me a pet dragon. And if we cant get a dragon, maybe a doggy?_

_Love You!_

_Thuban_

_P.S. Mrs Janeson crected all my spelen mstaks win I askd her to hellp me. I am writeng this part mi self._

_Draco,_

_Ginny told me about the ending of your probation. Congratulations! I am sure that you are quite happier now that you no longer have that to worry about. I am sure that you will really enjoy Disney World, there is a lot for you to take in, I hear. I do not doubt that Thuban will really enjoy himself there. I hope that everything is working out well for you. Perhaps you might consider getting him a dog as a gift? I love you and miss you!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Smiling down at the little boy's letter, Hermione laughed and set out to write a reply to him.

_Thuban,_

_Unfortunately it is not permitted to own a dragon in the UK, but I did however ask Draco about getting you a puppy. I do not know if I will be able to join you, for I do not know where I will be located at that time, or how busy I will be with work. I thank you for the invite to join you though. I miss you dearly! _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Sending off the letters, Hermione curled up on the bed and flipped on the television, hoping to find something of interest to watch. She finally decided on the news and looked out for any more mentions of the latest Big Foot sightings.

Draco shoved the last stuffed animal into Thuban's backpack and zipped it shut. He shook his head as he shrunk it and put it in his pocket. How a three year old could over pack to the point of filling a bag with an undetectable expanding charm, he doubted he would ever understand. Draco clattered down the stairs and into the parlor, where Thuban was just finishing telling Kreacher about all the stuff he was going to see.

"Ready little man?" The child whipped around and did a wide eyed dance of joy.

"uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh!"

"Well, come on, and hold on to my hand tight. I don't need you lost in the floo network!" he reached out, and tossed a pinch of powder into the fireplace. With a flash of green, they whirled out of the house, and landed in the Ministry of Magic. Draco stepped out, and ran his wand over himself and the little boy. He glanced around at the crowd, and then scooped the child up. He settled Thuban on his hip, and headed for the International Travel offices.

Thuban looked around from his perch on his brother's hip. He waved at a few people he knew from Harry and Ginny dropping him off. Then he saw his friend Jamie with his daddy. He began to squirm and wriggle.

"Draco! There's Jamie! I wanna tell him bye before we go" Draco looked over to where the boy was pointing. He let out a heavy sigh at the site of the former Gryffindor Keeper. With a resigned huff, he made the trek over, and set Thuban down. The boys immediately hugged each other and chattering loudly. Oliver looked down at the children for a moment, and then turned to Draco.

"Yours?"

"My brother."

"I didn't know you had siblings."

"Neither did I until he was handed to me." Draco's tone made it clear he was uncomfortable with the conversation, and the men became silent as the children finished their conversation.

"Okay Jamie, I'll bring you a Mickey hat, and a Pluto plushie! Draco promised I could buy everyone souva- um... souvin- presents!" He gave his friend another hug, than turned to his big brother.

" 'Kay Draco, I am ready to go to Disneyland!" Draco picked him up once again, and turned to the other man.

"Wood" he gave the man a nod

"Malfoy." Draco turned and went straight to the elevators. After a short trip with a talkative witch, they arrived, and got their port-key. With a flash, and a gut-wrenching pull, they left Britain.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We have safely arrived in Florida. We will be in The Villas Resort in the Two Bedroom Lock-Off suite. Just check at the desk if you do get a chance to visit, I have listed you as a guest. We miss you, and love you._

_Draco_

_DeAR MIONE, _

_Me n DrACo got to Dissnee World All OK. We tAked A porK Kee n it feeled bAd. I not liKed it. I miss you, n want you to cum to c us here._

_I love you, _

_ThUBAN_


	27. Twenty Seven

**I must apologize for our long absence! Illeana's computer was stolen, and then I got a new job, leaving me little time to write. Much has been going on in our little corner of the world. Including our younger sister getting pregnant! So, without further ado, I present you with the continuing adventures of Draco, Hermione and Thuban. (and the rest of the gang!)** _

Draco dialed the phone, and handed it to Thuban. He was exhausted after a long day in just the Magic Kingdom Park. He still had 5 more for the boy to drag him through. He flicked on the TV, and settled in, waiting for Thuban to finish on the phone.

"HARRY! I'm having so much fun! Today we went to the Magic place, but Draco saids we cant do any magic here because of the muggles. I went and saw a castle, and met Mickey Mouse, and Donald, and all the princesses there are! We didn't see Aladdin though, and I really wanted to! And the Genie, cuz then maybe I coulda done some magic cause Genie did magic in the movie. Then we seed a parade, and I waved to Mickey. Later, we went to Cinderella's castle, and played with all the pretty princessess, and they let me wear a crown and be a prince. The princesses kept flirting with Draco, and he looked umcomfy bout it. I think he misses Mione. Anyways, then we eated at Cinderella's table, and it had lotsa yummy food I never saw before! I got to eat something called Fairy Chicken... but it tasted like normal chicken. After lunch, we went to see some bears sing, and they singed really good! I never saw a bear before. Draco said that real bears don't sing, and would probably eat me. We also sawed a flying elephant! His name was um.. Dum-something... like that guy I heard you and Ginny talking about! We went into this funny ride that had little people in it singing a funny song, and then to a scary ride. I laughed at the ghosts, cause they are nothing like the ones I saw at the Minstry, or the ghoul that Ginny's mommy told me bout. Then Draco was tired, so we taked TWO boat rides! Then we got to go see Winnie the Pooh! I wanted to see the pirate ride, but the lady said I was too little. When can I get big and go see the pirates?" The little boy stopped to breathe.

"Well, it sounds like you two are having fun kiddo. You'll be big enough soon, maybe Draco can take you back one day when you are big enough for all the rides. Now, I'm sure this call is expensive, and you want to get back to having fun. I'll talk to you later buddy!"

"Okay Harry. I love you, and Ginny too. I miss you guys." He put the phone in the cradle, and climbed in bed with Draco.

"I was scared they didn't love me no more" he whispered into his brother's chest.

"Why is that buddy?"

"Cause they went away without me, just like Mione, and just like Mommy. I am worried they wont come back."

"Little man, we live in their house, they have to come back." Draco laughed, and ruffled his brother's hair, then started tickling him, not stopping until the boy was exhausted and breathless.

Hermione sighed as she sat down on the edge of the hotel bed. Finally, after over a week of working on the "Big Foot" case, she had taken care of all of the listed muggles' sightings so that they seemed to be just tricks of their imagination. Thankful that she had kept her stuff packed, she stood and got her things going down to the front desk to check out, then proceeded to go outside and around the corner so that no muggle would see and apparated herself to her next destination. She looked around to make sure the coast was clear before stepping out of the shadows that she had appeared in and made her way to the hotel. She looked up at it with appreciation for it was rather beautiful, and then entered and walked to the front desk.

"Hermione Granger, I do believe that I am expected?" She said to the clerk, wishing she could sit down right then and there, she was so exhausted that it surprised her she hadn't fallen asleep standing yet.

Draco shifted, moving his now sleeping brother off of his chest. He tucked the boy in and slipped out of the room, making sure to leave the door cracked to let some light in. He crossed to his room, grabbed a pair of lounge pants, and retreated to the bathroom to take a long shower. He stripped quickly, and stepped under the water. As an afterthought, he waved his wand at the door, casting a locking charm, and an alert charm, just in case Thuban needed him. Draco tilted his head back, and let the water run over his face. He grabbed a pouf, and dumped some soap into it. He smiled as the scent reminded him of Hermione. He dragged the pouf over his body, leaving trails of lather in it's wake. He let the lather run down his body. He gave a soft shudder at the sensual caress the foam gave. Just as his hand drifted towards his hardening member, a cry startled him. He grabbed his wand, and cast a few charms to get rid of the soap and water. Pulling his pajamas up over his body, he rushed out of the bathroom to where Thuban was crying out for him.

Thuban launched himself at Draco the moment the man entered the room. His face was red, his hair standing on end, and he was all sweaty from the force of his tears. Draco gathered the boy into his arms.

"Shh, shhh now. What's wrong buddy? Did you have a bad dream?" He rocked the boy back and forth, doing his best. Usually Ginny was around to help him calm down the boy.

"I-I-I- I miss my MOMMY!" with the shouted declaration, the boy buried his head into Draco's shoulder and howled. Draco sighed, and carried Thuban into the sitting area of the suite, heading for the couch where he could stretch out with the distraught child.

Grabbing the key from the front desk clerk and the room number, Hermione smiled and slowly trudged up to the room. Things would be so much easier if she could just use magic right now, but she had to remember that this was a muggle hotel. She stopped outside the door, her hand in mid-air as she heard the howling of someone feeling very distraught. Suddenly wide awake, Hermione slid her key into the lock and opened the door, leaving her luggage in the hall, she quickly grabbed the crying boy from his brother's arms and pointedly looked at the hall, to let him know to go out and get her luggage.  
"Thuban, shhh. It's OK baby, I'm right here. Do you want to tell me what happened?" She asked him, her voice soft and calm to reassure the upset toddler that everything would be alright.

Draco was still on the couch, staring at her in shock. He definitely hadn't been expecting his girlfriend to burst in and abscond with his brother. After a moment, he shook it off, got up and grabbed her bags. He set them inside his room, and went to sit back on the couch to wait for her to finish calming Thuban down.

Thuban clung to Hermione like a little monkey, burying his head against her neck. He sobbed into her, speaking between huge gulping breaths

"I miss my Mommy. I miss Harry and Ginny, and I missed you! Harry and Ginny gotted married, and they having a baby and wont want me to live with them anymore!" He let out another desolate wail, and clung even tighter.

"Don't leave no more Mione! I wanna go with you!" The little boy was rather unintelligible at this point. Draco gave her an apologetic look, and waved his hand towards Thuban's room.

"Thuban, my darling, I know you miss your mommy, and I'm sure that she misses you too, but you need to remember, that she left you with Draco so that you both could be happy. Harry and Ginny may be having a baby, but that doesn't mean they will love you any less! Besides, if you can't live there anymore, well then I suppose that means you and Draco would have to come and live with me, now wouldn't it?" She smiled down and kissed the top of his head, "I missed you little man, so much, but your letters always made me smile. I will have to go again, because I'm not done working, but I did manage to get a few days off to spend with you, and when I have to leave again, I promise that I will always write to you while I am away, and I'll find some way to send you pictures of me until I am finally able to return home. I won't be able to take you with me though, because I need someone to take care of your brother for me while I'm gone, and I can't trust Harry or Ginny to do it. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?"

Draco stood, and held open Thuban's bedroom door for her, and watched them disappear into the dark room. He left the door open, and retreated back to the bathroom to finish his shower. He left the door unlocked as he slid the pajama bottoms back down his legs, and set the shower running again. He stepped under the water, and let the hot water sluice down his body. He knew Thuban was in excellent hands, so he relaxed and let his mind wander to the woman who had seemingly appeared just in time to save the day.

Thuban clung to Hermione as he heard the bathroom door close. He was still sniffling, and had a fist clutching a handful of her hair. He let out a sigh, and snuggled into her.

"Mione, I love you. Stay here til I get sleepy?" He mumbled against her as he began drifting off. He heard her soft chuckle as sleep claimed him, and he knew no more for the night.

Hermione gently laid him back against his pillow and place a feather light kiss against his forehead, "I love you, Thuban," She whispered before standing and walking out of the room and straight into the bathroom where she proceeded to flush the toilet blasting Draco with freezing cold water. She chuckled silently at the startled yelp that followed, "You can come out now. He is asleep again," The witch told him, her tone of voice indicating that she was none too happy with him at that moment.

Draco peeked around the curtain. "I've got a better idea. Why don't you come get me?" He flicked the wand he had slid out from under the towel on the counter at her, trying vanish her clothing. He gave a slight pout at the irritated look on her face. With a sigh, he flipped off the water, and stepped out, fully nude. He leisurely reached for a towel, and proceeded to dry off slowly, hoping to avoid whatever he was about to be yelled at for. When he was finally sure every drop of water was gone, he pulled on his pajama bottoms again, and led the way into the sitting room.

Her arms crossed over her chest, she followed behind him a few paces, then turned her back to him and not even letting him sit, before she started in, "What in Merlin's Beard were you bloody thinking dragging me all the way out here when I should be working? I have been working so hard, and you have me drop it all so I can come see _you_! I swear Malfoy, of all the conceited notions that you have had in the past, this one takes the cake by far!" Her shoulders and voice shook with her laughter, though she made sure that he would mistake it for rage, by controlling her tone to sound angered.

Draco saw red at her accusations. "Dragged you here! You were invited, but only if you had the time! If you don't, then maybe you should get your things and leave." He growled at her. He brandished his wand, and used it to produce her bags from his room. He dumped them in the middle of the floor, and pointed at the door. "If you don't want to be here woman, than don't be! I only invited you because Thuban missed you! He kept asking about you, and crying because you weren't there! He was scared you were never coming back" He left his own fear of the same thing unvoiced. Tears came to his eyes and he spun away, not wanting her to see how upset he was by her behavior. A soft sob escaped him, and he bit down on his lip to try to hold the emotions in. He was failing, as tears were running down his face. He stalked over to his room, and leaned his head against the doorjamb. "If you don't want to be here love, than just... go."

"Don't even Draco Malfoy! I have one more thing to say to you!" She silently snuck up behind him and gave him a playful shove into the room, "What took you so bloody long?" She asked him before standing on tiptoe to cover his mouth with her own, her slender arms wrapping around his neck

"By Gods woman, you'll be the death of me." He muttered as he swooped down, covering her mouth with his. He gathered her in his arms, and began walking over to the bed, intent on ravaging her once they made it there.

She rewarded him with a throaty moan, as she slid a hand between them, running her nails gently down his chest until her fingers came to a stop just inside the waistband of his silky pants. She wrapped her fingers in his pale blonde hair with her other hand and gave a light tug, her body pressing closer to his.

"I love you so much, Draco," She whispered before resuming the kiss.


End file.
